HPMG : Livre 2: La chambre des secrets
by mellon50
Summary: [COMPLETE]Dark HARRY.Suite du 1er livre,je conseille donc à ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu d'aller le lire avant de lire cette histoire sous peine de pas comprendre grand chose.Résumé à l'intérieur.Ch6:Lucius est dedans, bonne lecture et review please
1. Un été studieux :

**

* * *

Harry Potter : mage gris ? Livre 2 : La chambre des secrets :****

* * *

Disclaimer :Malheuresement pour le pauvre auteur que je suis, tout l'univers de Harry Potter n'appartient qu'à JKR, cette histoire n'as pour but que de divertir et aucun argent ne sera fait grâce à cette histoire. **

* * *

**Résumé du livre 1 :**Harry se découvre un don, il peut contrôler les personnes faibles, il en profite sur sa famille d'acceuil. Il découvre ensuite le monde de la magie et voue une haine sans borne au meurtrier de ses parents(Voldemort) et à celui qui l'as mit dans cette famille qui profiter de lui(Dumbledore). Il lie une amitié avec Draco Malefoy, se fait placer dans la maison de Serpentard, devient le plus jeune attrapeur depuis cent ans et essaye de voler la pierre philosophale. Il échoue mais monte un plan diabolique, il fait semblant de devenir l'allié du meurtrier de ses parents pour apprendre le plus de choses sur la magie noire. Il réussi à dupper Dumbledore et Voldemort mais pas le Pr. Rogue qui semble vouloir l'aidé et lui donne un livre pour le protéger. 

**Chapitre 1 : Un été studieux: **

L'occlumancie :

_1- Introduction :_

_L'occlumancie est un art souvent apparenté, à tort, à la magie noire; son inverse, la légilimancie l'est. L'occlumancie est difficile à apprendre, le plus simple est de demander aide et conseil de la part d'un occlumens. Néanmoins, pour ceux qui ne connaîtrait pas d'occlumens, ce livre vous aide à être un occlumens avertit, mais me direz vous, qu'est ce que l'occlumancie ? Cela est très simple en fait, l'occlumancie consiste et permet de gardée ses pensés et ses secrets à l'abris d'un légilimens (cf: p. 5_0). _Il permet aussi de garder ses émotions faciales pour soi, et comme diraient les spécialistes, de créer un masque froid et dure ou chaleureux et bienveillant qui peut déstabiliser quelqu'un lors d'un duel magique par exemple._

_La technique de l'occlumancie est peu connue, et peu utilisé alors qu'elle est très pratique. Mais le temps fait des ravages et on oublie souvent les différentes branches de la magie pour se tourner vers d'autre. Il y à deux moyens pour devenir un occlumens, j'ai préféré vous apprendre la manière la plus longue et la plus ardue mais la moins dangereuse. Le secret d'un occlumens, c'est la capacité à vider son cerveau, ou plutôt réussir à occulter toutes ses pensées. Il faut donc atteindre un haut état de concentration, il exige un grand contrôle de soi-même et un calme et une patiente à toutes épreuves._

Harry était rentré de Poudlard depuis quatre semaines, il avait repris des cours de natation et avait améliorer son crawl et appris le papillon. Les cours de judo aussi avaient repris, c'était pour Harry un défouloir. Il avait des séances de trois heures chaque Lundi, Mercredi et Vendredi. Selon Shon, il avait un excellant niveau et progressait très vite. Il semblait être content d'avoir un aussi bon élève, ils avait d'ailleurs dépassait ce stade et était devenue ami, traînant dans les rues après les entraînements qui étaient de plus en plus éreintant mais Harry ne s'en plaignait pas, cela lui avait bien servit contre Voldemort dans la forêt interdite. Ses devoirs de vacance étant fini, il lut d'une traite le livre de son professeur de potions. Il était très intéressant et très important si il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore, ou pire, Voldemort découvre ce qu'il avait en tête, Harry ne remercierait jamais assez son professeur. Il s'était jeté coeurs et âmes dans cet apprentissage et Harry devait bien s'avouer que c'était particulièrement laborieux de devenir occlumens.

Harry, seul sorcier résidant à Privet Drive, était en train de caresser son serpent, il le cajolé et cela semblait lui plaire. Harry, avait suivit le conseil de son professeur, il avait arrêter de fumer, surtout depuis que Dur anor lui avait dit que si il continuait à fumer, il mourrait avant qu'il puisse se venger de Voldemort et Dumbledore. Son serpent devait être le seul à tout savoir de lui, ses sentiments, ses peines, ses joies, sa haine et son amour, il se comprenait et Dur anor était pour Harry un formidable confident car peu savait parler le fourchelangue. Harry soupira, posa son serpent par terre, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ferma silencieusement ; il était quand même près de 23 heures. Il s'allongea sur son lit et se détendit, il occulta toutes ses pensées, ses angoisses pour le futur mais aussi ses espoirs et il s'endormit en paix avec lui-même, relaxé.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla de bonne humeur, le mardi était le seul jour où il disposait entièrement de la maison. Son Oncle travaillait toute la journée à la Grunnings et sa tante et son cousin allait faire les courses pour remplir de nourritures. Dudley, toujours intéressé par ceci, l'accompagnait tout le temps et en profitait pour faire acheter à sa mère toutes sortes d'aliments. Il avait fait une bonne nuit et il était présentement 10 heures et Harry se leva et alla prendre une douche froide pour bien se réveiller et débuter cette magnifique journée de mi-juillet où le soleil brillait et où il était bon de se promener dans le parc, réhabiliter par le quartier. Il descendit la marche et prit son déjeuner seul, sa tante et Dudley étaient déjà partit. Il alluma la télé et la regarda en se préparant à manger. Après s'être sustenté, il remonta dans sa chambre, mit dans son sac le livre du Pr. Rogue et prit sa baguette avant de sortir dans la rue. Il se dirigea vers le parc où il trouva un coin tranquille. Il relut le passage de la légilimancie et s'y entraîna un peu. Il avait d'ailleurs décidé de tester cette magie sur son Oncle, mais il n'était pas encore prêt. Il acheta un sandwich à la boulangerie du coin, le mangea rapidement puis prit le premier bus pour Londres.

Il avait reçu sa lettre de fourniture il y a deux jours et Harry voulait profiter du beau temps pour flâner sur le chemin de traverse et acheter toutes ses affaires pour l'année prochaine. Une fois rendue à Big Ben, il emprunta le métro pour aller dans le quartier de Londres où se trouvait le chaudron baveur, et donc l'entrée du chemin de traverse. Le voyage se passa tranquillement et Harry fit le reste du chemin à pied. Le chaudron baveur était égal à lui-même, toujours aussi miteux et sombre. Il traversa rapidement la salle et rejoignit l'arrière court, il sortit sa baguette et frappa les pierres correspondantes pour ouvrir le chemin. C'était la cohue, dans la rue comme dans les magasins, tout le monde se bousculer et crier. En entrant dans Fleury et Bott, il vit une bannière disant que le grraannnd Guilderoy Lockart allait signer ses nouveaux livres le mercredi dans 4 semaines. Harry entra et acheta rapidement ses livres pour l'école ainsi que d'autres pour ses connaissances personnelles. Il alla ensuite à Gringott's, ayant gaspillé ses derniers gallions de l'année dernière dans ses livres. Après une ballade endiablé dans les sous sols de Londres, ils ressortit de la banque. Il acheta en premier ses nouveaux vêtements, les anciens étant trop petits. Il refit une réserve complète de ses ingrédients en potion et s'acheta quelques objets dans le magasin de farces et attrapes du coin. Il acheta de la nourriture pour Mellon et Dur anor puis alla se reposer chez le glacier où il s'offrit une grosse glace. Il détestait le shopping, tout ce monde qui crie, qui se bouscule, cela donnait chaud à Harry.

Il rentra avec rapidité au 4 Privet Drive grâce au Magicobus qu'il connaissait parfaitement, Harry était devenue un habitué et n'avait plus besoin de se tenir à quelque chose quand le bus démarrait ou prenait ses virages. Seul l'Oncle Vernon était rentré, et il regardait un match de foot. Harry se fit discret et put monter toutes ses affaires sans être gêné. Il rangea ses affaires dans son armoire et débuta une lecture sur son livre de potion de deuxième année. Après avoir mangé, il continua un peu sa lecture puis s'entraîna à l'occlumancie, il fit sérieusement les exercices décrit dans le livre, éteignit sa lumière et s'endormit.

CLAP ! CLAP ! CLAP !

Harry se réveilla et se leva rapidement pour ouvrir la fenêtre, à son grand étonnement, ce n'est pas un hibou qui émergea de la fenêtre mais un corbeau comme on en voyait dans un coin particulier de Londres. Il était assez grand, les plumes étaient d'un noir profond et parfaitement lisse et ses yeux noirs brillaient d'intelligence. A sa patte, une lettre était accrochée. Il libéra de son fardeau l'oiseau et décacheta l'enveloppe. Il avait une mauvaise impression. Et il avait raison. Il sentit quelque chose l'attirait par le nombril et le tirer sur l'avant, il plongea puis ses pieds se posèrent à nouveau sur le plancher des vaches. Une fois récupéré du voyage en portoloin, il vida son esprit et se retourna. Il était dans une petite pièce, assez miteuse d'apparence mais donnant assez de confort pour loger. Sur la droite et sur la gauche, de cheminées s'élevait et dégageait une chaleur bien venue. Derrière lui se tenait la porte d'entrée ou de sortie selon le point de vue, elle était en tout cas entièrement entourée d'une bibliothèque remplie de livre. En face de lui, sur une chaise, était posé un grand homme brun, la peau très blanche avec un air nordique selon sa tenue qui était composé d'un long manteau de fourrure. Des yeux bleus et un front haut complétait le tout, c'était un homme bien bâtit.

- Bonsoir Harry, dit Voldemort, car il s'agissait de lui.

- Salut, j'n'aime pas trop les portoloins, essaye de prévenir la prochaine fois, répondit Harry. Voldemort baissa la tête puis reprit.

- On a pas eu trop le temps de parler, l'arrivé du vieux fou a tout chamboulé. Notre alliance maintenant acquise, il faut que tu apprennes le plus de choses, car je doute que l'autre, dit-il en parlant de Dumbledore, t'apprendra quelque chose de la magie noire, de sa terrible puissance. Je sais que tu as un potentiel énorme et il faut absolument que tu t'en serves pour nettoyer cette planète remplie de moldue.

- Tenteras-tu quelque chose cette année, demanda Harry.

- Je suis encore trop faible, mais ce sorcier Bulgare m'as beaucoup aidé, je cherche pour l'instant un moyen de retrouvé mon corps. Il y a sûrement une potion ou une incantation, dit Voldemort, pensif. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fais venir ici, tu te trouves dans une de mes principales planques, et je te propose d'emprunter quelques uns de mes livres car je suis sûr que tu dois t'ennuyer chez ses moldus.

- Merci, dit Harry. Voldemort sourit. Qu'est ce que Harry voudrait le lui faire ravaler, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquer, mais il avait besoin de lui.

Après avoir choisis quelques livres, il repartit par le même moyen de transport et Harry trouva cela très, mais alors très désagréable. Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, il rangea ses nouveaux livres derrière ceux de première année. Il s'allongea sur son lit, et s'endormit à moitié, sûrement du au décalage des fuseaux horaires. Une semaine plus tard, il du utiliser son don pour empêcher sa Tante de devoir lui donner tout un tas de corvées et pour mangé en compagnie des Manson, une famille avec qui son Oncle conclurait peut-être la plus grosse affaire de toute sa carrière. La famille Dursley était stressée, contrairement à Harry qui continuait à étudier. Il avait lu les livres de DCFM et il s'été fait violence pour ne pas les jetés à la poubelle. Harry ne savait pas ce qui lu apporter de savoir que la couleur préféré de Lockart était le lila. Il était donc rapidement passé à son livre de sortilège, déjà beaucoup plus intéressant par le contenu. Une heure avant que les Manson arrive, il prit une douche puis s'habilla d'un jean délavé bleu et d'une chemise noire en soie. Il du utilisé une bonne partie d'un tube de gel pour réussir à plaquer ses cheveux normalement indomptable. Le résultat lui plu et il descendit dans la cuisine où tout étincelait de beauté. La sonnerie de l'entrée se fit entendre, Harry se leva et alla ouvrir la porte.

- Monsieur, Madame, bienvenue chez les Dursley. Puis-je prendre vos manteaux avant de les rejoindre.

Le dîner, selon Harry se passa bien, les Manson semblait être content, surtout la femme de celui-ci qui aimait beaucoup les gâteaux. Il débarrassa la table et salua les Manson avant de s'en aller pour se coucher. Seulement quand il rentra, son précieux lit était déjà occupé par un elfe de maison et apparemment, vu comment il sauté, il semblerait qu'il affectionnait son lit comme trampoline. Harry prit la parole.

- Que fait un elfe de maison dans ma chambre, ton nom, demanda Harry.

- Je suis Dobby, et je viens vous prévenir qu'il y a un complot à Poudlard vous visant directement.

- Si tu connais ce complot, c'est qu'il vient de ton maître, et je me souviens maintenant, Draco m'a cité les différents elfes qu'il avait. Ainsi, Lucius Malefoy est concerné n'est-ce pas.

- Un peu, couina l'elfe.

- Et bien raconte moi la suite, je suis pas devin, dit Harry brutalement.

- Je ne peux pas trahir mon maître, je ne peux pas.

- Et tu crois que ça va lui faire plaisir que tu essayes de me prévenir. Quel ordre t'as t-il spécifié.

- Que je ne devais rien dire...répondit l'elfe de maison.

- Et bien écrit le sur papier. L'elfe pencha la tête puis acquiesça. Il prit un parchemin et écrivit : "Mon maître va tenter d'introduire un journal spécial de Tom Jedusort dans Poudlard pour tuer Harry Potter.

- C'est sûrement un journal magique, et bien merci de m'avoir prévenue, je crois que tu peux partir maintenant.

- Vous ne pouvez aller à Poudlard, couina l'elfe.

- Et tu crois que tu vas m'en empêcher, il me suffit de prévenir ton maître...

- C'est pour votre sécurité, le basilic va... je n'aurais pas du dire ça, méchant Dobby, méchant Dobby. Il commença à se taper contre le mur, Harry dans ses pensées, le laissa faire. Un basilic à Poudlard, cela commençait à devenir dangereux, et le père de Draco était compris dans cette équation à plusieurs inconnues.

- Promettez moi que vous n'irez pas à Poudlard cette année, reprit l'elfe quand il fut puni. Harry désirant être débarrassé répondit :

- Ok Dobby, et maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de rentrer à la maison. Le petit être baissa la tête et disparut. Son lit enfin libéré, il s'écroula dessus et s'endormit.

Harry s'emmerdait royalement à Privet Drive, seul les cours de judo lui permettaient de s'amuser un peu, même si c'était devenu très sportif. Harry eut soudain une idée génialissime. Il commença à tout mettre dans sa valise, livres, vêtements, chaudron et balai. Il rétrécit sa malle et alla au chaudron baveur grâce au Magicobus. Il alla à Gringott's où il changea le quart de ses gallions en livre sterling qu'il mit dans un autre coffre sous un nouveau nom pour pas que le vieux fou ne lui pause de problème. Ce qui était bien avec les gobelins, c'est qu'il ne respectait pas les lois du ministère ou de quiconque d'autre, et Harry pouvait être tranquille envers eux. Il se fit faire une carte bleu puis partit du côté moldu. La première chose qu'il fit, fut de louer une chambre dans un hôtel assez sympa dans Londres, il y entreposa toutes ses affaires puis jeta un sort sur la porte pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre qu'avec l'empreinte de ses baguettes. Il passerait son dernier moi à Londres. Il acheta plusieurs fringues dans des magasins, s'acheta une chaîne HI-FI et quelques CD pour ne pas s'ennuyer dans sa chambre le soir. Il installa tout le matériel dans sa chambre et brancha le tout. Il écouta de la musique d'un film qui était très reposant. Il s'endormit bientôt dans un profond sommeil.

" Je vais faire mes achats au chemin de traverses mercredi prochain, on peut se voir à 10 heures devant le marchand de glace. DM"

Une lettre court mais qui rendit joyeux Harry. Il ne restait que trois semaines de vacances, et Harry en profitait au maximum, il alla plusieurs fois au cinéma et à la piscine, mais en loisirs cette fois-ci. Il étudia sérieusement les livres de magie noires de Voldemort et les testa sur un pantin qu'il avait fait apparaître. Le mercredi arriva rapidement et Harry attendait maintenant devant le glacier, habillé en parfait moldue avec un jean assez moulant et délavé, une chemise en soie noire légèrement ouverte surmontée d'une veste noire. Il s'était fait aussi une folie et s'était acheté une petite chaîne en argent avec une petite pierre émeraude. Elle était présentement attachée à son petit cou. Après des retrouvailles touchante, Harry expliqua à Draco ses magnifiques vacances très studieuse et qu'il avait déjà ses fournitures. Draco, quant à lui était partit un mois en Russie et avait visité le Kremlin et d'autres monuments un peu plus sorcier. Il discutait joyeusement et Lucius les regardait silencieusement en les suivant.

- On doit faire un truc à l'allée des embrumes, tu nous suit, demanda Draco.

- Sans problème Draco, avec un peu de chance, je vais trouver des trucs intéressants.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une rue assez étroite, parcoururent une distance assez coûte et rentrèrent dans une boutique assez glauque ou crâne et mais desséché se partageait la devanture du magasin. Mr Malefoy alla directement vers le comptoir, laissant Harry et Draco regardait les étalages. Mr Malefoy les prévint de rien toucher avant de se retourner, le patron venant d'arriver. Il n y avait pas grand chose à part une main de la gloire. Il se rabattirent donc sur le Quidditch et parlèrent du nouveau nimbus.

- Je pense que je vais l'acheter, dit Harry, il faut le balai le plus haut de gamme pour un attrapeur.

- Je ne crois pas que ce sera nécessaire, dit le père de Draco en revenant vers eux, il avait apparemment fini de marchander pour ses objets douteux. Je compte donner à toute l'équipe de Serpentard des nimbus 2001.

- Merci Monsieur Malefoy, dit Harry. Au fait Draco, tu t'es entraîné pour le poste de poursuiveur

- Je n'ai fait que ça depuis que je suis rentré de la Russie.

Ils allèrent ensuite à Gringott's où Harry put remarquer que le coffre des Malefoy était tout aussi bien pourvu que le sien. L'avantage, avait dit Harry, est que lui, il l'avait pour lui tout seule. Draco bouda un peu avant d'éclater de rire et de se diriger vers la librairie qui était bondé à cause des dédicaces que faisait Lockart. Un type qui avait obtenue cinq fois le lauréat du plus beau sourire décerné par Sorcière Hebdo. Harry et Draco soupirèrent avant d'entrer dans le magasin. Draco fit rapidement ses achats quand il y'eut un imprévu. Lockart était arrivé et avait vu Harry. Comme un requin chassant sa proie, le Lockhart fondit sur son gibier et posa ses mâchoires (ses mains) sur son épaule. Harry se débattit mais rien à faire, il avait une bonne poigne. Harry, décidé à ne pas se faire avoir et voulant enlever ce sourire moqueur des lèves de Draco, fit une prise rapide qu'il avait apprise au judo. Il plaqua sa main brutalement sur le thorax de Lockart, ce dernier vola dans la pièce et s'écrasa sur ces précieux portraits de lui-même. Il revint vers Draco qui souriait encore plus. Avant de partir, il put quand même entendre que Lockart avait la place de professeur de DCFM à Poudlard.

- Malédiction, héla Harry, dépité. Draco le consola mais un deuxième accros sous le nom de la famille Weasley se présenta. Ron attaqua aussitôt.

- Ca a dû te faire plaisir, Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter, poursuivit Weasley. Toujours à vouloir se rendre intéressant.

- Si tu veux, je te fais le même traitement avec une réduc vu que tu n'as pas assez de sous pour te payer des affaires correctes, dit Harry, légèrement de mauvaise humeur. Weasley devint écarlate.

- Sûr, approuva Draco, j'imagine que tes parents n'auront plus rien à manger pendant un mois après t'avoir acheté tous ces bouquins. Weasley devint rouge de fureur, comme la fille rousse qui était à côté de lui, sûrement sa soeur. Les deux laissèrent tomber leurs affaires dans le chaudron devant eux. Weasley s'approcha menaçant.

- Ron ! s'écria Mr Weasley noyé dans la foule en compagnie de Fred et George. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Viens, on sort, c'est de la folie ici.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, Arthur Weasley, dit Mr Malefoy, prenant le relais de son fils et de son ami.

Fred et George firent un salut très discret à Harry avant de regarder les deux protagonistes. Au bout d'un moment, la situation dérapa quand le père de Weasley se jeta sur celui de Draco. Le chaudron se renversa et Mr Malefoy fut projeté contre une étagère pas très loin. Des dizaines d'épais grimoires leurs tombèrent dessus dans un grondement de tonnerre. Hagrid, qui venait d'arriver, fit le ménage et sépara les deux hommes. Mr Malefoy rendit le livre qu'il avait pris auparavant et Harry put remarquer un livret ou un journal, qui n'était pas là toute à l'heure. Il en avait fait exprès, apparemment de déclarer cette bagarre. Le plan le visant avait commencé, et sous ses yeux en plus. Il faudrait récupéré ce journal le plus vite possible. Ils partirent ensuite de magasin et le reste des courses se fit silencieusement.

Les trois semaines se déroulèrent rapidement et on était maintenant à la veille de la renter et Shon lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un bar proche de l'endroit où il logeait. Il voulait lui parler de quelque chose qui semblait très important, c'est donc un peu stressé qu'il rentra dans le bar, Shon était déjà là, dans le coin non-fumeur, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Harry qui ne voulait pas replongé. Ils prirent leur commande puis Shon commença.

- Je n'ai pas appris le judo dans un club, dit-il, j'ai reçu l'enseignement d'un maître, un peu plus de deux mois intensif. J'ai vu tes capacités, et si tu avais l'âge, tu pourrais facilement passer ta ceinture noire. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas maître moi-même, mais je pense que mon maître serait, disons intéresser de t'enseigner. Je te propose l'année prochaine de partir à sa rencontre dans la montagne sacrée au Japon, le Fuji-Yama. Il faudrait par contre l'autorisation de ton directeur, car cela peu durée deux mois comme six. Harry était très intéressé.

- Si j'ai l'autorisation de mon directeur, j'accepte d'aller à la rencontre de votre maître, dit Harry.

- Parfait, je ne t'ai qu'appris le combat à mains nues, dit Shon, il te montrera l'emploie des armes blanches et la particularité des plantes pour soignés. Il regarda sa montre. Il faut que j y aille, ma femme va croire que je la trompe sinon. Harry fit un petit sourire et serra la main de son entraîneur, il firent un bout de chemin ensemble puis Harry rentra à l'hôtel où sa valise était déjà prête pour le lendemain.

Harry avait mis son réveil pour qu'il sonne à 8h30, il ne sonna jamais pour on ne sait quelle raison. Il était dix heures, il jura entre ses dents, s'habilla en catastrophe et sorti de la chambre. Ayant payé d'avance, il héla un taxi qui se gara devant l'hôtel.

- Gare King's Kross, dit Harry au chauffeur et rapidement si possible.

Le taxi démarra et s'élança dans la rue à 10 heures 25, à l'approche de la gare, il fut pris dans un bouchon, pressé par le temps, Harry remercia le chauffeur et lui paya la course avant de s'en aller à pied, traînant la grosse malle derrière lui. Il arriva à la gare à dix heures moins dix, il mit 5 minutes de plus à trouver un chariot qui soit en état de marche. Le monde dans la gare était telle qu'il du mettre plus de temps que d'habitude pour rejoindre la voie 9 et 10. Il ne lui restait que une minute avant que le train ne s'en aille. Il se dirigea en marchant vers le mur, soufflant et s'apprêta à traverser en compagnie d'un certain roux qu'il portait en horreur. Mais tout se liguer contre lui et Harry se prit le mur, heureusement qu'il était y aller en marchant, cela lui permit de rester discret, ce ne fut pas le cas de Weasley qui l'avait fait en courrant, sa malle s'était renversé à terre et la cage qui contenait son rat était à moitié ouvert, le garçon se massait lamentablement sa hanche droite.

- Alors Weasley, railla Harry, on sait plus conduire un chariot.

- Tais-toi, je vais être en retard. Harry regarda sa montre.

- Trois, deux, un… Trop tard Weasley, tu es en retard.

- Mais que vas-t-on faire ? dit Weasley paniqué.

- Je vais tenter un autre moyen de locomotion, dit Harry en pensant au Magicobus, toi tu n'as qu'à attendre tes chers parents, mais je te conseille de rejoindre ton moyen de transport.

- Pourquoi, dit bêtement Weasley.

- Si tu n'as pas remarqué, la belette, tout le monde nous regarde et Harry le planta ici.

A la sortie de la gare, il se cacha dans une ruelle sombre, rétrécit sa malle et la mit dans sa poche. Il se promena dans Londres, s'acheta une glace puis quand la nuit se mit à tomber, il appela le Magicobus qui apparut aussitôt, après le discours de Stan avec un « mais tu n'es pas dans le Poudlard express ». Harry put enfin s'exprimer.

- J'ai loupé le train et je veux aller à Poudlard, je te file 10 gallions si tu m'emmènes directement là bas avant tes autres clients, 10 galions pour chacun de vous, il en va de soi.

- C'est quoi ta destination, dit Stan en faisant de gros yeux.

- La gare de Pré au lard sera parfaite. Il lui donna son pourboire et alla s'asseoir derrière le conducteur.

BANG !

Le paysage défila et ils étaient passés du côté rural de Londres au village paumé de Pré au Lard. Il longeait présentement la voie de chemin de fer. Après cinq minutes, ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt mais le train n'était pas encore arrivé, Harry les remercia et se précipita vers les calèches qui était déjà là. Même si le train n'était pas encore là, la calèche se mit en branle dans bringuebalant de fer et de bois. Quand il sortit de la calèche qui s'était arrêté devant le perron de la grande porte de Poudlard, il eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que quelqu'un l'attendait, avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Professeur Dumbledore, dit Harry en baissant la tête en signe de salut.

- Bonjour Harry, je savais que j'avais vu une calèche partir alors que le train n'arrive que dans une heure, mais vient, entre dans la grande salle, et explique moi pourquoi tu es arrivé avant le train.

Après s'être assis à la table des professeurs, à côté de Dumbledore. Il trouva que c'était bizarre de voir la grande salle de ce point de vue, elle semblait plus petite. Encore heureux que les professeurs n'était pas encore arrivé. Il se secoua la tête et se retourna vers le professeur qui attendait patiemment que son élève prenne la parole.

- Voyez vous, c'est une histoire bizarre, commença Harry.

* * *

NDA: Et voilà le premier chapitre tant attendue du livre 2 et la suite du premier livre, j'espère qu'il vous as satisfé. Je remercie aussi tout les reviewers, celame fait chaud au coeur qu'autant de monde s'inéresse à ma fanfic, je vous remercie beaucoup. Comme on ne peut plus faire de RAR, je ne peux pas vous dire autre chose, néanmoins, je réponds toujours aux questions, la plus répendue et y'aura-t-il un slash Draco/Harry? Je le clame hut et fort, non, il n'y aura pas de salsh dans cette fic, peut être un viol, mais ce sera un fille garçon. A bientot et laissez moiplein de reviews. 


	2. Gilderoy Lockhart :

**Harry Potter : mage gris ? Livre 2 : La chambre des secrets :**

**Disclaimer: **Malheureusement pour le pauvre auteur que je suis, tout l'univers de Harry Potter n'appartient qu'à JKR, cette histoire n'as pour but que de divertir et aucun argent ne sera fait grâce à cette histoire.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent: **Harry occupe son été par l'étude principale de l'occlumancie mais aussi de la magie noire donné par Voldemort. Il apprend par Dobby, l'elfe de maison de Draco, qu'un basilic lui en veut à Poudlard, et qu'un journal magique de Tom Jedusort est introduit par Poudlard. Quand il va en compagnie de Draco et son père au libraire, Lucius Malefoy profite d'une bagarre pour glisser le journal dans un livre de la jeune sœur de Weasley. Shon lui propose à la fin de ses vacances d'apprendre les arts martiaux par un maître japonais mais il lui faut l'accord du directeur de sa pension car cela pourrait duré six mois. Après une rentrée obligé à Poudlard par le Magicobus, il arrive en avance à Poudlard et Dumbledore le questionne.

**Chapitre 2 : Gilderoy Lockhart :**

Harry s'arrêta après avoir expliqué ses mésaventures à Dumbledore, il aborda le sujet qu'il affectionnait le plus. Il lui expliqua donc ses cours de judo, sa facilité et la proposition de Shon pour partir dans un temple sur le Fuji-Yama. Il regarda avec attention le visage du directeur réfléchir. Après un temps de réflexion assez long, il lui répondit :

- Il me faudrait son nom pour savoir de qui il s'agit, le Japon vient de ressortir d'une guerre contre un mage noire assez virulent. Il me faudrait le nom de ce maître japonais, et j'irais voir par moi-même comment on peut s'arranger.

- Merci monsieur, j'irais lui demander au prochaine vacance le nom de son maître, et j'espère que vous accepterez, je me demande aussi comment Weasley va s'en sortir… Rogue entra au pas de course dans la salle, il le salua d'un signe de tête et lui montra une page d'un journal. Dumbledore lui donna des consignes à suivre et ce dernier s'en alla.

- Apparemment, reprit Dumbledore, votre camarade à choisi la voie des airs pour débuter sa seconde année à Poudlard. Une voiture volante a été aperçue plusieurs fois, et toujours en direction de l'école. Au fait, je te présente la nouvelle concierge que tu connais je crois, dit-il en montrant de la main une vieille femme entrer avec un chat dans les bras. Son préféré, Mistigri.

- Mrs Figg ! s'exclama Harry. Il s'était bien foutu de lui, pensa Harry. Dumbledore lui avait collé une sorcière dans les pattes pour le surveillait et bien pouvoir le contrôler. Harry hurla intérieurement de rage. Vous êtes une sorcière ? demanda Harry pour la forme.

- Non, je suis ce qu'on appelle une cracmol, répondit la vieille femme.

Les autres professeurs commencèrent à affluer sauf McGonagall et Rogue. Sous les regards intrigués, il se leva et alla s'asseoir à la table vide de Serpentard, cela faisait bizarre de voir la grande salle si vide et si silencieuse. Les élèves commencèrent à affluer et à remplir la grande salle. Draco arriva, entouré de Goyle et Crabbe. Dès qu'il le vit, il se jeta sur lui et demanda des explications. Il raconta donc ses fabuleuses aventures à presque toute la table avant d'être enfin tranquille. Il ferma les yeux et vida son esprit. Il se sentait déjà mieux. Il n'écouta pas le discours du directeur, il se ressemblait tous de toute façon, à quoi bon s'en occuper. La bouche du choixpeau s'ouvrit et il chanta :

_Bonjour Messieurs les professeurs_

_Salutation Monsieur le directeur_

_Bienvenue aux premières années_

_La répartition peut commencé._

_Je me présente, je suis le choixpeau_

_Et de moi vous saurez la maison_

_Qui vous accueilleront _

_Je ne suis pas un simple chapeau._

_Gryffondor le brave_

_Gryffondor le courageux_

_Gryffondor le hargneux_

_Si vous l'êtes, voici votre maison,_

_Gryffondor ! Je m'exclame._

_Serpentard le rusé_

_Serpentard le sournois_

_Serpentard le bourgeois_

_Si vous l'êtes, voici votre maison,_

_Serpentard ! Je dirais._

_Serdaigle l'intelligente_

_Serdaigle l'érudite_

_Serdaigle la sympathique_

_Si vous l'êtes, voici votre maison,_

_Serdaigle ! Je m'exclame._

_Poufsouffle pour la loyauté_

_Poufsouffle pour la justice_

_Poufsouffle pour travailler_

_Si vous l'êtes, voici votre maison,_

_Poufsouffle ! Je dirais._

Toute la grande salle se mit à applaudir la performance du choixpeau, qui avait fait une chanson un peu bizarre mais bon, se dit Harry, la vieillesse commençait à le toucher peut-être. McGonagall, ouvrit son parchemin et épela les nouveaux élèves comme Crivey qui alla à Gryffondor ou Hayden Park à Serpentard. Léa Zwillinger(1) alla à Serdaigle tandis que sa jumelle Maria, fut envoyée à Serpentard. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et écouta la suite du discours de Dumbledore.

- Fais chier le vieux, il a pas bientôt finit, grogna Harry. J'ai la dalle moi. Draco pouffa de rire et la fille à côté le regarda avec de grands yeux verts, comme les siens bizarrement.

- Tes yeux sont très jolis, dit-il à la jeune fille.

- Remarque narcissique, s'exclama Draco, il a les mêmes yeux que toi. La jeune fille éclata de rire.

- La blondinette, là-bas, c'est Draco Malefoy, les deux gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle. Et moi je suis…

- Harry Potter, continua-t-elle, j'ai vu ta cicatrice.

- C'est cool Harry, tu n'as même plus besoin de te présenter, tout le monde te connaît.

- Cela s'appelle être charismatique mon cher, tout le contraire de toi Draco. Ce dernier bouda et la fille se remit à rire. Ah ! Il a enfin fini. Harry prit le plat de frite et discuta avec Maria, qui était très sympa. D'après Draco, elle faisait partie d'une riche famille allemande. Après avoir finit sa tarte à la mélasse, Harry se tourna vers Draco.

- Au fait, je risque d'être absent pour le début de ma troisième année, je pars étudier les arts martiaux au japon.

- Tu as de la chance, je suis jamais aller au Japon, mon père trouve que ce pays n'est pas bon pour les poumons, je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

- Tout simplement parce que es moldus ont crée les voitures, comme celle du ministère mais ils ont besoin d'une matière assez nocive pour les poumons pour avancer. Il y' a aussi pas mal de monde sur une petite surface alors…

Troisième partie du discours de Dumbledore. Harry se lève enfin, accompagné de Draco, Pansy qui s'est accroché au bras du blond. Maria qui restait assez près de Harry, ne connaissant pas le château. Il y avait aussi l'équipe de Quidditch au complet même si il manquer un poursuiveur. Théodore Nott suivait un peu plus loin avec Moon et Millicent Bulstrode, qui, selon Pansy s'était entiché de ce looser. Encore plus loin se trouver les premières années dirigé par le préfet dont il ne savait plus le nom. Il donna le mot de passe au mur et s'en alla vers sa chambre pour se coucher aussitôt. Il avait une grande envie de dormir. Il dit auparavant au revoir à tout le monde avant de s'en aller.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il était très tôt et personne n'était dans la salle commune. Harry sortit sa baguette et fit un peu de place au milieu de la salle commune. Il créa un mannequin qui ressemblait à lui-même. Ils se mirent en garde. Le mannequin l'attaqua, Harry bloqua son coup, prit son bras et le lui brisa nette. Il fit un saut, s'appuya sur ses épaules et se retrouva devant lui. Il lui souleva le bras gauche, et porta deux atémis sauvages dans ses côtes. Le mannequin sembla manquer d'air, d'écarlate, il devint cramoisi, battit l'air des deux bras et s'abattit comme une masse. Harry fit disparaître le tout et se retourna quand quelqu'un derrière lui se mit à applaudir, c'était Maria, qui était parfaitement habillé et coiffé.

- Je crois que je ne t'embêterais jamais, vu ce que t as fais à ce pauvre toi-même, dit-elle en souriant.

- Je n'utilise ceci que contre mes ennemis, répondit Harry, j'espère que tu seras plutôt mon ami.

- Si tu es d'accord, je veux bien qu'on soit ami, dit Maria, je pourrai te présenter ma jumelle, Léa. Tu verras, elle est assez bizarre comme fille mais elle a un fond sympa quand on sait dans quel sens la prendre.

Draco les rejoignirent et ils allèrent ensemble dans la grande salle où il n'y avait que Granger qui lisait son exemplaire de Voyages avec les vampires. Harry sortit sa baguette et d'un sort, referma le livre violemment devant son nez qui devint rouge. Elle sursauta et s'étala par terre, le pichet de jus de citrouille tomba sur elle. Harry éclata de rire, vite suivit de Draco et Maria. Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger quand presque tous les autres élèves arrivèrent au même moment. Le courrier arriva rapidement et Maria et Draco reçurent chacun un hiboux. Celui de Maria repartit ensuite vers la table des Serdaigles. Harry n'attendait rien et continua à manger. Il releva soudainement la tête à cause des murmures inquiets à la table des Gryffondors.

- Tiens, Weasley a reçu une beuglante. Ouvrez bien vos oreilles. Une petite explosion survint et une voix cria :

…VOLER LA VOITURE ! ÇA NE M'AURAIT PAS ÉTTONÉ QU'ILS TE RENVOIENT ! ATTEND UN PEU QUE JE T'AIE SOUS LA MAIN ! J'IMAGINE QUE TU NE T'ES PAS DEMANDÉ DANS QUEL ÉTAT D'INQUIÉTUDE ON ÉTAIT, TON PÈRE ET MOI QUAND ON A VU QUE LA VOITURE AVAIT DISPARU !...REÇU UNE LETTRE DE DUMBLEODRE HIER SOIR ! J'AI CRU QUE TON PÈRE ALLAIT MOURIR DE HONTE ! ON NE T'A PAS ÉLEVÉ PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNÉES POUR QUE TU TE CONDUISES COMME ÇA ! TU AURAIS PU TE TUER !... ABSOLUMENT INDIGNÉE ! TON PÈRE RISQUE UNE ENQUÊTE DU MINISTÈRE ! C'EST ENTIÈREMENT TA FAUTE ET SI JAMAIS TU REFAIS LA MOINDRE BÊTISE, TU REVIENS IMMÉDIATEMENT À LA MAISON.

Harry se mit à sourire, Weasley était vraiment un pauvre idiot, piquer la voiture de ses parents et la faire voler. Le pire, selon Rogue, c'est qu'il s'était écrasé contre le saule cogneur du parc qui avait une grande valeur. Il rangea sa baguette grâce à laquelle il avait pu enregistré la magnifiquement belle voix de Mrs Weasley. On ne sait jamais, cela pouvait toujours lui servir. Granger, qui était revenue entre temps refit la morale au pauvre Weasley qui n'avait rien demandé et dont ses oreilles commençaient à chauffer sérieusement.

Un autre point chiffonner Harry, la sœur de Weasley avait été placé à Gryffondor et étant Serpentard, il lui était impossible pour lui de récupérer le carnet, surtout que les filles avait leurs marches enchanté de telles façons que les garçons ne pouvaient pas monter les marches des filles. Il avait vérifié en envoyant Goyle chercher Pansy qui était pourtant juste à côté de lui. Il avait fait une belle chute. Harry soupira, il était impossible pour lui de récupérer le journal. Il devait attendre, comme tout le monde, pensa amèrement Harry.

Harry se leva et partit vers le parc où avait lieu le cour de botaniques avec oh surprise, les Gryffondors. Ils croisèrent Lockhart qui leur expliqua qu'il aidait Mrs Chourave à soigner e saule cogneur. La prof de botanique ne semblait pas du même avis, elle était de mauvaise humeur et était couvert de bandages. Elle grogna le numéro de la serre (numéro 3), ce qui sembla ravir à peu près tout le monde. Alors qu'il allait rentrer dans la serre, Lockart demanda si il pouvait emprunter Harry. Mrs Chourave, voyant un moyen de se débarrasser de ce gêneur laissa le pauvre Harry au griffes du professeur de DCFM. Il referma la porte et s'écria :

- Ah, Harry, Harry, Harry. Il fit étinceler ses dents blanches.

- Arrêtez, vous allez me faire attraper des coups de soleil si vous continuez. Harry était lui aussi de mauvaise humeur. L'homme en face de lui déglutissa.

- Quel humour…particulier Harry, non, si je t'ai dit de venir…

- Sans mon accord, coupa Harry.

- Sans ton accord, reprit Lockhart, c'est que je te trouve fascinant, malgré que tu m'a envoyé voltigé à travers Fleury et Bott, je ne t'en tient pas rigueur, mettons ça sur la crise d'ado. Il me soule, pensa Harry.

- On va mettre les points sur les « i », professeur, dit Harry de sa voix la plus froide et doucereuse possible. Il vit avec délectation le professeur frissonner. Primo, j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de m'appeler Harry, d'élève à professeur, ça me dérange. Secondo, arrêtez de me faire sautez mon premier cour de l'année et de toujours me suivre. Trio, je ne suis pas une bête de foire comme vous alors arrêtez de vouloir m'exhiber comme un trophée. Et enfin quattro, ARRETEZ DE ME FAIRE CHIER, cria Harry. Le professeur sursauta. Comprendo , reprit-il d'une voix mortellement calme. Le professeur frissonna. Harry sourit. Vous avez peur, parfait.

Et Harry le planta là, rejoignant avec bonheur son cours de botanique déjà bien entamée. Nom de dieu que ça fait du bien, pensa Harry avant de s'excuser de son retard. Il demanda à Draco des infos sur le cours puis enfila son cache oreille. Il se craqua les doigts et empoigna une belle mandragore. Il prit un grand pot sous la table et y plongea la plante magique puis la recouvra de compost humide qui ne laissa plus apparaître que les feuilles. Il se lava les mains au lavabo proche puis regarda comment se débrouiller les autres. Il nota que Weasley failli se faire arracher un doigt tandis que Londubat tomber par terre, évanouit. Ensuite, Harry changea en métamorphose un scarabée en bouton du premier coup. La vieille chouette lui donna 5 points du bout des lèvres.

Il était juste derrière Granger, et quand le cours fut fini, Harry put remarquer que son emploi du temps était couvert de petit cœur à certains endroits. La bouche de Harry s'étira en un long sourire et dès qu'elle se leva, Harry lui chipa son emploi du temps et s'exclama tout haut.

- Tu ne savais pas que les relations entre professeurs et les élèves étaient interdites Granger. Je suis sût que mon grrraaannnd ami Lockhart serait ravi de savoir qu'il a une groupie. Il fit passer l'emploi du temps à Draco qui lui-même le donna aux autres Serpentard qui éclatèrent bien vite de rire.

- Rendez moi ça, cria Granger, rouge de honte.

- Mais tout de suite Granger, dit un élève de Serpentard, je touche pas aux affaires d'une salle sang de bourbe, moi. Il chiffonna l'emploi du temps et le lança sur Hermione.

- Tu es pathétique Granger, dit Harry d'une voix douce, toujours dans tes livres pour être première, et pourtant, c'est moi qui suis major dans toutes les matières. Je ne passe pas autant de toi dans les livres, et je suis premier, formidable. Sors un peu et oxygène toi la tête de temps en temps, ça te fera du bien.

Et Harry s'en alla du couloirs, entouré de tout les autres Serpentard qui le féliciter. Ils allèrent donc de bonne humeur déjeuner dans la grande salle. Harry et Draco parlèrent Quidditch, surtout ce dernier qui allait passer les tests pour devenir attrapeur. Soudain, Harry tourna la tête, il se sentit observer. Il vit un petit garçon qui le regarder fixement, comme paralysé. Il tenait entre les mains un appareil photo moldu et devint cramoisi quand il vit le regard froid de Harry. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'imprudent.

- T'es qui toi, demanda d'une vois féroce Harry.

- Crivey, Colin Crivey, je suis de Gryffondor. Je peux te prendre en photo.

- Une photo, découpe ton manuel d'histoire contemporaine et tu en auras dix, des photos, dit Harry d'une voix cassante ? Il se lança sur un grand speech sur sa famille, Voldemort et tout le tralala. Harry, lui, en profita pour regarder une jolie troisième année passé à côté de lui. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur qui la fit devenir cramoisi. Il se retourna vers le pauvre type et lui demanda :

- Tu disais ?

- Une photo dédicacée, dit Crivey d'une voix étranglé.

- Tout le monde en rang, Harry Potter distribue des photos dédicacées ! C'était bien sûr Draco.

- S'il te plaît Draco, ferme là pour une fois, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Oh ! Weasley, tu viens encore sauvé une demoiselle en détresse, dit-il en se retournant vers le roux qui se ramené.

- Il faut le comprendre Harry, dit Draco d'une voix nasillarde, ne te rend tu pas compte que Weasley pourrait revendre sa maison avec une seule photo dédicacé de toi.

- Va donc manger des limaces, ça te fera du bien, Malefoy. Harry caressa sa baguette et murmura quelque chose. Aussitôt après, la voix de Mrs Weasley refit son come-back. SI JAMAIS TU REFAIS LA MOINDRE BETISE… Il stoppa l'enregistrement. Weasley se mit à blanchir.

- Pratique cet enregistrement, n'est-ce pas Weasley, dit Harry. Tu veux que je te le prête ? Des Serpentards de cinquième année s'esclaffèrent bruyamment. Weasley tira sa baguette mais Granger referma son livre et chuchota : « Attention. »

- Qu'entend-je, dit Lockhart. Qui dédicace des photos.

- Monsieur-le-crétain-qui-a-les-dents-blanches, persifla Harry, quelle surprise. Vous vous êtes brossez les dents j'espère. Tout le monde déglutit. Il est fou, pensa Hermione, s'attaquer à un professeur, non mais franchement, quelle manque de maturité.

- Retenue, Mr Potter, vous voulez une relation élève - professeur. Vous voilà servit.

- J'en suis heureux, dit Harry en plaquant sur ces lèvres un sourire sardonique.

Puis il s'en alla, vite suivit de Draco et des autres. Harry se vengerait, et rapidement même. Il arriva devant la porte de DCFM, l'ouvrit avec un simple alohomora et lança un joli sort appelé « detritus », puis il fit un feu de joie en brûlants tous les tableaux de Lockhart. Enfin soulagé, il retourna vers Draco, Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy qui l'attendaient aux environ de la grande salle. Le visage de Lockart fut mémorable quand Lockhart avait ouvert la porte. Il regardait avec ébahissement ses beaux portrait en train de brûlé.

- Magnifique Harry, chuchota Draco à son oreille.

Le professeur les fit installer dans une autre salle et débuta son cours en se présentant d'une façon particulière. Après un récapitulatif de son curriculum vitae, il leur donna pour commencer par un petit questionnaire. Harry le trouva complètement bidon et Harry n'ayant pas sa langue dans sa poche s'exclama :

- Professeur, j'aimerais savoir comment on peut battre un géant en ne sachant que votre couleur préférée. Ou battre un loup-garou avec votre cadeau préféré. Ce n'est pas un test de DCFM, on dirait plus un test sur votre propre personne. Seriez vous narcissique professeur.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler tellement le silence était grand, Lockhart se retourna vers lui, puis dit :

- Je ramasse les copies dans dix minutes, alors on se dépêche. Harry prit sa feuille et écrivit des mots quelque peu vulgaires et moquer. Il lui dona avec un grand sourire sa copie. Il revint vers son bureau et jeta un œil aux copies devant la classe.

- Allons, allons, je vois que personne ne se rappelle que ma couleur préféré est le lila. Je l'ai pourtant clairement indiqué dans une année avec le Yéti et… mais qu'est-ce que. Il venait apparemment de trouver la copie de Harry. Potter, explication, hurla le pauvre professeur.

- Vous êtes narcissique professeur, et je dois vous avouez que quand j'ai lu votre premier livre, il m'a dégoûté, on dirait que vous avez tout fait dans votre vie et comme par hasard, aucune marque sur votre corps, aucune cicatrice. Je me souviens pourtant qu'un géant n'aime pas les sorciers, que les loups-garous sont assez teigneux et que les harpies ne sont pas de gentille vieille dame. On aurait presque l'impression que ce n'est pas vous qui avait fait ces exploit, monsieur j'ai gagné cinq fois le lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur, décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière Hebdo. Le professeur blanchit et passa à un autre sujet, sous les yeux surpris des Gryffondors qui s'attendaient à ce que le professeur le renvoie du cours.

- Les lutins de Cornouailles, s'exclama Lockhart, tout fière de lui. Un ange passa. Puis Finnigan éclata de rire.

- Oui ? Vous avez quelque chose à dire ? demanda-t-il à Finnigan avec un sourire.

- Ils ne sont pas très dangereux, répondit Finnigan.

- N'en soyez pas si sûr, ce sont parfois de petites pestes parfaitement diaboliques !

Et il ouvrit la cage. Des fusées bleues filèrent dans toute la classe, Harry éleva un bouclier et les pauvres lutins s'écrasèrent dessus. Il lança un sort d'expulsion à quelques autres avant de commencer à ranger sa plume dans son sac. Il tenait beaucoup à sa plume. Il laissa les livres de Lockhart. C'était le bordel dans la classe, Londubat était accroché au lustre, les livres était par terre, déchiré ou jetait par les fenêtres précédemment casser. Lockhart essaya une pauvre formule mais un lutin arracha la baguette magique des mains du professeur et la jeta par la fenêtre. Londubat tomba de son perchoir.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, tout le monde se rua vers la sortie et Harry en avait marre, marre, et il cria :

- STOP !

Les lutins s'immobilisèrent, sous son don que Harry trouva décidément très pratique, il bascula son sac sur son épaule, ouvrit la porte entrouverte d'un coup de pied et s'en alla de la pièce. Enfin du calme. Harry retrouva avec plaisir Maria, qui revenait de son cours de Potion avec les Serdaigles. Il discuta avec elle tranquillement, se remettant de ses émotions, puis Draco se joint à la fête et raconta l'animosité entre Harry et Lockhart.

- C'est vrai qu'il est complètement à côté ses chaussures ce mec, complètement narcissique en plus, rajouta Maria.

- Enfin une vraie amie, viens là que je t'embrasse, dit Harry en l'enserrant dans ses bras et lui déposant deux bisous sur chaque joues, je t'adore, c'est pas comme lui, dit Harry en regardant Draco d'un œil noir, toujours à m'emmerder. Maria était elle, rouge de confusion et de gêne, ses parents n'étaient pas très affectueux avec elles à vrai dire. Harry était vraiment quelqu'un de super, pensa-t-elle avant de séparer ses deux amis qui allaient se taper dessus.

La fin de la semaine se passa tranquillement, Lockhart ne l'embêtait plus et changeait à chaque fois de sujet quand Harry lui parler en mal. Colin Crivey, après une tentative de meurtre sur sa personne empêcher de justesse par Draco et Maria sembla disparaître et les points de Serpentard était largement suffisant grâce à l'année dernière. Le week-end, Harry alla voir les jumeaux pour leur demander si il pouvait toujours visiter Pré au Lard, avec l'histoire du miroir, il avait complètement oublié. Fred le rassura et lui dit même qu'il allait lui faire une surprise. Il alla donc chercher son frère et Lee avant d'aller se réfugier tout les quatre dans une salle de classe désaffecté.

- Alors Harry, on se demandait quand tu allais te souvenir qu'on avait une sortie au Pré au Lard, s'écria George.

- Désolé les gars, avec l'histoire du miroir, répondit Harry, j'ai complètement zappé la sortie à Pré au Lard. C'est pour ça qu'on va se dépêcher de faire cette sortie avant qu'un autre ennui me tombe sur la tête.

- C'est partit, dit Lee ? Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! Il avait sortit sa baguette et l'avait pointé sur un bout de parchemin. Sous les yeux ébahis de Harry, des lignes se tracèrent et s'enroulèrent pour former un plan complet de Poudlard.

- Voilà le pourquoi de notre succès à Poudlard, dit Fred d'une voix émue. Cette carte venant des maraudeurs, formé par Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver, nous a beaucoup servit. Elle montre tous les passages secrets, si des personnes se balade près de toi…

- Très pratique contre Rusard, coupa George. Il pointa un point sur la carte. C'est par ce passage secret que nous allons passé pour notre petite escapade. L'entrée se situe à l'endroit précis où se trouve la statue de la sorcière borgne et elle nous mènera dans la cave de Honeydukes.

- On leur doit beaucoup ; des hommes pleins de noblesse qui ont travaillé sans relâche pour aider une nouvelle génération à violer les règlements, dit Fred d'un ton solennel.

- On se voit donc dans cette même pièce dans deux heures, et prend de l'argent, tu trouveras peut-être des choses intéressantes à acheter. On te donnera une cape spéciale pour qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas.

- Vous n'avez jamais su qu'elle était leur nom véritable, demanda Harry.

- Malheureusement non, dit George, mais on trouvera, foi de Weasley.

- Je vous ferais une surprise moi aussi ce soir, dit Harry avant de s'élancer dans les couloirs.

Il était quinze heures et il avait failli oublier que dans une demi-heure, il y avait les sélections. Après être rentré dans sa chambre, il passa sa robe verte et argent et ouvrit son lit. Il vit avec stupéfaction un nimbus 2001. Apparemment, Draco était sûr d'être prit. Il descendit dans la salle commune et vit ses coéquipiers. Il salua son capitaine et discuta avec Draco qui faisait belle et bien partie de l'équipe. Il n'y avait donc plus de sélections et il allait débuter leur premier entraînement.

Arrivé dans le parc, il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir l'équipe de Gryffondors au grand complet accompagné de Weasley, Granger et Finnigan. Les deux capitaines se rejoignirent et murmurèrent furieusement, surtout Marcus qui revint dégoûté. Mais Draco se montra aux yeux de tout le monde et Weasley s'exclama :

- Oh ! Malefoy, quel mauvaise surprise, ton père a payé combien pour que tu entre dans l'équipe.

- Rien du tout, mais il a offert généreusement à toutes l'équipe un magnifique présent.

Ils exhibèrent alors leurs balais flambant neufs avec des mantes en métal chromé étincelant sur lesquels était écrit en lettres d'or : Nimbus 2001.

- Le tout dernier modèle, il est sortit le moi dernier. Je peux te dire qu'il est bien plus performant que les vieux 2000, quand aux Brossdur et autres, ils ne tiennent pas la route.

- Alors Weasley, dit Draco, on a perdu sa langue, c'est que un seul de ses balais doit coûter plus cher que ta porcherie qui te sert de maison.

- Au moins, aucun joueur de Gryffondor n'a payé pour faire partir de l'équipe, dit sèchement Grnager. C'est pour leur talent qu'on les a choisis.

- Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, à toi, espèce de Sang de Bourbe, éructa Draco.

- DRACO ! s'exclama Harry, furieux.

Marcus et Harry durent s'interposer pour empêcher Fred et George de lui sauter dessus. Il ne purent empêcher l'autre Weasley de sortir sa baguette, un jet de lumière suivit d'une détonation jaillit du mauvais côté de la baguette.

- Ron ! Ron ! Ca va ? Hurla Granger.

Il voulut ouvrir la bouche mais la seule chose qu'il sortit fut une limace de taille assez impressionnante. Harry lui se tourna vers Draco.

- Il va falloir qu'on parle Draco, soupira Harry, et très sérieusement. Ils partirent vers un coin éloigné du stade, une fois couvert, Harry laissa échapper toute sa colère.

- MALEFOY, PAUVRE TACHE, TOI QUI VIENT D'UNE GRANDE FAMILLE DE SANG PUR, DIT MOI D'OU VENAIT MA MERE. Draco se fit tout petit.

- Euh, c'était d'une famille de moldue, couina-t-il.

- EXACTEMENT, MA MERE ETAIT UNE SANG DE BOURBE COMME TU LE DIT SI BIEN, ALORS SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE J'ESSAYE SUR TOI MES PRISE D'ART MARTIAUX, JE PENSE QUE TU FERAIS MIEUX DE RAYE DE TON VACABULAIRE CE MOT. COMPRIS. Draco hocha la tête, comprenant que Harry, malgé qu'il soit un Serpentard, restait fidèle à sa famille.

- Désolé, je suis désolé, tu me pardonne, demanda Draco.

- Je te pardonnerais le temps que j'oublie et il repartie vers le centre du terrain où Finnigan, qui était en faîte l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, et Granger traînait Weasley vers la cabane de Hagrid. Harry monta sur son balai et les rattrapa alors qu'ils entrés dans la cabane. Il frappa à la porte et Hagrid l'ouvrit. Finnigan lui jeta un regard furieux et repartit vers Weasley tandis que Granger était au bord des larmes.

- Bonjour Hagrid, Granger, Finnigan, Weasley, en baissant la tête. Si je suis venue, c'est pour excuser Draco de t'avoir traité de Sang de Bourbe. Il est un peu trop dirigé par sa famille mais je lui ai remonté les bretelles. Alors Granger, je m'excuse mais ne crois pas qu'on va devenir ami, menaça-t-il en voyant le regard surpris de la jeune fille. Tu es toujours aussi bête qu'avant à toujours être dans tes livres et à répéter le règlement. Je fais ça seulement parce que ma mère aussi était une sang de bourbe.

- Euh, merci dit Granger. Harry fouilla dans sa poche et jeta 10 gallions sur la table.

- Et ça c'est pour toi Weasley, j'ai pas envie que tu amoche tout le monde avec une baguette défectueuse mais ce que j'ai dit à Granger tient pour toi aussi. Harry fit un rectus effrayent et repartit en remontant sur son balai.

- C'est…bizarre, réussit à dire Seamus.

- Harry a un bon fond, dit Hagrid, mais quand il n'aime pas quelqu'un, il ne l'aime pas. Hermione hocha la tête lentement.

TO BE CONTINUED…

(1) jumelle en allemand.

NDA : Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fic. Il est un peu plus long que le précédent. J'aimerais savoir si vous avez aimé la chanson du choixpeau magique, c'est moi qui les faîtes et je voudrais savoir ce qu'elle donne, alors répondez moi par reviews s'il vous plaît, merci. Dans le prochain chapitre, on va entendre les premiers sifflements du basilic, la sortie non-officiel à Pré au Lard ainsi que la retenue de Harry où ce dernier va apprendre beaucoup de chose. Je vous laisse et laissez moi des reviews pour savoir ce que donne ma fic.

mellon


	3. Maraudage et sifflements :

**Harry Potter : mage gris ? ****Livre 2 : La chambre des secrets :**

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement pour le pauvre auteur que je suis, tout l'univers de Harry Potter n'appartient qu'à JKR, cette histoire n'as pour but que de divertir et aucun argent ne sera fait grâce à cette histoire.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**Harry se fâche aussitôt avec Lockhart, en le ridiculisant un peu, ce dernier lui met une retenue. Harry met ensuite au point une sortie à Pré au Lard avec Fred et George. Il fait aussi la conaissance avec Maria Zwillinger (NDA: Jumelle en allemand) et se fâche avec Draco.

**Maraudage et sifflements :**

La rencontre avec la soeur de Maria avait été pour le moins le plus bizarre, elle avait commencé à dire son anniversaire en seconde, puis tout son histoire, sa vie supposée chez les Dursley, ainsi que son profil psychologique. Selon elle, Harry serait un cas intéressant, il serait un fin calculateur et un homme charismatique. Pour la plaisir, Draco lui avait lancé une multiplication assez dure (960 x 732 divisé par le triple du double de 666. Elle avait répondus d'une voie détachée en quelques secondes la réponse. Elle avait bien sa place à Serdaigle. Puis comme l'avait si bien dit Maria, une fois qu'on la connaissé, elle était plutôt sympathique.

Harry et Draco s'étaient bien vite pardonner, avec un petit coup de pouce de Maria, même si Harry, et Draco le savait bien, gardait ses distances par rapport à lui. Il avait perdue sa confiance, et Draco remettrait du temps à la retrouver. Le week-end fut très tranquille, Harry ayant fini ses devoirs dès le vendredi soir pour être tranquille. Mais quand Maria lui demanda de l'aide pour son devoir de DCFM, Harry s'obligea à sortir de sa torpeur pour lui donner quelques pistes, sans toutefois lui donner les réponses véritables, car ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle progresserait. Harry en avait fait part à Maria qui semblait d'accord avec lui, au plus grands soulagements de Harry.

Néanmoins, le dimanche soir, Harry se dit qu'il était temps pour lui de revoir son professeur préféré, le bien nommé Sévérus Rogue. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait à 22 heures, dans un couloir froid en direction du bureau de son directeur de sa maison. Harry avait quand même pensé à prendre sa cape, même si Figg était plus gentille que Rusard, il ne voulait pas la rencontrer. Les défenses de son cerveau, selon Harry, étaient assez performantes pour quelqu'un qui avait appris dans un livre. Il devait maintenant les tester par un Legilimens pour que celle-ci soit réellement au point. Il arriva devant la porte noire, il frappa lourdement. Rogue ouvrit la porte, puis fut surpris de ne voir personne. Il renifla l'air et se décala légèrement. Harry eut ainsi assez de place pour passé. Le professeur referma la porte et se retourna vers la position supposée de son élève. Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Bonjour Potter, salua le professeur, puis-je savoir quelle est la raison de votre visite à 10 H 30 du soir.

-Bonjour professeur, répondit Harry, je suis là pour poursuivre mon apprentissage de l'occlumancie, et j'ai besoin de vous pour tester mes défenses. Il faut absolument que ni Dumbledore, ni Voldemort découvre la supercherie.

-En effet Potter, dit Rogue, et je suis heureux que vous soyez venu si tôt, de vous même qui plus est. Nous allons donc voir votre travaille d'été. Je vous laisse trente secondes avant d'attaquer.

Harry acquiesça et vida son esprit, une fois que les trente secondes furent écoulé, Rogue lança le sort légilimens qui le percuta. Il sentit une présence étrangère s'insinuer, il essaya de la repousser mais elle était trop puissante. Il lui fallait du temps pour se concentrer, il jeta donc en pâture quelques souvenirs sans importance à Rogue, et refit le vide dans sa tête, puis repoussa une bonne fois pour toute le professeur.

-Très bonne technique Potter, même si elle n'est pas décrite dans le livre, félicita le professeur. Il va falloir maintenant vous créer une barrière mentale prenant l'apparence de quelque chose. La mienne est par exemple un lac défendu par une meute de loup du nord ainsi qu'un champ de protection magique. Le lac contient mes souvenirs. Je vais vous donner une potion qui va vous mettre en transe, et vous faire plonger dans votre centre à souvenir. Sachez que l'impossible n'existe pas là-bas. Les seules frontières seront votre imagination.

-Je vois, dit simplement Harry. Il prit la potion, s'asseyait contre un mur et bu la potion.

Il devint comme flasque et s'écroula...dans une salle entièrement rose. Harry ne perdit pas de temps, il vit que ses souvenirs étaient rassemblés dans une bassine. Il créa un fossé d'au moins cent mètre de diamètre, puis construisit une immense tour noir bardée de pic. La tour finissait par deux pics géants. Harry entassa ses souvenirs dedans, mettant les plus insignifiant en bas et les plus important tout en haut. Il charma la tour pour qu'elles deviennent indestructibles. Après s'être éloigné, il remplie le fossé d'une substance dorée. C'était une potion de délire mélangé à celle de l'endormissement. Il s'arracha quelques cheveux qu'il mit dans le lac pour que les potions soient inoffensives face à lui. Il fortifia le contour du lac de muraille pas très haute mais très épaisse, puis apposa un charme pour que la seule entrée possible soit la porte en titane lourd.

Il contempla son oeuvre puis ajouta la touche finale à la construction. Il concentra toutes sa magie et la jeta sur le haut de la tour. Un immense oeil vert, sans paupière ni sourcil apparue. L'oeil ne clignait pas, et surveillerait entièrement l'endroit. Content de lui, Harry se laissa emporter et il revint dans la salle, complètement vanné. Son professeur l'attendant patiemment derrière son bureau. Harry se leva difficilement et se traîna jusqu'à la chaise.

-Vous êtes exténué Potter, nous essaierons vos défenses le week-end prochain, dit Rogue.

-Merci professeur, répondit Harry.

-Je peux quand même vous dire qu'aucune de vos pensés ne m'atteigne, je pense donc que vous avez fait un bon travail. Au revoir, Potter.

Harry salua son professeur et se retira, il enfila sa cape et partit en direction de son dortoir, serein. Il parcourut quelques couloirs tranquillement et frissonna sans comprendre. Un bruit semblait venir du mur, comme si quelqu'un se déplaçait dans e mur, chose très incongru, même chez les sorciers. Harry entendit alors un sifflement, comme quand Dur anor parlait, mais ces sifflements étaient plus aigus, et ce qu'il racontait faisait froid dans le dos quand on y pensait.

- _Viens là que je te sens, viens là que je t'écorche, viens la que je te tues ! Sale sang de bourbes, vous tuez, vous TUEZ _! Le sifflement s'était arrêté brusquement, le basilic était partit.

Harry accéléra son rythme de pas et rentra précipitamment dans son dortoir. Harry n'avait pas peur du basilic en entier, mais plus de ses yeux. C'était la seule chose qu'il savait sur ces serpents : leurs regard tues. Il devrait d'ailleurs penser à faire des recherches. Il s'endormit assez difficilement cette nuit là, même en utilisant à fond l'occlumancie. Il se réveilla donc le lendemain assez grognon. Mais quand Draco lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, Harry ne répondit rien, comme à chaque fois où cela toucher de près ou de loin Voldemort. Il se rendit dans la grande salle où il se fit aussitôt agripper par son professeur de potion.

- Votre retenue ce passera ce soir à 20 heures, rendez vous devant le tableau du cancre au 2è étage aile sud-est. Et sachez que nous avons le même point de vue sur la manière d'enseigner de Lockhart.

- Merci Monsieur, et à tout de suite.

En effet, Harry avait cours de potion juste après le petit déjeuner. Il prit avec un geste souple la carafe de jus de citrouille et s'en remplie un verre. Il discuta ensuite avec Marcus Flint, des prochaines techniques pour le Quidditch, ainsi du potentiel des autres équipes. Draco se joignit à la partie et Maria les laissa, complètement largué par le dialogue des garçons. Harry et Draco remarquèrent à peine qu'elle était partie. Quand la cloche sonna, les deux garçons se précipitèrent dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le cours où ils arrivèrent juste à l'heure. La potion se passa très bien, et Harry était sûr d'avoir optimal. Heureusement qu'il était de bonne humeur, car Lockhart l'avait légèrement énervé et Harry c'était pas gêné pour répondre.

En occultant Lockhart, Harry put se montrer satisfait de sa journée. Mais Harry avait légèrement oublié la retenue et Maria le lui rappela gentiment dix minutes avant l'heure. Harry fit donc la traversé de Poudlard dans un sprint et réussie, oh miracle ! A arrivé avant son professeur. Le professeur Rogue se pencha vers le tableau et murmura une chose longue et incompréhensible dans un seul souffle.

- Bienvenue dans la salle des retenues, Mr Potter, dit Rogue, comme vous pouvez le remarquer, cette salle n'a pas de sort auto rangement. Vous allez donc avoir la joie, que dis-je, le privilège de la remettre en ordre. Harry grimaça.

- C'est très gentil de votre part, professeur, répliqua Harry.

- Ne vous plaignez pas, répondit le professeur en s'en allant, j'ai empêcher Lockhart de prendre votre aide pour répondre au courrier de ses fans.

Harry pensa alors qu'il avait de la chance, et remarqua que Rogue, dans un oubli qui ne laissait pas place à la suspicion, avait laissé sa baguette. Harry regarda le tas de carton et les hautes étagères. Une échelle du même type que celle d'Ollivander permettait de se déplacer. Harry empoigna sa baguette et repoussa tout le fatras contre le seul mur vierge. Il jeta un sort de nettoyage dans la pièce et ouvrit la fenêtre pour renouveler l'air. Le reste, il devrait le faire à la main. Il prit un dossier au hasard et tomba sur Zabriov. Il le remit à sa place, ce qui veut dire tout au fond, et repartit vers le tas qui l'attendait. Il décida de commencer par les plus gros carton, il prit donc un carton où était marqué : Les quatre fantasques. Il y'avait aussi un court résumé, disant qu'il avait collecté ensemble près de 7000 heures de colles. Harry siffla, puis mit le carton dans la partie spéciale qui concernait les troubles de Poudlard.

Il prit ainsi plusieurs gros carton, la pale revenant aux Tripsie, un groupe composé de 7 filles, ayant collecté 10 498 heures de retenues entre les années 1783 et 1790. Un très beau score pour l'époque, selon le directeur adjoint de l'époque. Il entassa ensuite les autres dossiers beaucoup plus petit. Alors qu'il avait presque fini, Harry soupira en voyant un gros, mais alors un très gros carton. Harry étant un jeune homme bien élevé, il se précipita par curiosité sur le carton, où il vit en grosse lettres rouges: « Dossier Maraudeurs ». Harry siffla de contentement. Il aurait du se douter que si les maraudeurs avaient crée une carte, ils avaient aussi recevoir un nombre considérable d'heure de colle. Il regarda l'index avec attention. C qu'il découvrit le laissa pantois d'ébahissement.

DOSSIER MARAUDEURS:

Nbre: 4 élèves

Sujet(s) du groupe:

James Potter surnommé on ne sais pourquoi Cornedrue. 3017 heures de colle.

Sirius Black surnommé on ne sais pourquoi Patmol. 4001 heures de colle.

Remus Lupin (Préfet) surnommé Lunard, en relation peut-être avec son statut de loup-garou.. 2457 heures de colle.

Peter Pettigrow, surnommé par ses amis Qeudever. 2349 heures de colle.

Remarque: Groupe très hétérogène, les plus grand farceurs de Poudlard depuis les débuts de l'école. Ils totaliseensemble 11 224 heures de colle.

A. Dumbledore.

-Bah ça alors! S'exclama Harry avec stupéfaction, faudra que j'en parler aux jumeau et à Lee. Mon père fait partit des maraudeurs, chouette ! Et Dumbledore a accepter un loup-garou dans l'établissement. Il est encore plus malade que je pensais. Enfin, il devait être sûrement sympa, se dit Harry. Je me demande si il est encore vivant.

Il prit sa baguette, le carton étant beaucoup trop gros pour lui et le hissa péniblement jusqu'à l'étagère correspondante. Harry ressortit cinq minutes plus tard, ayant parfaitement rangé la salle. Il passa devant la salle des trophées où il vit Mrs Figg en train de surveiller Weasley qui nettoyer une coupe. Il entra dans la pièce.

-Ah ! Harry, dit Figg aussitôt. Tu devrais être couché normalement.

-J'étais en retenue dans la salle, euh, des retenues. J'ai trouvé de belle histoire là-dedans. Alors Weasley, on bosse bien. Ce dernier s'était déjà retourné depuis longtemps.

-Je t'emmerde royalement, grogna Ron, retour chez ta putain de mère, oups, désolé, tu en as plus, c'est vrai. Harry se rapprocha dangereusement mais Figg le coupa.

-Je m'occupe de lui Harry. Mr Weasley, 40 points en moins et une nouvelle retenue pour vous. J'espère que vous êtes satisfait. Harry, va dormir, il te faut du sommeil pour être en forme.

-Merci Mrs Figg, bonne nuit, répondit Harry avant de s'en aller. Il eut cependant le temps de voir le regard mauvais que lui jeter Weasley.

Cette nuit là, Harry s'endormit très bien en ayant en tête le pauvre Weasley en train de récurer une médaille en or qui coûtait sûrement sa maison. Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur. Il devait absolument parler aux jumeaux, les seuls Weasley assez fréquentable pour son bien. Il se leva et prit une bonne douche, puis il remit un peu de gel en enfila une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, un contraste saisissant. Il attacha négligemment sa cravate, pas le temps pour s'embêter à trouver comment la mettre, prit son sac en bandoulière et fila vers le repère des lions. Il se broda en chemin un gigantesque serpent argenté pour qu'on sache sa maison.

Il était à peu près six heures du matin quand il arriva devant la grosse dame, et ne connaissant pas le mot de passe, il poirota jusqu'à ce que Granger, toujours la première ait fait basculer le tableau sans le remarquer. Harry telle une ombre, entra par la porte qui lui était ouverte, sans que le tableau l'aperçoive. Il monta dans le dortoir garçons des troisièmes années, où il trouva les garçons qu'il voulait. Il ignora les deux autres et réveilla en douceur les trois autres pour qu'on ne les entend pas. Il commença par Fred, peut-être le plus calme dans les trois joyeux lurons.

-J'ai découvert les noms des maraudeurs, murmura Harry, réveille les autres, je vous attend en bas.

Fred fit de gros yeux puis se leva et se dirigea vers son frère. Harry, lui, redescendit les marches en sifflotant. Les quelques Gryffondors debout jetèrent un oeil surprit au Serpentard,mais ne dirent rien, tous le craignant déjà un peu, car on raconter des choses bizarre sur lui. Harry les ignora superbement et fit comme chez lui, prenant un des meilleurs fauteuils donc devant le feu. Il n'attendit pas cinq minutes que les 3 descendaient déjà, complètement surexcité

-Alors Harry, on t'écoute, dit George.

-Alors voilà, j'étais en retenue dans la salle des retenues.

-On n'a jamais réussi à savoir où elle était, s'écria Lee.

-Tableau du cancre au deuxième, mais le mot de passa a l'air compliqué, répondit Harry. Donc, j'avais presque fini de ranger quand j'ai vu un gros carton. Il portait le nom de Dossier Maraudeurs. Les membres du groupe son mon père, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et Black le traître. Je sais aussi qui est qui. Mon père et Cornedrue, Remus Lunard, Peter Qeudever et Black Patmol.

-Incroyable, ton père faisait partit des maraudeurs, dit Fred admiratif. Alors je crois, dit-il en sortant un parchemin de sa poche, que ceci te revient, la carte des maraudeurs doit revenir à son propriétaire légitime. Il lui tendit le parchemin, Harry le prit avec émotion.

-Merci les gars, c'est gentil de votre part, dit franchement Harry.

-C'est normal, répliqua vertement George, avec tout ce que tu nous a révélé, on te doit bien ça.

-Pour Pré au Lard, dit Lee, on pense y faire un tour mercredi prochain, ça te tente.

-Bien sûr, dit Harry, et n'oubliez pas que j'ai une surprise à vous faire, et que ce n'était pas celle-là.

-Harry, dégage, où je vais te tuer, à moins de me dire ce que tu vas faire, dit Fred. Harry éclata de rire et se leva.

-J'sais pas, peut-être..non...j'hésite, dit Harry. Il s'éloigna. Vous pouvez toujours courir les gars.

Et Harry s'en alla... en courrant, et poursuivit de deux jumeaux et d'un Lee bien remonté. Harry eut un mal de chien à les semés, connaissant les même passage secret. Néanmoins, il fut soulagé quand la pierre qui protéger l'accès à sa salle commune se referma derrière lui. Il ressortit avec la protection de Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, et une bonne partie des deux dernières années de Serpentard. Il tira la langue devant les trois autres qui soupirèrent en le voyant si bien accompagné.

Le mercredi soir, Harry se prépara, et quitta la salle commune bien avant tout le monde. Il revêtut sa cape, la surprise, et avait dans les mains sa précieuse carte des maraudeurs. Il évita plusieurs professeurs comme McGonagall, où il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un croc en jambes. I arriva au deuxième étage, et vit que les autres était là. Il se fit silencieux et se mit juste devant eux. Il retira soudainement sa cape et cirant.

-Bhouuuuu!

-Ahhhhhh! crièrent courageusement les trois avant d'éclater de rire devant la farce de Harry.

-Alors c'était sa ta surprise, dit Fred. Tu aimes l'invisible apparemment. Mellon puis cette cape.

-Elle appartenait à mon père, dit Harry. On peut y aller maintenant. George lui tendit une cape bleu nuit que Harry enfila. Il rabattit la capuche, ce qui lui cacha totalement le visage.

-On a enchanté les capes avec quelques charmes, dit Lee, j'espère que tu as tes galions Harry. _dissendium_, ajouta-t-il en tapotant la statue de sa baguette.

Le bloc de pierre coulissa et Harry aperçut un escalier en pierre descendre dans les profondeurs. Lee puis Fred et George s'engagea. Harry vérifia qu'il était bien caché avant de descendre dans le boyau. Ils marchèrent longtemps en silence, seul le bruit de leurs respirations se faisait entendre. Harry posa la main sur sa baguette et vit avec un certain soulagement qu'elle était bien à sa place. Et il sentait très bien la seconde qui frottait contre sa cheville. Le chemin commença à remonter la pente puis Fred leva la main et souleva une trappe aménagée dans le plafond.

Ils gravirent chacun leur tour l'escalier et Harry eut le loisir de fermer la trappe qui se mariait parfaitement avec le sol poussiéreux. Pour un oeil sans savoir, personne ne pouvait douter de l'existence de ce passage. Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité tandis que les trois autres, habitué de l'esquive, partait déjà pour le rez de chaussée. Dès qu'ils eurent passé le comptoir, ils se mêlèrent à la foule, Harry retirant pour cela sa cape. Il regarda d'un air émerveillé toutes les marchandises qui s'étaler devant lui. Il prit un peu de tout et paya à la caisse.

Il était 19 heures, et les élèves, dit normal, se restauré dans la grande salle, et Draco s'inquiété un peu pour Harry. Il était très rare qu'il manque un repas. Harry continua tranquillement ses emplettes, en faisant étape chez Zonko, où il fit le plein de bombabouses et pétard du docteur Flibustre. Il prit aussi des friandises, mais plus sournoise. Quand ils sortirent, le vent claqua, froid et mordant. Ils prirent la décision de s'arrêter au trois ballais, pour prendre une bièreaubeurre. Harry, curieux, accepta tout de suite et suivit les jumeaux. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs monuments chargés d'histoire et de légendes avant d'atteindre le bar.

Une chaleur bienvenue les accueillit quand ils poussèrent la porte, l'ambiance était festive et joyeuse. Les quatre allèrent s'asseoir à une table où ils se restaurèrent et burent la fameuse boisson qui réchauffa automatiquement son corps transi de froid. Quand ils partirent, la nuit était tombée, et alors qu'il allait se retourner à Honeyduke, George s'exclama soudainement;

-On a oublie la cabane les gars ! Mes yeux des deux garçons brillèrent et Harry se demanda dans quoi ils allaient se fourrer.

-Tu as raison, répondit Fred, il aura une mauvaise idée de Pré au Lard sinon.

Harry suivit les trois autres sans poser de question. Ils quittèrent le village, les maisons s'espacèrent, les jardins s'agrandirent tout comme les maisons. Après une petite grimpette, ils arrivèrent devant une maison complètement isolée, entourée de fil de fer et de barricade. La maison était dans un sale état. Les fenêtres avaient été obstruées par des planches, la porte renforcée par un gros rocher et des trous perçait quelques fois la maison. En clair, c'était la parfaite maison pour tourner un film sur un fantôme. Et ce que dit Fred lui confirma ses pensées.

-Je te présente la maison la plus hantée de Pré au Lard, voir même de l'Angleterre. Malgré que depuis une vingtaine d'année, il y'ai plus grand cris, elle fait toujours peur.

-C'est vrai que rien que par son aspect, dit Harry moquer, elle fait peur, mais je suis sûr que c'est une légende comme parmi tant d'autre.

-On veut bien te croire Harry, dit George, mais même nous n'avons jamais tenté d'y aller.

-J'essaierais peut-être quand j'en aurais l'occasion, répliqua Harry, mais présentement, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, Honeyduke ferme dans moins d'une heure.

-Tu as raison Harry, dit Lee, il faut partir.

Il s'élancèrent en courant dans la descente qui mener vers Pré au Lard, et rentrèrent dans le magasin. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers eux, puis revinrent à leurs occupations. Les quatre profitèrent de ces quelques secondes pour descendre furtivement dans la cave. Harry souleva la trappe, laissa passer Lee, puis Fred et George et s'engagea enfin dans le long boyau qui les ramènerait vers Poudlard. Il ferma avec douceur la trappe. Après une petite marche, Harry ressortit près de la sorcière de borgne, complètement épuisé. Il remercia rapidement les trois autres, qui le lui rendirent et dirent que la cape bleue lui appartenait, comme un cadeau de Noël en avance.

Au moment où il rentra, il se fit violemment agresser par Draco, pourtant commue pour son sang froid.

-Bordel de merde, où était tu planqué par Salazar? S'écria-t-il.

-Euh...

-Euuuuuuuhhhh, répéta furieusement Draco, c'est tout ce que tu as à dire.

-J'me suis baladé, dit rapidement Harry, pas de quoi fouetté un Gryffondor.

-Ok, dit Draco, sache juste que je me suis inquiété et...

-... c'est très gentil ta part Draco, coupa Harry doucement. Tu n'as pas à te justifier, après tout, c'est moi qui suis partit, et je te dirais demain où, mais là, je suis complètement vanné.

-C'est correct, très jolie cape sinon, dit Draco avant de s'éloigner. Au fait, on a entraînement demain soir, alors repose toi bien.

-Petit salop, murmura Harry en regardant le blond s'éloigné en souriant tranquillement, mais sutout sournoisement.

Harry descendit dans son dortoir, fourra tout ce qu'il avait acheté dans son armoire personnelle qu'il ferma à clef puis le protégea avec un sort. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui vole sa cape et sa carte, seul relique du temps de son père. Il se déshabilla et s'écroula sur son lit moelleux. Il ferma les yeux, vida son esprit de toute pensé et s'endormit comme une masse.

Le lendemain, la journée ne fut pas de tout repos, Harry prépara une potion assez complexe, qui avec son état de fatigue, n'arrangeait rien. La métamorphose qui suivit fut arrhassent, puis ils durent dompter une plante assez capricieuse et finirent par un cour d'enchantement corsé. Harry soupira en pensant que après, il devait aller s'entraîner au Quidditch, et il ne savait pourquoi, il avait chaud, très chaud, et il avait plus envie de dormir que de faire un tour en balai.

Néanmoins, il se fit violence pour mettre sa tenue et ses protections, et empoigner son balai d'une main fébrile. Il rejoignit les autres et commencèrent à s'entraîner avec les autres sous une pluie battante. On ne voyait même plus le bout de son balai, alors repéré un vif d'or. Il se souvint alors d'une formule contre la pluie, il sortit sa baguette et murmura:

_-Impervius !_

Il reprit courage et essaya de trouver le vif. Pourtant au bout de quelques minutes seulement, il sentit une grosse fatigue l'envahirent, et Harry ne put rien faire, elle déferla en elle et il tomba de son balai. Draco, qui était à côté de lui à ce moment, vit avec stupéfaction son ami tombé. Il était au moins à cinq mètre du sol. Il lâcha le souaffle et partit vers son ami, il se posa près de lui, et le rejoignit rapidement. Il vit avec soulagement que sa cage thoracique s'élever régulièrement. Il était inconscient et une bonne partit de ses os faisait une forme bizarre.

-Marcus, hurla Draco. Ce dernier descendit aussitôt, et vit l'état lamentable de son attrapeur. Je vais chercher l'infirmière, ne déplace pas Harry surtout, tu pourrais lui perforer un poumon.

Marcus acquiesça de la tête et fit redescendre tout le monde. Draco, lui, remonta sur son balai et fila vers le château, il traversa le parc en coup de vent, entra dans le château par une fenêtre du deuxième étage ouverte et, malgré que ce soit interdit, il vola sur son balai dans les couloir jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il se posa devant la porte. Il entra et se dirigea vers le bureau.

-Mrs Pomfresh, cria Draco.

-Qu y'a-t-il Mr Malefoy? Ceci est une infirmerie, veuillez ne pas crier.

-C'est Harry Madame, il est tombé de son balai.

-Oh mon dieu, dit l'infirmière en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle repartit dans son bureau, écrivit quelque chose sur un bout de papier qui se transforma en avion, comme ceux du ministère, remarqua Draco, qui fila par la porte entrouverte. L'infirmière réapparut avec une trousse de soin et ils s'élancèrent tout les deux vers le terrain de Quidditch. Quand elle vit l'état de Harry, elle accéléra encore un peu plus et s'écroula près de son nouveau patient. Elle sortit sa baguette, sous l'oeil des six autres joueurs. Elle murmura des choses incompréhensibles, fit avaler plusieurs potions à Harry, sans aucune réaction de ce dernier. Elle se releva et Harry aussi, comme un pantin, Pomfresh lui avait jeté un sort pour l'immobiliser et le conduire à l'infirmerie.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il ne vit que du blanc. Il essaya de se rappellera ce qu'il avait fait mais rien ne lui revint à l'esprit. Il sentit l'horrible odeur du désinfectant et sut tout de suite où il était. L'infirmerie. Il mit sa main devant ses yeux et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il cligna des yeux, puis quand il fut habitué à la lumière, il passa ses jambes sur le côté pour s'asseoir. Sa tête tourna violemment et Harry gémit, douleur. Il entendit quelqu'un arriver.

-Mr Potter, recouchez vous s'il vous plaît, vous n'êtes pas en grande forme.

-Je crois que oui, dit Harry en se recouchant.

-Enfin un patient qui obéit, soupira-elle.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai? Demanda-t-il.

-Votre état de grande fatigue ainsi qu'un manque cruelle de vitamine vous as rendue très faible, en ajoutant la pratique de la magie ainsi que du Quidditch n'était pas très favorable. Je crains vous devoir vous garder ici encore un peu.

-D'accord, dit simplement Harry, je suppose que j'ai fait une belle chute, ajouta-il en se frottant une côte douloureuse.

-5 mètre Mr Potter, on as du vous donner une potion spéciale pour vous remettre en état de marche. La phoenoximiel est une potion difficile car il faut la confiance d'un phoenix, vous avez de la chance que le directeur en as un. C'est plus efficace que dix potions tonus.

-Je crois que je vais faire un petit somme, madame. Et Harry se rendormit sous l'oeil bienveillant de l'infirmière.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, soit vers midi, il eut l'agréable surprise de voir Maria au pied de son lit, en train de le regarder s'éveiller.

-Hey! Salut Maria, tu vas bien.

-Non, est ce que toi tu vas bien, lui dit elle en lui serrant la main avec chaleur. Harry ferma les yeux.

-Ca pourrait aller mieux, comment ça se passe avec Draco. Elle fit la grimace.

-Il est invivable, il grogne sur tout le monde, Weasley et Granger ont bien morflé depuis trois jour.

-On est donc dimanche, remarqua Harry, j'ai fait une grosse nuit apparemment. Tes cours se passe bien.

-Parfait en tout, dit-t-elle joyeusement, j'adore particulièrement la botanique, j'ai toujours aimé les plantes. Tiens, voilà Draco qui arrive en voyant une tête blonde surgirent.

-Alors Draco, apostropha Harry, je viens d'entendre que tu martyrises Granger et Weasley.

-Bah! C'est à dire que.

-Je crois que je devrais être malade plus souvent, je suis sûr que Granger et Weasley serait KO après chaque maladie. Ils éclatèrent d'un rire libérateur. Les jumeau et Lee entrèrent.

-Qu'entend-je, une bonne blague qui n'est pas de moi, dit Fred.

-Hey ! Lers gars, ça fait plaisir de vous voir. Les deux Serpentard froncèrent les sourcils en voyant les trois qui avaient fait leur entrée.

-Nous aussi Harry, je crois que notre sortie t'as un peu fatigué, dit malicieusement George.

-Ca y'est, vous avez mit ma bonne humeur à la poubelle les gars.

-C'était un plaisir Harry, dit Lee en lui décoiffant les cheveux.

-Fred, George, Lee. Je vous présente Draco Malefoy et Maria Zwillinger.

-Enchanté demoiselle, dit Lee en faisant un baise main à Maria qui rougit furieusement avant d'éclater de rire avec les autres. Pomfresh arriva.

-Les visites sont terminées, Mr Potter à besoin de repos.

-Encore 15 minutes, supplia Harry.

-C'est bien parce que vous vous êtes bien tenue jusque là Mr Potter, je vous laisse 15 minutes, pas une de plus.

Ils continuèrent donc à discuter joyeusement avant que les 5 personnes ne partent en voyant débarquer Mrs Pomfresh. Harry, à sa grande surprise, put repartir le soir même, mais il devait prendre des potions pendant près d'un mois pour ne pas faire de rechute. Il ne discuta pas les ordres, de peur qu'elle ne l'enferme encore plus longtemps dans l'infirmerie. Il rejoignit Draco et Maria joyeusement, et partirent ensemble vers la grande salle pour se restaurer. Dès qu'il s'asseyait à la table des Serpentard, plusieurs de ses camarades prirent des nouvelles de lui, le premier fut Marcus, pour savoir si il pouvait jouer le prochain match contre les Serdaigles. Harry lui promis qu'il était disponible pour le match, ce qui sembla ravir son capitaine.

La semaine se passa tranquillement, aucun sifflement de basilic et Harry se demander si il allait attaquer bientôt, peut-être que le plan avait foiré, que le journal n'ait pas été déclanché. Il récupéra facilement ses cours, prit avec régularité ses potions de tonus, il put donc recommencé ses entraînements de Quidditch tranquillement.

TO BE COTINUED…

NDA: Bonjour, je suis désolé pour le temps de post pour ce chapitre. Les exams approchent et on a eu notre deuxième brevet blanc. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût. Je suis encore désolé car je n'ai pas le temps de faire les RAR. Je remercie néanmoins tout ceux qui ont posté des reviews sur n'importe quels sites. Encore merci et désolé.

Mellon.


	4. Chantage et manipulation :

**Harry Potter : mage gris ? ****Livre 2 : La chambre des secrets :**

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement pour le pauvre auteur que je suis, tout l'univers de Harry Potter n'appartient qu'à JKR, cette histoire n'as pour but que de divertir et aucun argent ne sera fait grâce à cette histoire.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Harry apprend par hasard que son père fait partit des maraudeurs et que Lupin, un ami de son père est un loup garou. Il le dit alors aux jumeaux et à Lee qui lui donne la carte des maraudeurs. Ils vont ensuite faire une ballade secrète à Pré au Lard, Harry entend alors les premiers sifflements du basilic. Harry tombe ensuite malade pendant quelques jours, et présente Drac et Maria à ses amis de Gryffondor. Il cherche toujours un moyen de récupérer le journal de Jedusort.

**Chapitre 4 : Chantage et manipulation :**

Comment faire pour récupérer le journal ? Voilà ce à quoi pensé Harry presque chaque jour depuis que Dobby, un elfe de maison appartenant au père de Draco, l'avait mis au courant de la situation. Et que cette situation était complexe. Harry devait être le seul à savoir qu'un basilic pouvait se promener avec une certaine tranquillité dans Poudlard. Le seul à savoir que le journal qu'avait la jeune Weasley servirait à faire renaître Tom Jedusort, alias Voldemort. Et Harry ne voulait surtout pas le rencontrer encore, il n'était pas encore près à se battre contre le vrai Voldemort. Celui qui avait tué ses parents. Il n'était pas encore assez puissant et il devait résister autant qu'il le pouvait.

Il y'avait peut-être un moyen, risqué, certes, mais qu'est ce que le risque par rapport à Voldemort. Une futilité incroyable. Harry devait utiliser les propres armes qu'il détestait de ses deux grands ennemis, Voldemort et Dumbledore. La manipulation, la pression, le chantage, tout était bon pour faire plier la jeune fille rousse. Et de toute façon, il pouvait lui jeter un léger sort d'oublie si elle manifestait le besoin de cafter au vieux fou. Il fallait que Harry la coince dans un couloir et lui demander, c'était une première année facilement impressionnable. Il fallait faire ça en plusieurs étapes, tout doucement pour pas que la jeune fille s'effarouche et s'enfuie.

Harry se leva de son fauteuil confortable, au coin du feu de la salle commune de Serpentard. Il remarqua alors qu'une jeune fille sommeillait devant ses devoirs, Harry se mit à sourire, quand en s'approchant, il reconnue Maria, sa longue cascade de cheveux brun lui recouvrant à moitié son visage, son livre de botanique serré contre sa poitrine dans ses mains d'un blanc pur. Harry enleva le livre sans la réveiller, le posa sur la table proche de lui et fit apparaître une couverture rouge sang pour son amie qui dormait à poing fermé. Ensuite, Harry partit rejoindre son dortoir où ton le monde était déjà en train de dormir, Crabbe et Goyle créant une symphonie à eux tous seuls. Harry enleva rapidement son pontalon et son pull, puis ses chaussettes et se glissa dans son lit bien chaud. Il boucha ses oreilles d'un sort pour ne pas entendre les deux gardes du corps en train de ronfler la treizième partition de leur composition.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Draco le secouait comme un malade et crier assez fort, mais pour Harry, cela ressemblait plus à un murmure qua autre chose. Sous l'œil surpris et apeuré de Draco, Harry empoigna sa baguette et la pointa vers lui, ce qui rassura un peu le blond. Il jeta le contre sort et revint à une écoute normale. Il écouta à moitié Draco sur le fait que le cours de méta commençait dans dix minutes et partit vers la salle de bain où il prit une petite douche froide. Il sortit tranquillement, Draco était partit, tant mieux pour ses oreilles pensa Harry. Il s'habilla en blanc et bleu avec un petit cobra en or sur le torse pour qu'on reconnaisse sa maison. Il retourna ensuite dans la salle de bain où il utilisa sa baguette pour coiffer ses cheveux avec un sort, puis partit vers le deuxième étage pour suivre son cours de méta qui avait commencé depuis un petit quart d'heure, Harry ne se pressa pas en route, discutant même avec un partie de l'équipe de Quidditch pendant dix minutes avant de reprendre son chemin.

Il arriva devant la porte une demi-heure après la sonnerie, son plan contre Ginny Weasley toujours en tête, il frappa à la porte de métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la porte après deux minute de poireautage intense du point de vue de Harry. Quand elle le vit, parfaitement habillé et coiffé, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, un éclair de fureur traversa ses yeux, son visage, déjà plein de ride, se tordit et elle cria que cinquante points en moins était retiré à Serpentard Harry ne sourcilla pas du tout à la sentence, passa devant elle et alla s'asseoir comme si de rien était et suivit le reste des cours sur les métamorphose d'un poids deux fois plus gros que le leur. Harry transforma sa table qui faisait à peu près son poids en un fauteuil très confortable et il s'assit dedans. La vieille chouette accorda 20 points à Harry avant de se tourner vers Granger qui avait transformé ses livres de défenses contre les forces du mal en une sculpture de Lockhart. Elle était vraiment folle dingue de ce type. Après une heure et demi de torture, Harry put enfin sortir de la salle de classe.

C'est à ce moment qu'il se souvint de la mauvaise nouvelle, il avait cours de DCFM tout de suite, Harry soupira à moitié et se dirigea à l'étage au dessus pour suivre ce cours débile où on voyait Weasley imiter un animal mit à mal par le professeur qui n'était pas du tout vaniteux sur ses actes et paroles. Harry vit alors Ginny Weasley sortir de la salle de DCFM avec une Serdaigle semble-t-il. Harry la détailla, elle était plutôt grande pour son âge, des cheveux roux et des tâches de rousseur, Weasley en féminin en quelques sortes. Harry l'accrocha de ses yeux, la jeune fille s'arrêta aussitôt et rougit furieusement. Harry utilisa alors son faible pouvoir de Legilimens, il entendit alors une bribe de ses pensées.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il est beau… son regard froid…il me regarde… il s'intéresse peut-être à moi…il faudra que j'en parle dans mon journal…hihihi… ._

Harry ne peut aller plus loin car il perdit le contact visuel quand Draco le bouscula légèrement sur le côté, Harry lui jeta un regard interrogatif au blond qui ne fit que hausser des épaules. Weasley et la Serdaigle reprirent leur chemin et disparurent à l'angle d'un couloir. Draco lui parla alors du match qu'il jouerait dans une semaine contre Serdaigle mais Harry ne lui répondit pas.

Son plan allait être plus facile qu'il ne le croyait si Ginny Weasley était attiré par lui, il pourrait facilement tiré cela à son avantage, la piéger, piquait son journal et voir enfin ce qu'il valait, mais pour l'instant, il devait suivre un cours idiot de Lockhart, Harry se remit à soupirer et entra dans la classe qui tait redevenue propre, il y'avait cependant moins de tableau, au plus grand plaisir de Harry. Ils apprirent comment capturer un vampire, façon Lockhart bien sûr, en vie et à le tuer. Harry préféra ne rien écouter et faire des recherches par lui-même sur ces êtres de la nuit.

Harry sortit le plus vite possible de la salle de cours, et descendit à l'étage de la grande, Draco essaya de le rattraper mais il se fit happer parmi les élèves. Mais le hasard faisant bien, même très bien les choses, il vit dans le couloir en face de lui Ginny Weasley, seul, le visage baissé vers un livre de DCFM venant de la bibliothèque. Harry lui prit violemment a main, lui jeta un sort de silence avec sa baguette et l'attira vers un couloir sombre où il serait tranquille. Il la plaqua contre le mur avec toute la douceur possible. Il se cola à elle, lui prenant les bras avec ses mains et les plaquant eux aussi contre le mur au dessus de sa tête. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule droite et lui murmura d'une voix froide.

- Le journal, passe moi le journal et aucun mal ne te seront fait. Elle ne le repoussa nullement, mais regarda vainement si quelqu'un pouvait venir l'aider.

- Je suis si repoussant que tu veux déjà me fausser compagnie, non, c'est plutôt l'inverse, n'est-ce pas. Il se colla encore plus à elle, même une feuille à cigarette ne serait pas passer entre eux. La respiration de la jeune rousse se fit irrégulière et Harry lui fit un jolie sourire.

- Je t'attire n'est ce pas, qu'est ce qu'il est beau… ses yeux froid…il s'intéresse peut-être à moi… ceci son tes pensées de tout à l'heure n'est ce pas. Elle leva les yeux, de beaux yeux bleus, s'accorda Harry.

- Oui, je t'aime, murmura-t-elle. Tu es content, dit-elle avec plus de force. Harry lui lâcha les mains et les plaça sur les hanches de la jeune fille.

- Pas tout à fait non, continua Harry, il me manque le journal, celui relié de cuire que tu as reçue de Lucius Malefoy et glissé dans ton livre.

- Pourquoi tu le veux, qu'as-t-il de spéciale, dit Ginny, ne se décollant pas de Harry.

- Tu connais déjà la réponse, écoute Ginny, on va faire un deal, si je sors avec toi, tu me donnes le journal, sans poser de question.

- Si on est ensemble après Halloween, dit Ginny enthousiaste, je te le donne, sans poser de question, dit-elle en souriant naïvement. Harry se félicita lui-même avant de répondre.

- Je nous déclare sortant ensemble donc, dit Harry. Ginny prit alors la parole d'une voix peu sûr.

- On peut…on s'embrasse ? Après tout, on…on est ensemble.

- Bien sûr ma chère.

Harry la plaqua alors contre le mur avec dureté, ce qui ne gêna point à notre Gryffondor. Ce serait sa première fois à lui, mais il s'en fichait, Harry se doutait que dans sa maison complètement paumée, elle avait pas dû embrasser beaucoup de garçon. Son plan marchait à merveille, et dans moins de deux semaines, il aurait le journal et larguerait cette pauvre fille avec un petit sort d'oubli pour ne pas être embêter. Ils joignirent leur bouche, sous le seul regard d'un tableau représentant un certain Phineas Nigellus, qui regardait avec plaisir le jeune Potter manipuler une traître à son sang. Harry força un peu le passage de la bouche de Ginny avec sa langue qui trouva sa consoeur. Elles se lièrent et se délièrent, formant un ballet interminable. Harry s'appuya encore un peu plus sur la fille et elle gémit légèrement. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Le baiser s'interrompit à cause d'un manque de souffle évident et Harry vit dans les yeux de sa petite amie le bonheur complet. Harry se frotta lentement à elle et un gémissement passa ses lèvres. Elle offrit son cou à Harry qui en profita pour l'embrasser encore un peu et elle se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort. Harry s'arrêta à ce moment, n'ayant pas envie de se faire surprendre.

- Aucun mot à qui que ce soit, même à ton amie de Serdaigle, menaça Harry.

- Bien sûr, je ne vais pas crier que je sors avec le prince de Serpentard, dit-elle avec sourire.

- C'est quoi ce surnom, demanda Harry intéressé.

- Oh, c'est juste le surnom que t'ont donné les trois autres maisons. Malefoy à le même surnom que toi aussi, vous êtes à égalité.

- J'aime bien, dit Harry en souriant légèrement. Tu peux t'en aller, et souviens toi, je prends le journal le 1er novembre.

Elle baissa la tête en signe d'acquiescement et Harry savait qu'elle disait la vérité, son esprit était très facile à pénétrer, surtout depuis que le professeur Rogue lui avait donné un livre sur la légilimancie. Harry se retourna et s'en alla d'un pas léger, son plan avait fonctionné à merveille, il ne lui restait plus qu'à en recevoir les fruits. Bientôt, il pourrait savoir ce que renfermait le journal. Il partit en direction des cachots, se privant de manger mais Harry savait que c'était pour la bonne cause. Il prit ses affaires de potion, son seul cours pour cette après-midi.

La fin de semaine s'écoula paisiblement, Harry étudiant le plus possible de sorts, d'enchantement et de potions pas très catholique, apprenant des rituels de magie noire, découvrant dans la réserve, sous couverts de sa cape de précieux savoirs, les livres que Harry recevait le soir par Voldemort lui en apprenait beaucoup de choses, il découvrit après plusieurs heures de recherche la mise en transe et le développement de sa magie, devant grossir ses canaux magiques au maximum, et si Harry faisait dépasser la magie de son corps, il verrait une aura, mais seuls les mages pouvait en avoir une. Il se renseigna donc sur les mages, le conseil qui permettait l'ascension d'un autre mage, leurs pouvoirs. Il toucha un peu à la magie kabbalistique et aux impardonnables, ne faisant qu'apprendre, il aurait ensuite tout son temps pour les tester. Il vit comment les portoloins étaient créer, comment on faisait pour transplané. Les sorts de protection n'avaient plus de secrets pour lui, ainsi que les boucliers. Harry apprenait sans relâche, sa vengeance lui donner une énergie incommensurable qui le faisait progresser avec vitesse

Il passa d'effroyable moment avec Ginny, la jeune fille en voulant toujours plus, et Harry craignait à la fin qu'il devrait la mettre dans son lit pour qu'elle lui donne le journal. Le match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle venait pour Harry comme une pause bienvenue à une semaine d'Halloween.

Il rejoignit Draco dans les vestiaires, le reste de l'équipe était déjà présente. Ils s'habillèrent en silence, se concentrant pour le match à venir. Flint, qui était en septième année, fit un petit discours avant de s'en aller vers la porte, le reste d'équipe suivirent puis s'envolèrent sous le ciel gris de ce mois d'octobre. Mrs Bibine siffla le coup d'envoie et le match débuta, Draco prit aussitôt le souffle et se dirigea vers le but adverse. Harry se concentra sur son rôle et vit presque aussitôt la balle dorée près de la porte qui menait au vestiaire. Harry regarda si l'attrapeur adverse, qui était une jeune fille asiatique très jolie, et vit qu'elle était complètement à l'opposé. Harry laissa donc son regard sur la balle sans la poursuivre. Il menait au bout d'une heure de 90 points, Harry, qui avait toute son attention fixé sur la balle dorée, ne vit que tardivement le cognard arriver sur lui. Il lui déboîta avec force l'épaule. Harry grimaça et sortit sa baguette. Il murmura un sort de guérison qu'il avait appris la nuit dernière qui marcha parfaitement.

Il vit alors le cognard revenir vers lui comme un boomerang le ferait sur lui, il l'évita d'une magnifique roulade du paresseux et se dit qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui d'attraper le vif qui n'avait toujours pas changer de place. Il fonça sur lui de toute la force de son nimbus 2001, évita plusieurs joueurs et entendit que le cognard, qui semblait avoir une dent contre lui, le poursuivait toujours, bizarre. La vif d'or plongea alors sous les poutres qui soutenait les tribunes, Harry le suivit et vit avec déplaisir que le cognard aussi, il évita avec grâce les poutres, le cognard les détruisant sans perdre de vitesse, la balle noire le rattrapa et commença a lorgner sur le bout de son balai, le vif d'or partit soudainement haut dans le ciel et Harry fit une belle remonté, la chinoise la rattrapa et se mit sur son flanc droit.

Sous l'effet du cognard, qui frottait contre le bois de son balai, il avec surprise ce dernier entrain de s'enflammer. Le vif d'or se stabilisa et se mit parallèle au sol. Il profita de la perte de vitesse et sauta en plein vol, à dix mètre du sol. La boule vint se loger dans sa paume droite et Harry amorça sa chute. En même temps, le balai de Harry s'enflamma dans une gerbe d'étincelle et tomba vers le sol, comme un feu de détresse. Il fit alors la technique, que Draco appelait le samouraï volant. Un bouclier bleu se forma sous ses pieds et Harry se sut en sécurité. Il se roula en boule, les jambes toujours pointer vers le sol. Le choc fut rude, la terre ployant sous la force du bouclier, la descente se termina et Harry put se relever sans aucune égratignure. Flint et Crabbe le sortirent de là, ne croyant pas à leurs yeux de ce que venait de faire Harry. Il leva le poing et le stade explosa en applaudissement.

Harry vit soudain le cognard, qu'il croyait enfermé revenir vers lui, il sortit sa baguette avec rapidité et lança un sort. Le cognard explosa en vol, les débris rejoignant ceux de son balai, que Mrs Bibine était en train d'éteindre avec sa baguette pour que le feu ne gagne pas la pelouse. Ils retournèrent au château tous ensemble, des chants de victoire s'élevant à leur passage. Ginny Weasley vint même la féliciter avec sa touche personnelle et alors qu'il l'embrassait, Harry pensa qu'il ne restait plus qu'une semaine. Il la quitta rapidement et partit faire la fête avec ses coéquipiers. La boisson coula à flot cette nuit et le silence ne revint que tôt dans la matinée.

La semaine suivante se passa comme la précédente, Harry étudiant de gros livre pour son compte personnelle. Il fit ses devoirs avec efficacité, récoltant de très bon résultat auprès ds professeurs dans toutes les matières. Néanmoins, le jour d'Halloween, qui tombait un dimanche, Harry sentit dans les baisers de Weasley une envie différente, et cela se confirma quand elle l'emmena dans une pièce où le seul mobilier était un grand lit aux draps de soie vert. Harry décida alors de pénétrer dans son esprit et Harry apprit aussitôt que si il ne couchait pas avec elle, il n'aurait jamais le journal. Harry soupira intérieurement avant de commencer à l'embrasse langoureusement, ce qui dégoûta légèrement Harry. Une raison de plus à tuer Voldemort, il le forçait à coucher avec une fille pour l'empêcher de faire son retour depuis les morts.

Lorsque Harry se retira d'elle, il se sentit libre, sa première fois était bizarre quand même. Il ne la comptait même pour sa première fois car il n'avait pris aucun plaisir, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Harry qui se rhabilla sous l'œil appréciateur de sa petite amie qui ne se doutait presque pas que dès le journal en poche, Harry la quitterait. Le banquet d'Halloween avait commencé depuis deux heures, il n'y avait donc aucun espoir à ce qu'il reste de la nourriture. Il prit l'escalier qui permettait de rejoindre les cachots. Il entendit soudainement le sifflement du basilic. Harry tendit avec attention l'oreille, cela venait d'en bas. Il prit l'escalier menant au deuxième étage. Il avala les dix dernières marches d'un saut. Il y'eut d'autre sifflement, le basilic allait tué, Harry se mit à courir vers l'aile nord du deuxième étage, où il n'y avait que les toilettes pour fille, hanté par un fantôme.

Il ralentit en voyant la scène macabre qui se présentait sous les yeux. Tracée en grosses lettres rouges, une inscription scintillait.

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ETE OUVERTE.

ENNEMIS DE L'HERITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

Harry baissa la tête, et vit une forme sombre, clouté à une torche. Harry s'approcha, évita la flaque d'eau avec minutie et découvrit Mistigri, la chatte de Mrs Figg. Elle était raide comme une planche, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle avait un air grisâtre, nota Harry. Il la décrocha et la prit dans ses bras, tapa légèrement sur sa peau, elle était dure comme du béton, cette chatte avait été pétrifiée. Pendant son examen, Harry n'avait pas entendue un grondement venir de deux étages en dessous, et il était maintenant trop tard, le festin venait de se terminer et Harry était complètement cerné, Harry haussa les épaules et attendit. Les premiers élèves s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, voyant la scène. Harry était seul au milieu de tout le monde, bien en vue.

- Vous voulez prendre une photo, bande d'abruti, allez prévenir le directeur, dit Harry avec une voix faussement sérieuse. Il allait bien s'amuser. Un type roux s'en alla ausstôt, et Harry vit le pins de préfet sur son torse. D'une vois forte, quelqu'un rompit le silence.

- Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! Bientôt, ce sera le tour des sang de bourbe. N'est ce pas Potter, c'est qui la prochaine victime.

- Toi, répliqua Harry en sortant sa baguette. Un rayon bleuté siffla et Moon s'éleva dans les airs et traversa tout le couloir avant de s'écraser sur le mur. A qui le tour, dit Harry joyeusement, Weasley, tu veux tester ? Le rouquin lui jeta un regard mauvais et vit avec plaisir Mrs Figg approchée.

- Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Lorsqu'elle vit l'état de Mistigri.

- Mistigri ! Ma chatte ! Elle est morte.

- Détrompez vous Mrs Figg, répondit Harry d'une voix neutre, elle est seulement pétrifiée, un filtre de mandragore et elle sera de nouveau sur patte.

- C'est vrai, dit-elle avec une lueur d'espoir. Harry lui donna son chat.

- Je crois que Mr Potter a en effet raison Arabella, votre chatte est juste pétrifié, intervint Dumbledore en arrivant avec d'autre professeur. Allons discuter de ça dans mon bureau.

- Le mien est juste à côté, Mr le directeur. Si vous souhaiter l'utiliser…

- Merci Gilderoy, suis nous Harry. Harry emboîta le pas à Dumbledore et McGonagall, Roge et Lockhart l'entourèrent. Harry se sentit bizarrement emprisonné, il entra dans e bureau de Lockhart avec un certain dégoût sur le visage, Rogue eu sensiblement la même réaction.

- Alors Harry, explique nous ce que tu faisais dans ce couloir alors que le banquet d'Halloween se tenait.

- J'étais avec une fille, dit Harry sournoisement, on a fait des choses, continua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Voulez-vous que je vous raconte comment elle a criée.

- Je te remercie Harry, dit Dumbledore en souriant légèrement, tandis que la pauvre McGonagall la regardait avec un regard de folle. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

- Ca n'en valait pas le coup de toute façon, dit Harry sur un ton désinvolte ; elle était pas trop bonne au lit. McGonagall hoqueta en devenant toute rouge tandis que Rogue avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Son nom, dit McGonagall, pour que l'on puisse vérifier vos dire Potter.

-Bien sûr, mais garder ça pour vous, c'est une fille de votre maison, et je n'aimerais pas que ça la gène, elle tient à son intimité.

-Bien sûr, dit Rogue, toujours un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Vous pouvez dire son nom maintenant.

-C'est la jeune Weasley, dit-il d'un ton badin. McGonagall ouvrit de surprise la bouche.

-J'irais donc vérifier moi-même votre alibi auprès de cette jeune fille demain, dit McGonagall d'un ton pincé. Vous pouvez partir Potter, et essayer de vous tenir à carreau.

-Comme je le fais tout le temps madame, dit-il avant de s'en aller par la porte du bureau de Lockhart.

Dès qu'il sortit du bureau, Harry attira sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur, il voulait absolument savoir ce qu'était la chambre des secrets, et il devait faire vite, il irait donc ce soir à la bibliothèque. Il voulait aussi continuait ses recherches sur les basilic. Harry ouvrit facilement la porte et se glissa dans la réserve. C'était incroyable comment il était facile de pénétrer ici. Il cacha tout les tableau qui était dans la salle avec sa baguette puis alla dans une région de la bibliothèque où il n'allait pas souvent, la section mythes et légendes. Il passa devant la mythologie grecque puis celle de l'Egypte et trouva enfin le bon livre. i _Légende Serpentadienne /i _.

_La plus connue des légendes venant de Salazar Serpentard, mais la plus contesté, serait le fait que Serpentard, ne croyant pas à l'idéologie de Gryffondor, aurait construit une chambre secrète dans les fin fonds de Poudlard, et y aurait placé un monstre avant de s'exiler vers la Bulgarie, où il créa l'école de Durmstrang. Son hériter aurait alors la tâche d'éliminer tout les Sang de Bourbe de l'école de Poudlard grâce au monstre, afin que le château soit purifier de toutes personne ne méritant pas d'être dans son château._

_Plusieurs directeurs de Poudlard ont fouillé de fond en comble Poudlard pour essayer de trouver le monstre et donc la chambre des secrets. Celui qui aurait passé le plus de son temps à cette recherche fut sûrement Phineas Nigellus, un ascendant de la famille Black, tr ès connue pour ses positions extrémiste dans la pureté du sang. On croit donc que ce n'est pas pour la même raison que Nigellus à chercher la chambre, il aurait voulu lui aussi purifier Poudlard, c'est la principale raison pour laquelle il fut démis de ses fonctions par le conseil de l'école, qui avait été créer dix ans seulement avant cette épisode par Alexandre Dumbledore, le ministre de la magie de l'époque._

_Beaucoup de spéculation ont couru sur le monstre que contiendrait la chambre, mais on sait que la chambre à été ouverte il y'a 40 ans à l'édition de ce livre, et que le monstre aurait péri mystérieusement alors que l'école allait fermer._

Le basilic était donc le monstre, mais le basilic a besoin de l'héritier pour se réveiller, le journal allait être l'héritier, et avec un moyen ou un autre, il se servait d'un élève pour fonctionner, il suffirait donc de découvrir ce qu'il y'avait dans le journal, et détruire le journal, ce qui refermerait logiquement la chambre des secrets et tuerait le souvenir de Tom. Il restait toutefois le monstre à tuer, car maintenant libérer, il ne se retirait qu'une fois sa tâche accomplie. Il fallait donc qu'il découvre où la chambre était située, aller tuer le basilic et détruire le journal de Voldemort. L'accès de la chambre était forcément marqué dans le journal, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Harry sortit de ses pensées et jeta un oeil à sa montre, il était trois heurs du matin, considérant qu'il était temps de s'en aller, Harry se recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité et découvrit les tableaux avant d'empoigner la carte et de l'activer. Il remarqua de suite qu'il y'avait beaucoup de professeurs faisant des rondes, Harry les évita facilement grâce à la carte, mais préféra faire un long détour pour dépasser le professeur Rogue, il entra dans sa chambre après une heure de marche et se coucha rapidement dans son lit.

Quand Draco le réveilla, il se leva avec une tête à faire peur. Une peau complètement diaphane, de lourds cernes bleus autour de ses yeux et ses cheveux complètement en désordre, il n'était pas beau à voir. Harry bailla ostensiblement au blond et se leva, il alla dans la salle de bain et ressortit une demi-heure plus tard comme un sous neuf.

-Alors Harry, qu'est ce que tu as eu, et bien joué, Moon est encore à l'infirmerie.

-Merci, j'ai dit à Dumbledore que j'étais avec une fille et il m'a crut.

-Tu était avec une fille, demanda avec un petit sourire Draco. Répond franchement.

-Non, mais j'allais pas leur dire que j'étais dans la réserve avec un livre de magie noire sur les rituels, mentit Harry.

-C'est sûr, sinon, tu sais qui est l'hériter de Serpentard. J'aimerais bien l'aider un peu.

-Je n'en sais strictement rien Draco, désolé, répondit Harry.

-Ce n'est pas grave, allons manger dans la grande salle, dit Draco en se levant du lit de Harry, j'ai faim. Et puis ça va être la fête, plus de chat pendant un bon petit moment.

-C'est clair, en plus Mistigri n'as jamais été mon préféré, mais fais attention, elle a une dizaine de chats chez elle, elle va peut-être en ramener un ou deux.

-Le cauchemar, dit Draco en grimaçant.

Ils montèrent dans la grande salle, où tout le monde parlait de l'agression du chat de la concierge et de l'écriture sur le mur, ainsi le fait que Harry était peut-être l'héritier de Serpentard, ce qui amuser beaucoup Harry, voyant les élèves s'éloignant de lui à son approche. Alors que Harry se rendait à son cours d'histoire, il croisa Ginny qui la bouscula légèrement, Harry sentit la jeune fille lui glisser quelque chose dans son sac en bandoulière et lui faire un clin d'oeil avant de repartir. Néanmoins, Harry remarqua qu'elle était pas dans son assiette, elle aimait peut-être les chats. Personne n'avait rien remarqué. Harry glissa sa main dans son sac et sentit la reliure en cuir du journal ripé contre sa paume ouverte.

En cours d'histoire de la magie, Harry se plaça au fond et s'apprêta à faire la sieste quand l'improbable se produisit, quelqu'un posa une question, et c'était bien sûr Granger qui l'avait posée.

-Oui, Miss, euh..., dit le professeur en levant la tête.

-Granger, professeur. J'aurais voulu demander si vous pouviez nous dire quelque chose sur la chambre des secrets, lança Granger d'une voix claironnante. Harry et les autres élèves se réveillèrent en sursaut.

Le professeur Binns hésita quelques secondes mais en voyant l'intérêt soudain que tous les élèves lui portait, il répondit à la question. Harry n'apprit pas grand chose de plus que hier soir dans le livre. Puis il repris sur la révolte des gobelins de 1789. Tous les élèves repartirent dans leur torpeur habituelle. Le cours fini, Draco voulut aussitôt voir la scène du crime, il trouvait injuste que lui, un Malefoy, ne soit pas là pour un acte aussi important, et comme par hasard, quand Harry finit par accepter, Maria les rejoignit et ils partirent donc tous les trois vers le deuxième étage.

- Sinistre, réussit à dire Maria en voyant les lettres peinte sur le mur, et mouillé, dit-elle en soulevant son pied qui avait marché dans une flaque d'eau. C'est sûrement cette Mimi Geignarde qui à tout tremper, supposa-t-elle.

- C'est qui ce fantôme, demanda Draco.

- Une pauvre fille qui hante les toilettes, répondit Harry, elle passe son temps à chialer sur un lavabo ou dans les toilettes. Il y'a des traces de brûlure, dit tout haut Harry en montrant du doigt une pierre noircie, et les araignées s'enfuient violemment par cette fenêtre, rajouta-t-il en montrant la fenêtre. Allons demander à Mimi si elle a vu quelque chose hier, il est dommage que cette aile du château n'est pas de tableau. Il poussa le bâtant et entra, les deux autres le suivirent, Maria faisant de gros yeux à Draco.

- C'n'est pas le grand luxe, remarqua avec justesse Draco, même le bureau de Rusard doit être en meilleur état. Un fantôme apparut soudainement sous leurs yeux et Draco et Maria sursautèrent, Harry leur fit un sourire moquer avant de se retourner vers a nouvelle arrivante.

- Bonjour Mimi, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? commença Harry d'une voix un peu trop gentille par rapport à son habitude.

- C'est pour les filles ces toilettes, dit-elle d'un ton cassant. Draco allait répliquer mais Harry lui coupa la parole.

- Nous le savons bien Mimi, nous sommes là pour te poser quelques questions, et après, nous partiront, tu es d'accord, dit Harry d'un ton patient, Harry sentait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas la brusquer.

- D'accord, dit-elle en se plaçant face à Harry.

- Tu dois savoir que un animal a été agressé la nuit dernière, et il se trouve que j'aimerais savoir qui a fit ça, étant donné que je connais personnellement la concierge qui est ma voisine dans ma maison. As-tu entendue une personne, un bruit ou quelque chose de suspect la nuit dernière.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai entendue des sifflements, j'ai eu peur car cela m'a rappelé ma mort.

- Comment ça Mimi, s'intéressa Harry.

- C'était il y'a une cinquantaine d'année, un élève m'avait énervée et je m'étais réfugié ici. J'ai soudainement entendue des sifflements, mais le plus bizarre, c'est que cela semblait plus venir d'un homme que d'un serpent, j'ai voulu ouvrir la porte pour lui dire de ficher le camp et je suis morte.

- Tu es morte, soudainement, sans aucune raison, dit Maria, tu n'as rien vue avant.

- C'est flou tout ça, je crois que j'ai vu deux yeux jaune globuleux et c'est tout.

Elle plongea alors dans la cuvette d'eau en pleurant bruyamment, c'était pas très bon pour elle apparemment de se rappeler sa mort. Ils quittèrent les toilettes pour mieux retomber sur e préfet qui était aller chercher Dumbledore hier.

- Potter ! Et Malefoy en prime, que faîtes vous là. Il n'avait apparemment pas remarquer Maria, caché derrière les deux hommes.

- Un Weasley je suppose, dit Malefoy sur un ton hypocrite. Il se figea sur place, stupéfait.

- Je suis surtout préfet, 10 points en moins pour Serpentard, et dégager maintenant.

- Et toi, tu fais quoi ici, tu te balades, reprit Harry. Ou tu essaye de résoudre ce mystère. Weasley sembla gêner mais se reprit assez vite.

- Filez immédiatement, hurla-t-il les rouges aux joues.

Les trois s'en allèrent d'un pas tranquille, laissant sur place un pauvre Weasley en perdition. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune, la tête bouillonnant d'information, Harry plus que les deux autres, ayant en tête les informations de Dobby donné cet été. Pendant ce temps là, un groupe de trois Gryffondors, nommé Ron, Hermione et Dean, parlait Polynectar et d'infiltration de la salle commune de Serpentard tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la salle, Olivier Dubois préparer les différentes tactiques pour le prochain match contre Poufsouffle.

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Je suis mitigé sur ce chapitre pour une fois, je le trouve pas extraordinaire ce chapitre, mais je ne pouvais pas faire mieux je crois. J'attends donc impatiemment vos reviews pour savoir si ce chapitre est bien ou pas. J'espère donc que ce chapitre a été une bonne lecture et que vous avez passez un bon moment. Je remarque d'ailleurs que mon temps de post s'améliore, j'espère que cela vous plaît. A bientôt et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews.

RAR :

Je les aie fait en direct, je les aie répondue sur le site, en dessous de vos review d'origine, ce qui est beaucoup plus simple, tout est donc là bas et je continuerais à faire ainsi pour l'instant. Merci de votre compréhension et à bientôt. Au fait, j'ai eu mon second brevet blanc. Salut !

Prochain chapitre :

Harry retourne encore à l'infirmerie et ouvre pour la première fois le journal.

Mellon.


	5. Intrusion

**Harry Potter : mage gris ? ****Livre 2 : La chambre des secrets :**

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement pour le pauvre auteur que je suis, tout l'univers de Harry Potter n'appartient qu'à JKR, cette histoire n'as pour but que de divertir et aucun argent ne sera fait grâce à cette histoire.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Harry récupère avec beaucoup de difficulté, devant manipuler la jeune Weasley pour avoir enfin le souvenir de Jedusort. Son balais est détruit lors d'un match par un cognard très collant et Mistigri est pétrifier par le basilic. La chambre est ouverte.

**Chapitre 5 : Intrusion… **

Le week-end venait enfin de pointer le bout de son nez. Harry maudissait les profs de l'avoir surcharger de travail, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur le journal. En élève consciencieux, il avait terminé son devoir de potion en premier, la matière préféré après DCFM, même si cette année, le professeur n'était qu'un goujat affublé d'un sourire signal extra blancheur. Il honnissait ce prof, et il espérait franchement que la malédiction allait encore fonctionner cette année. Harry, main dans les poches, se dirigeait donc d'un pas tranquille vers la forêt, le seul endroit reposant et sécurisé selon-lui pour pouvoir examiné ce journal qui voulait le tuer. C'était limite si Harry n'en riait pas, un journal assassin, quelle idée farfelue.

Il prit place loin de la cabane de Hagrid, mais aux premiers arbres de la forêt, la dernière visite de la sympathique verdure de Poudlard avait mal finit. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, repensant au magnifique combat qu'il avait engagé, le premier qui serait d'une longue série contre Voldemort, sans oublier ce fou de Dumbledore. Il sortit avec lenteur le journal, laissant sa paume parcourir la couverte de cuivre ancien, très agréable au touchée. Comment était-il possible qu'un simple journal renfermé tant de puissance, se demanda Harry, c'était une œuvre haute en magie, il n'en doutait pas.

Il retourna le livre et remarqua au dos une écriture disant que c'était un journal acheté dans un magasin de Londres, il y'a cinquante ans. Il avait du commencer pendant ces études, supposa alors en faisant un rapide calcul. Et comme par hasard, cela retombait sur la première ouverture de la chambre. Harry était donc maintenant presque certains que c'était Voldemort qui avait ouvert et libéré le basilic. Il inspira légèrement et ouvrit la première page…blanche. Il passa à la seconde, qui était tout aussi blanche que la première, et ainsi de suite. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit. Mais ça, c'est ce qu'aurait pensé un bête Gryffondor. Il sortit donc sa baguette et murmura une litanie de mot qui n'eut aucun effet. Il essaya plusieurs autres méthodes qui furent toutes vaines en résultat.

Harry posa sa tête contre le tronc d'arbre. Il eut une soudaine interrogation. Le journal ne pouvait pas ouvrir la porte, il y'avait sûrement un mécanisme où il fallait un humain pour l'actionner. Le journal devait posséder peut-être un esprit, et qui avait touché ce journal avant lui. Ginny Weasley devait être la seule. Il était donc possible que ce journal soit vide et inutilisable. Il le jeta de rage plusieurs mètres plus loin. Tout cette mascarade n'avait servit à rien, et il devait maintenant retrouver la chambre sans aucun indice.

Une goutte s'écrasa alors sur sa paume entrouverte, Harry regarda l'eau avec bizarrerie et leva la tête vers le ciel pour 'apercevoir que de bon vieux cumulus était en approche. La confirmation lui vint en sentant une goutte s'écraser sur son nez. Il grogna quelques chose où le mot « temps » et « merde » était très rapproché dans une seule phrase. Le déluge commença, ses habits furent vite tremper et Harry espéra que le journal soit encore en bonne état. Il se pencha en avant et ramassis le journal. Il regarda les pages et il vit avec surprise qu'elle était en parfaite état, aussi sèche qu'avant. Ce journal était tout bonnement incroyable, son rythme cardiaque augmenta légèrement et il s'élança vers le château.

Il était bien 23 heures passés quand il arriva dans la salle commune. Il descendit dans son dortoir, prit une plume et de l'encre et revint rapidement dans la salle commune. Il ouvrit à la première page le journal, ouvrit avec une certaine fébrilité la bouteille d'encre et plongea sa plume dedans. Il plaça la plume au dessus de la feuille blanche et fit un mouvement sec du poigné, la goutte tomba, s'écrasant sur le papier qui l'absorba aussitôt. Harry était fasciné et recommença plusieurs fois en augmentant de plus en plus la dose.

Soudainement, comme si une plume invisible écrivait, un message apparut sur la page avec laquelle il s'amuser.

- Arrêter de gribouiller sur mon journal. Harry exulta de joie et commença les présentations.

- Je suis Harry Potter, écrivit Harry, ce système de protection est très ingénieux.

- Merci Harry Potter.

- Alors Tom, que peux tu me dire comment tu as ouvert la chambre, tu as posséder l'esprit de Weasley, écrivit brusquement Harry, qui n'aimait pas tourner autour de pot.

- Je vois que tu me connais, répondit Tom, il est donc inutile de te dire que c'est un autre qui a ouvert la chambre.

- Logique Tom, il est normal que je connaisse le meurtrier de mes parents, et le fait que ce journal date de cinquante ans, année où la chambre à été ouverte et le fait qu'elle se rouvre quand le journal est à nouveau là me fait penser que c'est toi, l'héritier de Serpentard. Alors comment as-tu ouvert la chambre et où ce trouve cette dernière, tenta Harry.

- Il serait idiot de te le dire, car il serait alors simple pour toi de me détruire.

Harry referma le journal avec force, ce journal n'était qu'une perte de temps, mais il ne devait pas tomber dans des mains autres que les siennes. Un bruit attira son intention, il venait des marches du couloir des filles. Il se retourna doucement et vit Maria aux pieds des marches, son regard fixé sur le journal d'un œil vide.

- Tu écris ta vie dans ce journal, dit-elle laconiquement. Harry rangea ses affaires, faisant disparaître le journal dans une de ses poches.

- C'est un livre sur les potions, c'est le professeur Rogue qui me l'ait prêté, dit rapidement Harry, mentant avec affront à son amie. Elle le regarda quelques secondes puis remonta dans son dortoir en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Harry répondit et prit lui aussi le chemin de son lit.

Le lendemain, Harry pensa sérieusement qu'il était temps qu'il rompe avec Weasley pour qu'il soit en paix. Il sortit de sa salle commune de très bonne humeur en ce dimanche de novembre encore très pluvieux. Il jeta un œil à la carte des maraudeurs qu'il avait pensé à prendre et vit qu'elle était dans la grande salle, à la table des Serdaigles, occupée à discuter avec une certaine Luna Lovegood. Harry patienta alors devant les portes, saluant ses collègues de Quidditch entrant dans la salle. Il jeta un regard polaire à Moon qui passait dans le coin, un air je-suis-le-roi qui ne plaisait pas du tout. Il se dégonfla aussitôt et entra rapidement.

Ginny ne sortit qu'une demi-heure plus tard avec sa copine qui avait des radis comme boucle d'oreille. Harry secoua la tête devant le portrait et attira Ginny avec un parafait sort d'attraction. Son amie à côté n'en crût pas à ses yeux. Ginny venait de disparaître dans les ténèbres d'un couloir. Harry la regarda et prit la parole en se montrant, elle sembla être rassuré.

- Bonjour Gin', comment-vas-tu ?

- Bien, répondit-elle.

- Cela va changer, dit Harry. Je te l'assure car je romps avec toi.

- Quoi ? T'es qu'un salop, un sale fils de pute, un petit… commença Ginny, mais Harry, qui n'avait pas trop apprécié les qualificatifs, la gifla avec force.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne sortirais qu'avec toi jusqu'à temps que j'ai le journal. Et tu sais quoi, j'ai le journal. Elle s'écroula en pleure, puis soudainement, elle essaya de le gifler mais Harry l'arrêta avec son avant bras et la repoussa. Bien sûr, reprit Harry, je ne veux aucun ennui avec les jumeaux qui me sont très sympathique, et penses que je t'ai peut-être sauvée la vie, dit-il mystérieusement.

- Que…que vas-tu me faire ?

- Très simple, je vais supprimer tout les souvenirs concernant le journal et notre relation.

Il pénétra alors son esprit, et il fit un véritable ravage, détruisant tout de compromettant pour lui. Cette technique était plus efficace et facile qu'un oubliette, ainsi que moins dangereux pour la victime. Il ressortit de son esprit après avoir détruit la discussion qu'il était en train de faire et disparut dans un couloir pour rejoindre la grande salle pour enfin pouvoir manger, laissant une Ginny complètement dans le vague dans un couloir sombre.

Après avoir mangé en compagnie de Draco, il sortit seul dehors et entama un livre sur les sorts d'attaque dangereux. Et alors qu'il lisait un chapitre très intéressant sur le sort afflicta, il vit déboulé devant lui Draco, tout essoufflé et chose très rare, décoiffé. Il leva les yeux vers lui et vit un air grave peint sur son visage, Harry soupira et se leva du sol pour se mettre en hauteur par rapport à Draco.

- La partie de ta chambre a été fracturé, dit-il, je crois que l'on cherché quelque chose qui t'appartient.

- Je te suis, dit Harry.

Il comprit le désastre lorsqu'il arriva aux dortoirs, son lit avait été basculé sur le côté, et son matelas éventré sur toute la longueur, par un couteau vraisemblablement. Harry, d'un geste précis de la baguette, répara le tout en quelques secondes. Il se porta sur le cas le plus grave, son armoire qu'il avait agrandit avec beaucoup de difficulté pour pouvoir tout y caser avec facilité, ainsi que les quelques sorts de protection trouvé dans un livre et mit en place eux aussi avec difficulté. Il avait bien dormit cette journée là, d'ailleurs.

Son armoire était explosé contre le sol, les affaires éparpillé un peu partout, mais on pouvait remarquer que la plupart des affaires était posé en vrac sur le lit de Draco. On avait bien fouillé ses affaires, et apparemment, la personne avait trouvé car bon nombre d'affaire était encore éparpillé au sol. Il répara sommairement l'armoire, rajouta le sort d'agrandissement qu'il maîtrisait assez bien pour de petites surface mais il devrait refaire les sorts de protection plus tard, il était bien trop complexe pour qu'il s'en rappelle de tête. Il se retourna vers les autres qui le regarder d'un air désolé.

- Sortez, je vais vérifier si rien ne me manque.

Les quatre nommés sortirent à la queue leu leu, Harry leva de nouveau sa baguette et rangea tout ses vêtements, ne pensant pas que quelqu'un viendrait le voler pour des choses si futiles. Les autres objets vinrent voler devant lui avant de se ranger bien tranquillement, Harry maniant sa baguette comme un chef d'orchestre. Lorsque le dernier livre sur les potions prit place dans l'armoire, Harry frappa du poing le mur, et sa mage instinctive réagit aussitôt à la fureur de ce dernier. Il ressortit son poing du mur, le regarda puis le mit dans sa poche, sans aucune égratignure.

Le journal de Jedusort avait disparu, le journal où était conservé la souvenir de Voldemort s'était envolé. Harry se précipita vers le fond du dortoir, et fit glisser la pierre vers lui avec sa baguette, c'est presque avec soulagement qu'il vit que toute la collection de livre de magie noire était bien là. Il était dommage qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de placer le journal dans cette cachette secrète, déplacer la pierre était assez bruyant. Il la replaça, acceptant le coup du sort et ressortit du dortoir. Il était sur que ce soit un Serpentard, personne d'autre ne connaissait le mot de passe.

Heureusement qu'il avait eu le temps de regarder et inspecté le journal, il n'aurait plus qu'à faire des recherches pour trouver la situation de la chambre des secrets. Le lendemain, Harry se plaça tout au bout de a table des Serpentards, les observant pour savoir qui aurait pu subtiliser le journal du futur mage noir. Il nota que tout le monde avait l'air normal, aucune tension apparente. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et soupira, sentant de suite que c'était une cause perdu. Il continua de manger lentement, seul, exilé au fin fond de la table, Draco avait préféré le laisser seul, et discuter avec Blaise Zabini, une de ses connaissances qui était très nombreuses.

Après avoir terminé son petit déjeuner, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le parc, son endroit préféré dans Poudlard. Il fit avec tranquillité le tour du parc, laissant égaré son esprit au plus loin de l'espace. Il y'eut soudainement un sifflement et il sourit légèrement, laissant monter Dur Anor sur son bras.

Il continua pendant encore de longues heures sa promenade, discutant allègrement avec le nouveau venu, avant de se replier vers le château, le soleil étant au plus haut, signe qui l'était bientôt midi. Il préféra cette fois-ci se placer aux côtés de Draco et Maria, qui l'accueillirent en souriant, lui demandant comment il allait. Harry les rassura brièvement et prit place à table. Harry remarqua que la plupart des élèves ne faisait que de parler de la chambre des secrets. Draco en faisait partit.

- J'ai un vain espoir que Granger soit la prochaine victime du monstre.

- Ca ne sera pas une grosse perte, rajouta Maria, elle se croit la reine à la bibliothèque et elle est gonflante à longueur de journée il parait, même si son preux chevalier n'est pas tellement mieux, dit-elle en parlant de Weasley.

- Au fait, demanda Draco en fixant Harry, tu vas racheter un Nimbus 2001 pour le prochain match.

- Etant donné que aucun balai surclassant le nimbus 2000 n'est présent dans d'autre équipe, répondit Harry, le Nimbus 2000 va pouvoir reprendre du service. J'ai d'ailleurs entendu qu'une nouvelle marque allait se lancer, avec un balai qui surclasserait tout les autres. Je pense que je vais attendre afin de me l'acheter.

- Ah bon, s'exclama Maria, c'est quoi cette marque.

- Elle vient des pays de l'est, la société « éclair », qui est très connu là-bas.

Ils continuèrent leur discussion avant que les deux garçons soient obligés de partir pour un entraînement spécial de Quidditch. Harry ressortit de son armoire son ancien balai, prit ses affaires et s'en alla vers le terrain où Flint et les autres les attendaient. Harry n'attendit pas longtemps et il monta sur son balai.

Il regarda Draco s'entrainer au tir au but avant de prendre de la vitesse. Par un sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas, il préférait ce nimbus que le 2001, qui était pourtant plus rapide. Peut être que le fait que ce soit son premier balai renforcé cette sensation qu'il se sentait mieux sur ce balai qu'aucun autre.

L'entrainement dura une petite heure, l'équipe ne craignait vraiment pas les Poufsouffles à part son attrapeur, Cédric Diggory, un cinquième année. Ils se douchèrent joyeusement, fière de l'équipe et de conserver avec sureté la coupe pour une année, la huitième ou neuvième fois, Harry ne savait plus.

Dans la salle commune, il fit et termina tout ses devoirs, et élargis son vocabulaire de sortilège, et apprit de nouvelle coutume des sorciers, Harry se sentant légèrement inférieur sur ce point à Draco ou même Maria, ce que les deux avaient tout de suite remarqué. Ils l'aidaient donc à en apprendre plus sur cette communauté secrète. Il claqua le livre vers 23 heures et partit se coucher, en ce dimanche soir.

La semaine de cours de passa bien, Harry surclassant à chaque fois Granger dans toutes les matières, ce qui avait le don d'énerver cette dernière. Harry s'amusait donc beaucoup à la ridiculiser devant tout le monde, le cours de potion était d'ailleurs le mieux pour ça, le professeur Rogue étant toujours à ses côtés. Il trouva d'ailleurs pitoyable que Granger reste après un cours de Lockhart où il avait vu comment attraper un loup garou, bien sur, il fallait s'appeler Lockhart pour y arriver.

Lorsque le match opposant Serpentard à Poufsouffle débuta, il pleuvait à drue, Harry se jeta un sort de chaleur corporelle et un autre d'imperméabilité sur ses vêtements et ses lunettes. C'est donc dans de meilleures positions que l'équipe de Serpentard inscrit son premier but. Il observa l'attrapeur adverse, grand et brun, un physique à faire tomber les filles en somme.

Il vit soudainement arriver deux cognards vers lui, tout les deux en même temps, Harry les évita de justesse, faisant applaudir le public. Il fit la grimace quand il vit les deux cognards revenir. Il ne le sentait pas trop ce match. Un cognard, ça va, mes deux, c'est déjà plus compliqué. Il fit donc un exercice de haute voltige, évitant les cognards avec l'aide de magnifique prouesse. Le problème est qu'il n'avait aucune concentration pour trouver le vif. Il remarqua aussi qu'il était très rapide, trop rapide même.

Il jeta un regard vers Diggory et vit ce dernier foncer vers le bas. Harry jura et le coursa, le rattrapant rapidement. Il fit un alors un truc de assez dangereux, tournant autour de l'attrapeur comme si c'était un axe de rotation. Il passa soudainement devant, sous l'œil effaré de Diggory qui se prit les deux cognards dans les épaules. Il aperçut le score, et vit qu'il distancé les Poufsouffles de 100 points

Harry reprit sa course folle, les deux cognards à sa suite, et laissant Diggory un peu dans le vague. Il était près du gardien de son équipe, il absorba alors de la vitesse, mais tout en restant sur place, technique très dangereuse et compliqué. Il vit les cognards arrivés sur lui, un à droite, un autre à gauche. Il relâcha le tout, les deux cognards se fracassèrent, loupant Harry de quelques centimètre à peine. Il s'était accroché avec force, car il était partit comme un boulet de canon. S'il s'était mal tenue, il aurait pu rester sur place tandis que son balai serait partit au loin. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent de douleurs

Il nota avec déplaisir que les deux boules noirs l'avait repris en poursuite, et le rattraper alors que son balai était au maximum de sa puissance, tremblant légèrement. Il passa dans le but gauche adverse, les cognards évitèrent de peu le cercle en or. Et alors qu'Harry entamait son virage. Un des cognards le frappa par-dessous, cassant nette le balai en deux tandis que l'autre le frappait en plein ventre. Le silence ce fit dans le stade. Harry chuta, et aperçut le vif passait sous son nez, il attrapa dans un réflexe étonnant. Il sentit alors les deux cognards le frapper sur sa main gauche, la cassant aussitôt. La douleur se propagea dans tout son corps et Harry grogna.

Il allait lancer son bouclier sous ses pieds quand le cognard fit son retour, le frappant violemment sur la tête, l'assommant aussitôt. Il se réveilla, le corps en feu et plein de douleurs. Il sentit autour de lui des exclamations. Il ouvrit les yeux et trouva le ciel noir d'encre, il était encore sur le terrain apparemment. Il vit alors Lockhart arriver, poussant tout les autres élèves. La boue avait du amortir sa chute, et au lieu d'être mort, il avait tout ses os de cassée.

- Oh non, pas vous, dit Harry d'un ton faible.

- Il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit, claironna Lockhart aux autres élèves qui se massait autour de lui. Je vais te soigner Harry, ne te fais pas de soucis.

- Il n'en n'est pas question, s'écria Harry. Il entendit un déclic et Harry hurla. Crivey ! Dégage où je te fais la peau !

- C'est un sortilège très simple, Harry, dit Lockhart d'un ton apaisant.

- Je m'en doute mais connaissant vos possibilité en thermes de magie, je préfère aller à l'infirmerie, on la paye pour ça, non. Et puis ça lui fera du travail, je crois que j'ai une bonne partie des os de casser.

- Ce serait préférable, approuva Flint qui était couvert de boue. Bien joué Harry, on peut presque dire que la coupe est dans la poche.

- Reculez-vous, dit Lockhard en retroussant ses manches. Harry, dans un effort suprême, réussit à sortir sa baguette avec un petit mouvement de poignée et il envoya valdinguer Lockhart à l'autre bout du terrain, passant au dessus de tout le monde. Il vit alors un visage familier.

- Maria, sort moi de là s'il te plaît, supplia Harry.

- C'est bon Harry, tu vas bien, demanda-telle inquiète en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

- Je pète la forme, cela se voit donc pas, ironisa Harry.

- C'est pas drôle, bouda-t-elle.

Elle fit apparaître une civière et le posa dessus avec un sort de lévitation parfaitement contrôlé. Il passa devant tout le monde et Draco le rejoignit en courant, il lui répéta la même chose qu'à Maria, cette dernière souriant légèrement, mais regardant Harry d'un air inquiet. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie et que Mrs Pomfresh vit son état, elle avala de travers son jus de citrouille et prit tout de suite les commandes.

Mr Malefoy, allez chercher le directeur, le mot de passe est pistache,

- Bien Madame, dit Draco en s'en allant.

- Miss Zwillinger, aidez moi à allonger Mr Potter sur ce lit.

Harry du alors absorber un nombre assez conséquent de potion, Mrs Pomfresh murmurant des insultes contre ce sport dangereux. Maria était assise à côté de son lit, lui tenant la main pour le rassurer. Dumbledore déboula alors dans l'infirmerie, avec Draco sur ses talons.

- Alors Pompon, comment va notre patient, dit-il en s'approchant du lit de Harry.

- Je me demande encore pourquoi il n'est pas mort, dit-elle gravement, en tout cas un moldu ou même un sorcier de premier cycle aurait du mourir, le fait est que même si Mr Potter à presque tout ces os en miette, il est toujours là. Je pense donc que sa magie la garder en vie.

- Intéressant, murmura le directeur, seul les plus grands sorciers peuvent utiliser la magie pour résister à des accidents. Je suis très impressionné Harry, mais je suppose que tu n'en n'as pas fait exprès.

- Oui, répondit Harry, mais j'aimerais que vous révisiez vos cognards, cela fait deux fois en deux match qu'il me bastonne.

- Je vais allez vérifier tout de suite Harry, bon rétablissement, au revoir Pompon.

Il y'eut un silence après la sortie du directeur, puis Harry prit la parole.

- Je sors quand ?

Des heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla soudainement dans le noir et laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur, il avait encore mal partout. Il se demandait si les sorciers connaissaient la morphine. Il sentit alors que quelqu'un lui éponger le front dans l'obscurité. Il reconnu avec surprise Dobby, l'elfe de maison. Les yeux énormes de l'elfe de maison le fixèrent avec tristesse.

- Vous êtes revenue à l'école, vous aviez promis. Vous savez ce qui se passe ici. Pourquoi Harry Potter n'est-il pas retourner chez lui après avoir raté le train. Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as donc bloqué la barrière, commença Harry furieux, puis tu envoies deux fois de suite des cognards pour que je retourne chez moi.

- La vie s'est amélioré depuis que vous avez triomphé du seigneur des ténèbres, chaque créature vous en est redevable

- Tu sais où se trouve la chambre ? demannda Harry.

- Non, même mon maître ne le sait pas. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Je dois y aller, on ne doit pas me trouve là.

Il y'eut un craquement et l'elfe disparut, sous les yeux éberlué de Harry, qui croyait que cela était impossible de transplané. Il se souvint alors que la magie des elfes de maison n'était pas identique à la leurs. Harry se leva, curieux de savoir qui venait à l'infirmerie à cette heure-ci. Il se dégourdit les jambes et vit avec satisfaction que tout fonctionner.

Il s'étira, faisant craquer tout ces os et vit avec surprise Dumbledore entrer à reculons, avec le bout d'une statue dans les bras. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Dumbledore en robe de chambre et coiffé d'un bonnet de nuit. Harry alluma les lumières de sa baguette et vit alors Crivey transformé en statue, les yeux grands ouverts et ses mains tendues devant lui tenaient son appareil photo. McGonagall apparut, portant l'autre bout du pétrifié, qu'ils déposèrent sur un lit.

- Harry, va chercher Madame Pomfresh vu que tu es réveiller.

Harry alla vers le fond de la salle, entra dans le petit bureau et toqua à une porte blanche où était marqué « Chambre ». Elle ouvrit presque aussitôt.

- Que faîtes vous là, Potter.

- Y'a un patient pétrifié en salle d'attente, dit Harry d'un ton badin. Elle prit sa trousse de secours et sa baguette posée sur le bureau avant de rejoindre Dumbledore et McGonagall. Harry se posta devant le lit.

- Que s'est-il passer, Mr Potter m'as parlé d'une pétification., dit-elle en se penchant vers la statue.

- En effet, une nouvelle agression, dit Dumbledore, Minerva l'a trouvé dans l'escalier.

- Il y'avait une grappe de raisins à côté de lui, dit McGonagall. Je pense qu'il voulait vous voir, Potter.

- J'n'ai pas du crier assez fort alors, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je déteste le raisin en plus; je pense qu'il serait intéressant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'appareil photo par contre. Dumbledore acquiesça et prit l'appareil des mains de Crivey, il ouvrit.

- Pas de chance, résuma assez bien Harry. L'agresseur a dû faire cramer la pellicule pour être tranquille.

- Fondu, dit Mrs Pomfresh d'un air songeur, que cela signifie t-il Albus. Ce dernier fixa Harry de ses yeux bleus et répondit.

- Cela veut dire que la chambre des secrets à bel et bien été ouverte une deuxième fois.

Mrs Pomfresh plaqua une main contre sa bouche. McGongall regarda Dumbledore avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Mais Albus…qui…

- Ce n'est pas le « qui » qui importe, coupa Harry, faisant tourner tous les visages vers lui, mais c'est le « comment » qui compte. Comment la chambre a été ouverte ? Comment l'agresseur fait il pour pétrifier ses victimes avec autant de peur , dit-il en fixant les yeux terrifié de Crivey.

- Et comment l'arrêté, ajouta Dumbledore en baissant la tête.

McGonagall et Mrs Pomfresh regardèrent Dumbledore et Harry avec des yeux effarés, ne comprenant strictement rien.

Lorsqu'Harry sortit de l'infirmerie le dimanche matin, la salle de l'infirmerie était baignée d'un soleil d'hiver étincelant. Le lit de Crivey était entouré d'un rideau qui empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. Harry enfila son pontalon en cuir noir et sa chemise en soie que Draco avait eu la bonté d'apporter ce matin avant qu'il se réveille. En passant devant la bibliothèque, il croisa Percy Weasley qui en sortait et semblait de bonne humeur. Il passa à côté de lui sans lui jeter un regard et continua sa route vers la salle commune. Il fit soudainement demi-tour et entra dans la bibliothèque et prit défense et protection et attaque défensive, deux livres qui permettrait de rendre son armoire inviolable.

Mrs Pince fit de gros yeux en voyant les deux livres qu'empruntait le deuxième année mais le laissa faire comme Dumbledore lui avait dit il y'a près d'un an et demi. Harry s'en alla donc sans aucun souci vers sa salle commune.

Il ouvrit le premier livre et apposa un sort d'inviolabilité à l'armoire ainsi qu'un sort de reconnaissance magique, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait la dernière fois. Il jeta ensuite des sorts anti-destruction et anti-déplacement et apposa une alarme magique pour savoir si on tenterait de fracturer la porte de l'armoire de manière moldue. Il jeta les mêmes sorts sur la pierre avec un sort de discrétion, pour que toute personne s'approchant de trop près ne voie pas la micro fissure qui encadrait la pierre.

Il ouvrit ensuite le deuxième livre, il mit la toute la journée à le lire puis il prit une incantation qu'il apposa sur l'armoire qui l'entourait d'un champ magnétique qui repoussait toute objet s'approchant à 5 cm de l'armoire. Harry enleva sa chaussure et la balança vers l'armoire, elle repartit aussitôt dans l'autre sens, une lueur bleuté avait montre que le bouclier avait fonctionné. Harry se baissa, évitant sa propre chaussure de venir dans sa figure. Il se rechaussa et entendit Draco dirent.

- Je ne touche plus à ton armoire, jura-t-il en mettant la main au cœur.

- Oh Draco ! dit Harry surpris. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. C'est pour empêcher que quelqu'un revienne fouiller dans mes affaires si intéressantes. Je vais dormir maintenant, ces sorts m'ont épuisé. Il se déshabilla et entra entre ses couvertures bien chaude, béni était les elfes de maisons.

Une semaine plus tard, Harry, Draco et Maria traversaient le hall d'entrée lorsqu'ils virent un groupe d'élèves rassemblés autour du tableau d'affichage. Un morceau de parchemin venait juste d'y être épinglé. Crabbe et Goyle s'occupèrent de débarrasser le terrain avec de grand coup coude pour que Maria, entouré de Harr et Draco puissent passer facilement.

- Un club de duel, dit Maria, cela peut être intéressant. La première séance est ce soir.

- Tu crois que le monstre de Serpentard est du genre à se battre en duel ? dit Harry en souriant, sachant parfaitement qu'un basilic foncer plus dans le tas qu'autre chose.

- On y va juste pour observer, proposa Draco. Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

- Alors Granger, on est intéressé par un petit duel, dit Draco en apercevant le trio composé de Granger, Weasley et Thomas.

-Tu t'en fous je suppose que Colin se soit fait attaqué, répliqua Weasley.

- Je pense que je devrais remercier le magnifique monstre de Serpentard pour avoir éliminé ce photographe qui m'emmerde depuis le début de l'année, dit Harry d'un ton calme.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale serpent, Potter, jura Thomas entre ses dents. Tu ne mérite pas du tout ta célébrité.

- Pour une fois, je crois qu'un Gryffondor a raison, intervint une voix.

- Moon, tu veux refaire un tour dans la soupe des Serdaigles, railla Draco, où tu veux devenir ami avec cette tâche de Weasley.

- On se casse, dit Harry en faisant un sourire mauvais, ça sent pas bon par ici, trop d'emmerdeur au centimètre carré je crois. Crabbe et Goyle ouvrirent le passage avec facilité et ils disparurent au coin d'un couloir en éclatant de rire.

Le soir, les longues tables avaient disparu et une estrade dorée avait installée contre le mur, éclairée par des milliers de chandelles qui flottaient dans l'air. La presque totalité des élèves était présent, la baguette à la main et l'air surexcité, Harry et ses amis était arrivé dans les derniers.

- Je me demande qui va être le prof, dit Harry. Je sais que Flitwick était un champion de duel dans sa jeunesse. Le professeur Rogue es très bon aussi. Ce sera peut-être lui.

- 50 pour cent de bonne réponse Harry, dit Maria en regardant l'estrade où Rogue et Lockhart venait d'apparaître.

- Approchez-vous ! Approchez-vous ! Tout le monde me voit ? Tout le monde m'entend ? Parfait ! Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir ce petit club de duel pour vous enseigner des méthodes de défense au cas où vous auriez besoin de faire face à une agression quelconque, comme cela m'est arrivé d'innombrable fois. Le professeur Rogue sera mon assistant pour une démonstration, mais votre maître des potions sera toujours en état pour faire cours demain, il y'a aucune inquiétude.

- Qui parie que Lockhart se prend une défaite en pleine figure, dit Harry assez fort pour que les professeurs entendent.

Une bonne partie des hommes crièrent « moi », ce qui sembla gêner le professeur Lockhart. Le professeur Rogue lui fit un clin d'œil et se mit en position. Ils se saluèrent et levèrent leurs baguettes magiques comme des épées.

- Nous tenos nos baguettes ans la position de combat règlementaire, le premier sort sera jeté à trois, dit Lockhart au public. Le professeur Rogue lui fit un rictus effrayent.

- UN…DEUX…TROIS…

Tous les deux brandirent leur baguette par-dessus leur épaule.

-_ Expelliarmus! _.

Il y'eut un éclair aveuglant de lumière rouge et Lockhart, au grand contentement de Harry fut soulevé du sol puis violemment projeté contre le mur du fond. Le dos contre la pierre, il glissa lentement et s'affala par terre. Harry applaudit avec d'autres Serpentards leur professeur.

- Un parfait sortilège de désarmement que j'aurais pu facilement bloqué, mais je voulais que les élèves l'apprennent dans le feu de l'action.

Rogue lui lança un regard assassin que Lockhart avait du voir car il annonça :

- Le spectacle est terminé ! C'est à vous de jouer maintenant ! Je vais passer parmi vous pour vous mettre deux par deux. Professeur Rogue, si vous voulez bien m'aider…

Ils descendirent de l'estrade et Rogue s'occupa aussitôt du groupe de Serpentard de Harry et de celui de Granger, qui était juste à côté, ce qui fit grimacer ce dernier groupe.

- Mr Potter contre Miss Granger, cela devrait être intéressant. Ne l'abimer pas trop Mr Potter. Mr Malefoy avec Thomas et Miss Zwillinger contre Weasley.

Le professeur s'en alla ensuite vers un autre groupe, mélangeant avec sadisme les maisons. Après avoir mit tout le monde deux par deux, ils remontèrent sur l'estrade et lancèrent le début des duels.

Harry sortit ses deux baguettes d'un geste précis des mains. Granger avala sa salive. Il lança un sort de chatouille et de bloque jambes qu'elle réussit à éviter en plongeant, Harry ne s'embarrassa pas des détails et lui envoya un double sort de désarmement qui se combinèrent et envoya la pauvre fille contre le mur de derrière, à peu près comme Lockhart. Harry rattrapa sa baguette et la fourra dans sa poche.

Granger se releva et s'approcha difficilement de lui. Elle fonça soudainement sur lui. Harry fit un petit pas sur le côté, lui prit les épaules et l'envoya valdinguer loin derrière lui. Il se frotta les cheveux, elle en avait arraché quelque uns au passage, il grogna légèrement et s'approcha d'elle. Il ramassa ses baguettes, Granger se releva à l'aide du mur et Harry lui envoya son poing à la figure mais elle se baissa, Harry massa sa magie, formant un petit bouclier bleu qu'il métrisait parfaitement bien maintenant.

De la poussière tomba sur la tête de Granger, qui avait les genoux plié et sa au niveau de son bassin. Sous ses yeux effarés, il ressortit son poing intact du mur qui avait par contre, lui, assez souffert.

- J'ai dit désarmer, intervint Lockhart.

Harry haussa les épaules et répara le mur avec sa baguette. Il jeta un œil aux pour voir où ils en étaient. Il vit Thomas accroché au mur par les bons soins de Draco tandis que Maria avait posé son pied sur le dos d'un Weasley stupéfixier rempli de honte. Il leva le pouce en signe de victoire.

- Hou, là, là ! s'eclama Lockhart en observant le carnage. Je crois que je ferais mieux de vous apprendre à neutraliser les mauvais sorts. Prenons deux volontaires, Londubat et Finch-Fletchley, par exemple…

- Très mauvaise idée, coupa Rogue, Londubat sème la désolation à chaque fois, prenons Mr Potter et Mr Moon.

- Excellente idée ! approuva Lockhart. Venez vous deux, montez ! Harry, quand il pointera sa baguette contre toi, tu feras ce geste. Il lui fit le geste avec sa baguette et la laissa tomber par terre.

- Pitoyable, murmura Harry.

- Tu as peur Potter, dit Moon.

- C'est toi qui devrais avoir peur, répliqua Harry d'un ton acide.

- TROIS…DEUX…UN…

Moon leva aussitôt sa baguette magique et s'exclama :

- _Serpensortia !_

L'extrémité de sa baguette explosa et un serpent noir jailli de sa baguette qui se dressa, prêt à mordre. La foule des élèves recula aussitôt en poussant des cris de terreur. Harry se demandait ce qu'il allait faire quand d'autres sifflement lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Dur Anor était toujours làau bon moment apparemment. Il siffla « attaque » en fourchelangue et créa de sa baguette un flash de lumière pour que tout le monde croient que c'est un sort.

Tout le monde aperçu alors le deuxième serpent et Harry réitéra son ordre. Il vit avec amusement tout le monde le regarder avec peur. Dur Anor fit une attaque foudroyante et planta ses crocs dans le sort qui disparut en un tas de cendre noir. « Attaque Moon » siffla Harry en jubilant en voyant la lueur apeuré de tout le monde.

- Déclare forfait Moon, le mamba noir pourrait détruire en moins de vingt minute tout ton système nerveux. Une mort horrible assurément. Moon jeta un sort que le Dur Anor évita avec flegme. Tant pis, reprit Harry. Il siffla « Approche-toi de lui ». Dis bonjour à la mort de ma part. Il y'avait un silence deplomb dans la salle.

- Ok, couina Moon, transit de peur. Il jeta sa baguette et partit en courant hors de la grande salle. Harry éclata de rire et laissa Dur Anor remontait le long de sa jambe et de venir se lover autour de son cou sous les yeux dégouté de la plupart de la salle. Draco et Maria le regarder en faisant un drôle d'air.

Harry quitta la salle, et tout le monde fit un grand bon en arrière sous le regard amusé d'Harry. Draco et Maria le suivirent jusqu'à la salle commune. Harry prit place dans un fauteil, carressant la tête de Dur Anor devant le regard peu avenant de Draco et de surtout Maria.

- Je veux bien que tu es un serpent Harry, dit Draco, mais être fourchelangue, ça me dépasse.

- C'est grâce à Dur Anor que j'ai réussi à connaître le monde de la magie, dit Harry, je lui dois beaucoup de chose, et sans mon don de fourchelangue, je paris que je serais un extasié du monde de la magie et à Gryffondor ami avec Granger et Weasley.

Draco et Maria grimacèrent de dégout.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit pour ce don, demanda Draco.

- Je ne te pensais pas prêt, dit Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Alors pourquoi maintenant, demanda-t-il.

-J'avais envie de m'amuser un peu, dit Harry, et Dur Anor n'était pas loin alors j'en ai profité pour donner la pétoche à tout le monde, mais surtout à Moon. Maria lui décoiffa les cheveux en riant.

- Tu sais que tout le monde va croire que tu es l'héritier de Serpentard, dit-elle d'un ton grave.

- Qui vous dit que je ne le suis pas, dit-il mystérieusement, les plantant là, Harry alla se coucher.

- Harry ! Reviens ! Crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Le lendemain, ils apprirent que le cours de Botanique était annulé à cause du mauvais temps. Harry vit que tous les élèves détournaient le regard devant lui, Harry trouva que c'était un bon moyen d'avoir la paix. Il emprunta un couloir pour raccourcir son chemin jusqu'à sa salle commune. Le froid avait éteint toute les torches, Harry alluma alors sa baguette et vit une scène étrange. Finch Fletchley était étendue sur le sol, pétrifié. Mais une autre chose était plus intéressante, Nick Quasi Sans Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor avait perdue sa blancheur et sa transparence pour ressembler à une fumée noire et opaque à quinze centimètre du sol.

Peeves, qui passait par là, s'écria aussitôt sous les oreilles désappointé de passé inaperçue d'Harry.

- ATTAQUE ! ATTAQUE ! NOUVELLE ATTAQUE ! AUCUN VIVANT, AUCUN FANTOME N'EST A L'ABRI ! SAUVE QUI PEUT ! ATAAAAAQUE !

Bang…Bang…Bang…. Les unes après les autres, les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée tout au long du couloir, et une foule d'élève et de professeur. La confusion fut telle que Justin faillit être piétiné et que Nick Quasi Sans Tête fut traverser plusieurs fois. McGonagall intervint rapidement et remis un peu d'ordre, renvoyant tout les élèves dans leurs classes.

- Pris sur le fait ! s'exclama McMillan, un Poufsouffle en le montrant du doigt.

- Oh mon dieu, je vais mourir, railla Harry. Tais-toi McMillan.

- Taisez-vous. Peeves ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et entonna un chant.

Potter, voilà encore une de tes ruses

Décidément, tuer les élèves, ça t'amuse…

- Ca suffit Peeves ! Aboya le professeur.

- Jolies rimes Peeves, s'écria Harry, donne moi la suite quand tu l'auras. L'esprit frappeur s'en alla en tirant le chapeau à Harry.

- Suivez-moi Potter, dit McGonagall pendant que Justin fut envoyé à l'infirmerie et que le fantôme fut poussé avec un éventail par McMillan. Harry entra alors dans le bureau de Dumbledore. McGonagall expliqua brièvement la situation avant de s'en aller précipitamment pour prévenir Chourave que un des ses élèves avait été attaqué.

- Bonjour Harry, dure semaine n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, elle n'est pas de tout repos, dit Harry en fermant doucement son esprit.

- Est-ce qu'il y'a quelque chose qui te tracasse, et dont tu aimerais me faire faire part, dit-il d'une voix douce. Quel que soit le sujet.

- Eh bien c'est pour mon projet d'aller au japon, commença Harry, il faudrait que j'aille voir Shon, mon entraineur pour savoir le nom du maître. Et je n'ai pas envie de quitter Poudlard juste pour ça, j'ai pas mal de recherche à la bibliothèque. Dumbledore réfléchit puis répondit.

- Tu pars avec le Poudlard express et tu reviens le lendemain avec le Magicobus. Ceci à une seule condition, dit Dumbledore, je veux que quelqu'un t'accompagne. Beaucoup de mangemorts veulent te tuer et tu n'es en sécurité que chez les Dursley.

- Qui ? demanda Harry.

- Un ami de tes parents te conviendrait-il ? proposa le vieil homme.

- C'est d'accord, dit Harry avant de s'en aller en se demandant qui il aurait comme chaperon, peut être qu'il en saurait plus sur ses parents.

Le lendemain, quand McGonagall passa dans les classes pour savoir qui retournait chez eux pour les fête de noël, ce fut une véritable rué et quand Harry prit place dans le train, il ne devait rester qu'une dizaine d'élève dans Poudlard. Draco et Maria ne furent pas surpris, Harry leur ayant dit qu'il s'en allait pour deux jours, peut-être moins.

Le train s'arrêta en gare de King Cross en fin de journée, Harry resta assis dans son compartiment qu'il avait prit pour lui tout seul. Quand il n'entendit que le vent soufflant contre le train, Harry prit sa veste noire et passa son sac en bandoulière par-dessus son épaule. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne qui attendait, il le vit et il s'avança. Il avait les cheveux bruns avec des mèches blanches et avait l'air très fatigué.

- Tu es Harry n'est ce pas, tu ressembles extraordinairement à James, dit-il avec une certaine émotion. Tu as par contre les yeux de ta mère.

- Je vous remercie, Dumbledore m'as dit que vous étiez un ami de mes parents, demanda Harry.

- Je suis Remus Lupin, dit-il, un grand ami de tes parents.

- Le dernier maraudeur, murmura Harry.

- En effet Harry, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je sais aussi que vous êtes un…un loup garou, hésita Harry. Il perdit son sourire. Mais si mes parents vous ont fait confiance, vous avez ma confiance et mon amitié, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

- Merci Harry, appelle-moi Remus si tu veux. Comment as-tu appris pour ma condition, dit-il en prenant la direction de la barrière.

Il lui raconta donc sa retenue de l'année dernière, et en contre partie, il lui raconta beaucoup d'anecdote sur les maraudeurs ainsi que sur ces parents et les frasques du petit Harry. La dernière fois que Remus avait vu Harry, c'est quand il avait 7 mois, avant que la prophétie soit annoncé, mais ça, nos deux protagonistes ne le savent pas, pas encore du moins.

- Deux tickets pour le complexe sportif.

- Harry, te revoilà, s'exclama le guichetier.

- Hey ! Marc, tu va bien.

- Tranquille, allez, c'est gratuit pour toi et ton ami aujourd'hui, salut.

- Merci à toi, dit Harry en prenant les tickets.

5 minutes après, il était dans le train qui menait au lieu ou s'entraînait Harry pendant tout l'été. Le voyage dura une bonne demi-heure puis Harry et Remus arrivèrent devant le complexe. Harry emprunta l'un des nombreux chemins, Remus regardant avec de gros yeux le complexe sportif. Harry se présenta au guichet.

- Tiens, mais c'est Harry. Comment ça va dans ton internat.

- Très bien Vanessa, répondit Harry, tu sais où est Shon tout de suite.

- Il est chez lui. Elle nota quelque chose sur un bout de papier et le tendit à Harry. Tu n'as qu'à aller chez lui, il sera heureux de te voir.

Ils firent le trajet à pied, l'endroit ne se trouvant pas loin. Il sonna à la porte d'un petit immeuble de quatre étages.

- C'est qui ? demanda une voix féminine sortant de l'interphone.

- Harry Potter, dit-il en enfonçant le bouton.

-….C'est bon, j'ouvre.

Il y'eut un claquement sec et Harry poussa la porte. Ils montèrent les marches silencieusement et Harry sonna à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Harry serra la main à Shon qui essaya de le mettre par terre. Harry chuta et se releva aussitôt en enlevant d'un geste fluide son sac. Il y'eut un cafouillis entre les deux hommes puis Harry se trouva dessus Shon, qui avait les bras et les jambes bloquées.

- Je deviens vieux ma parole, dit ilen se relevant.

- Salut, je ne te dérange pas, demanda Harry.

- Non, pas du tout, qui t'accompagne, demanda-t-il en regardant Remus.

- Remus Lupin dit Harry sans hésiter, mon prof de sport à l'internat.

- Bonjour Monsieur, et bien entrez. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où tout le monde était attablé. Chérie, je te présente Harry et son prof de Sport, Remus Lupin.

- Bonjour Messieurs, dit la femme de 40 ans, blonde et assez grande. Shon m'as beaucoup parlé de toi, et vu le raffut que tu as fait, vous vous êtes battus.

- Je te présente aussi mes deux filles, Sandy, dit-il en pointant de la main une fille de 16 ans, tout en noir avec des colliers avec des pointesun peu partout et Gabrielle, en pointant une autre fille de seize ans, qui était presque l'exact contraire de sa sœur. Elles sont jumelles et préfèrent avoir le plus de différence. Harry les salua toute les deux et se retourna vers Shon.

- C'est pour le stage, dit-il, mon directeur aimerait savoir le nom et la localisation du maître.

- C'est maître Chuan Heng Maï , et il habite dans une sorte de monastère japonais en haut de Fuji yama.

- Et bien on va vous laisser, dit Remus en parlant pour la première fois. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire et on ne veut pas déranger.

- Non, c'est bon, vous pouvez rester manger, dit Shon. Vous venez à peine d'arriver.

- Professeur, demanda Harry, c'est vous qui décider.

- Je comprends pourquoi on t'a envoyé à Serpentard, dit Remus, tu es bien trop rusé pour ton bien. Harry lui fit un sourire éclatant et s'assit entre les deux sœurs.

Le diner se passa dans la bonne humeur, Harry parlant de technique de judo avec Shon, ce qui laissa tout les autres sur les carreaux qui parlèrent de chose bien plus banale. Ils quittèrent la famille de Shon vers 22 heures 30. Harry exposa l'idée d'aller dormir chez les Dursley, voulant dire joyeux noël à son cousin. Remus lui prit le bras et ils transplanèrent sous l'air émerveillé d'Harry. Il trouva que le transplannage était assez compressant et qu'il préférait le métro, même aux heures de pointe.

Harry souleva un pot de fleur, prit la clef en dessous et entra dans la maison. Harry montra à Remus la chambre d'ami et le laissa là puis il rejoignit sa propre chambre où il s'endormit très vite. Le lendemain, Harry souhaita avec Remus un bon noël aux Dursley puis ils entrèrent avec Dudley dans sa chambre. Il écrivit quelque chose, puis l'effaça avant de réécrire.

- C'est quoi, demanda Remus, en pointant le stylo.

- C'est un stylo plume, dit Dudley en fixant Remus d'un air bizarre.

Harry se rappela alors de cette objet et trouva que c'était beaucoup plus pratique que de transporter une bouteille d'encre. En voyant la tête de Remus, il vit qu'il avait la même pensée. Dudley sortit alors son paquet de cigarette et en tendit une à Harry.

- Je sais que tu as arrêté, dit Dudley, mais c'est juste pour noël d'accord. Harry la prit et ils fumèrent tranquillement.

Ils s'en allèrent de la chambre en transplanant vers le chemin de traverse, Harry voulant acheter des cadeaux pour ses deux amis. Ils passèrent par Gringotts où Harry retira une certaines somme de galion avant de s'en aller vers une bijouterie sur le chemin de traverse. Il acheta pour Maria un collier, des boucles d'oreille et un bracelet qui était très jolie. Il alla ensuite vers le magasin de Quidditch où il acheta pour Draco le kit de protection pour les poursuiveurs professionnels. Il acheta ensuite un chaudron dernier cri pour le professeur Rogue afin de le remercier pour lui avoir apprit l'occlumancie et la légilimancie.

Il offrit le reste de sa bourse, soit près de 75 galions, à Remus, ne savant pas ses goûts. Harry du mettre toute sa volonté pour que l'ami de ses parents accepte. Et il le força à utiliser ceci pour se refaire une garde robe. Remus sourit légèrement à Harry, trouvant que le fils de James et Lily était formidable. Harry tendis son bras et Remus le serra bien fort avant de transplané. Ils atterrirent devant le château et firent le reste du chemin à pied. Remus s'arrêta devant la grande porte, et jeta un œil au saule cogneur avant d'entrer dans Poudlard.

- Je dois absolument te présenter à Fred et George, dit Harry, il vous tienne en grand respect tu sais.

- Je te suis Harry, je fais que ça depuis deux jours, répondit-il en souriant.

- Je vais aller poser mon sac avant, tu m'accompagne, tu pourras voir la salle de Serpentard.

Remus acquiesça et le suivit dans le dédale de couloirs. Il dit le mot de passe au mur qui s'écarta pour se retrouver face…à lui-même. Remus fronça les sourcils en regardant les deux Harry.

- Euh ! Je crois qu'on a un imposteur.

Remus resta dans l'ombre, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Harry numéro deux, Crabbe et Goyle dégénèrent leur baguette. Harry numéro réagit aussitôt et sortit à la vitesse de l'éclair ses deux baguettes. Il y'eut un grondement et un flash blanc aveuglant. Harry entra et invita Remus de faire de même. Il bloqua l'accès de la salle commune avec le bouclier qu'il avait utilisé contre son armoire et qui marchait si bien pour renvoyer les chaussures.

- Draco, tu me remplace déjà alors que je ne suis partit que deux jours, je suis déçu.

Draco regarda alors Harry numéro deux se relever et haussa les épaules, ne comprenant strictement rien. Maria, qui était à ses côtés n'en menait pas large.

- En fait, je suis tellement beau que tout le monde veut mon corps, dit-il, la Potter attitude ; parce que vous le vallez bien.

Remus éclata d'un rire tonitruant, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, il avait devant lui le digne fils de James, avec un peu de Black. Harry regarda alors les trois imposteur se plier de douleurs, et se transformer petit à petit…

- Granger, Weasley et Thomas, cela ne m'étonne pas du tout. De gros looser en puissance qui vont jusqu'à faire du polynectar pour découvrir des secrets qui sont peut-être in existentielle. Maria et surtout Draco blanchirent.

- Merde, je leur ai dit où se trouver la cachette de mon père, jura Draco.

- Il suffira de dire à ton père de nettoyer le salon, dit Harry en s'approchant dangereusement des trois imposteurs qui gardait tête baissé. Marcus, va donc chercher le professeur Rogue, il sera ravi, quand a toi Pansy, va prévenir Dumbledore que trois de ces précieux Gryffondors ce sont égaré dans notre salle commune. Il désactiva et réactiva le bouclier.

- Granger, reprit Harry, j'espère pour toi que tu as pas profiter de cette situation d'être au masculin pour tester des choses…

- Sûrement pas, s'insurgea la jeune fille en rougissant.

- J'espère que ça t'as fait mal, ajouta avec sadisme Harry, le professeur Rogue a dit que la transformation de sexe est toujours douloureuse.

- Eh bien il avait raison, grimaça-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison, s'énerva Rogue, si tu peux retirer ton bouclier Harry, je t'en serais reconnaisant.

- Désoler Professeur, dit aussitôt Harry, il fit un geste de la baguette et le bouclier tomba.

Marcus et Rogue firent leurs apparition, les Gryffondors se ratatinèrent mais le summum fut atteint quand Dumbledore, suivit d'une McGonagall en fureur pénétra dans la pièce. On entendait d'ici les prières des trois Gryffondors. Harry leur fit un sourire narquois.

- Mais assoyez-vous, dit Harry d'un ton mielleux aux trois Gryffondors.

Ils tremblèrent et prirent place dans un canapé, McGonagall se planta devant eux, tandis que Rogue s'était assis pour admirer le spectacle, tout comme tout les Serpentards et Harry. Dumbledore prit place sur un fauteuil en face et laissa la sous-directrice faire le travail. Remus lança un regard compatissant aux trois Gryffondors avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Harry, qui jubilait. La miss parfaite au pied du mur, le rêve.

- JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI VOUS PREND, PENETRER DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE DES SERPENTARDS AVEC L'AIDE D'UNE POTION INTERDITE DE PLUS, hurla McGonagall. C'EST UNE ACTION IMPARDONNABLE, SACHEZ QUE LA TOTALITE DES POINTS DE GRYFFONDORS SONT ENLEVER, ET QUE VOUS ETES EN DETENTION JUSQU'A LA FIN DE L'ANNEE, VACANCE COMPRISE. VOUS POUVEZ AUSSI OUBLIER LES SORTIE A PRE AU LARD L'ANNEE PROCHAINE. Elle quitta la pièce rapidement, furieuse d'un tel comportement, mais elle revint aussitôt pour ajouter une dernière phrase qui assomma presque Weasley. ET JE VAIS DE SUITE PREVENIR VOS PARENTS PERSONNELLEMENT. J'ESPERE QUE VOUS LE RETIENDRAIS. Et elle repartie comme elle est venue. Rogue prit le relais, et Remus grimaça.

- Vous répondez à mes questions par des phrases simples, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Qui a eu l'idée du polynectar ?

- Moi, répondit Granger d'une voix étranglé.

- Qui vous a signé l'autorisation pour emprunter le livre qui permet la fabrication de la potion ?

- Le professeur Lockhart, répondit Thomas.

- Pourquoi avez vous voulu utiliser le polynectar ?

- On voulait savoir si Potter était vraiment l'héritier de Serpentard avec tout ce qui va avec.

- Où se trouvent Mr Crabbe et Mr Goyle ?

- Ils sont sous somnifère dans un placard près de la grande salle. Marcus et Pansy quittèrent aussitôt la salle pour les sortir de là.

- Et enfin… QUI A PIOCHE DANS MA RESERVE, hurla Rogue, très mauvais signe.

- Moi, couina Granger.

- Je crois que je vais me joindre au professeur McGonagall pour precher à vos parents la bonne nouvelle, dit le professeur Rogue d'un ton furibond.

- Juste avant, Severus, je vais ajouter une punition pour ces trois élèves, intervint Dumbledore, vous pourrez ainsi compléter Minerva. Les enfants, cette conduite est inacceptable est dangereuse, il faut savoir que le polynectar mal préparé est mortel. Vous êtes donc renvoyer temporairement de Poudlard, les elfes vont se charger des bagages.

Il claqua des doigts et trois elfe apparut, écoutèrent l'ordre du directeur avant de repartir.

- Le renvoie sera de deux semaines à partir des vacances, donc presque un mois, puis vous aurez jusqu'à la fin de l'année des retenues comme l'a dit votre directrice. Vous partez avec le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Rogue et Remus, si tu veux bien les accompagnés pour le transplannage. Ce dernier acquiesça légèrement. Rogue sembla satisfait des punitions et s'en alla.

- Suivez-moi vous trois, dit Remus d'un ton calme, je vais vous raccompagner à votre salle commune. Tu nous suis Harry.

- Sans aucun problème Remus, ditHarry en se levant, j'ai toujours des personnes à te présenter.

Ils partirent devant, discutant de Poudlard tandis que les trois Gryffondors chuchotaient entre eux derrière. Ils montèrent directement dans leurs dortoirs et Harry amena Remus près de George et Fred.

- Fred, George, dit Harry. Je vous présente Remus Lupin, connu sous le patronyme de Lunard et accessoirement le dernier des maraudeurs.

Les deux jumeaux se retournèrent vers lui, les os craquèrent et Remus fut aussitôt accaparé de tout part. Harry en profita pour visiter la salle commune où sa père et sa mère avait passé le plus clair de leurs temps il y'a 20 ans. Il entendit Remus éclaté de rire. Les trois Gryffondors redescendirent et Weasley regarda ses frères parlait joyeusement avec Remus Lupin qui les mit au courant de la situation des trois Gryffondors.

- Pas mal petit frère, dit Fred, tu nous as largement battus sur ce coup.

- Mais maman risque de taper plus haut et surtout plus fort, ajouta George, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, surtout qu'avec le coup de la voiture… Ron blanchit encore plus, battant presque les fantômes.

- Il faut toujours faire attention à ne pas dépasser la ligne de non retour, dit Fred, on ne doit seulement que l'effleurer, n'est-ce pas Remus. Il baissa la tête et dit qu'ils devaient y aller, il prit alors à part Harry.

- Je dois te dire que j'ai passé ma meilleure journée depuis la mort de tes parents, je te remercie pour m'avoir redonné la joie de vivre, et je vais te dire un secret. Il lui raconta alors le véritable aspect de la cabane hurlante, et comment y accéder par le saule cogneur. Ils s'étreignirent brièvement et ils disparurent par la porte de la salle commune.

- Eh ! Harry, on a besoin d'un expert en potion et d'une cape d'invisibilité pour faire une blague qu'on fait les maraudeurs à leurs débuts. Tu peux nous le donner.

- C'est tout comme, mais ne dépassons pas la ligne rouge, prévint Harry.

**…ratée **

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

_**

* * *

VERY IMPORTANT :**_

_**J'AI CHANGER DE BLOG, LES RAISONS SONT EXPLIQUE LA BAS DANS LA PREMIER MESSAGE. POUR AVOIR LA NOUVELLE ADRESSE, ALLEZ DANS MON PROFIL AUTEUR, ATTENTION, JE M'ENGAGE A LE METTRE SOUVENT A JOUR. **_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

**NDA :** Bonjour ! Je sais je suis très très lent, voilà donc pour vous faire ressourir pour les vacances un long chapitre qui vous auras plû je l'espère. Laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plaît et à bientôt. 


	6. Renaissance :

**Harry Potter : mage gris ? ****Livre 2 : La chambre des secrets :**

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement pour le pauvre auteur que je suis, tout l'univers de Harry Potter n'appartient qu'à JKR, cette histoire n'as pour but que de divertir et aucun argent ne sera fait grâce à cette histoire.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Harry « discute » avec Ton via le journal mais se le fait voler le lendemain par une personne inconnu. Il quitte au même moment une Ginny, et lui efface sa mémoire par destruction de souvenirs. Harry fait un match de haut vol avec deux cognards à ses trousses, après avoir attrapé le vif d'or, il se retrouve à l'infirmerie et assiste à l'arrivé de Crivey. Il prend part ensuite au club de duel où Maria, Draco et lui ridiculise les Gryffondors avant que Harry s'amuse avec Moon en faisant découvrir à toute l'école son de fourchelangue.

Au vacance de noël, Harry est sous la protection de Remus Lupin, grand ami de son père, pour demander l'adresse à Shon à fin de la remettre à Dumbledore ; mais en rentrant, il se retrouve face à lui-même, qui est en faîte Granger sous Polynectar, elle et Thomas, Weasley sont renvoyé pendant un mois.

**Chapitre 6 : Renaissance :**

Au début du mois de février, Harry reçu avec une certaine surprise, une convocation de Dumbledore, le priant de le rejoindre son bureau après le diner de ce soir pour parler du voyage à l'étranger. Harry sentit pondre un stress qu'il chassa rapidement avant de se concentrer sur un livre de potion parlant de la défiguration spontané en divers mammifère comme un troll ou d'autres créatures tout aussi sympathique d'aspect.

Mais Harry ne lisait pas ce livre pour élargir sa connaissance personnelle ou pour un devoir donné par McGonagall ou le professeur Rogue, mais plutôt pour une certaine blague en collaboration avec les jumeaux. Il avait prit leurs temps, trouvant et rassemblant les bons ingrédients, comment le faire ingurgiter et le moyen spectaculaire pour faire apparaître un petit mot pour tout les élèves. Et les professeurs, se rappela Harry. Il s'étira, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas léger, il pouvait commencer.

Harry suivit avec attention un cours d'enchantements avant de s'endormir en Histoire de la magie, préférant enchanter sa plume pour qu'elle copie tout ce que disait le professeur. Il se réveilla donc à la fin du cours, avec trois parchemins rempli d'une écriture soigné sous le regard amusé de Draco et furieux de Granger qui venait de revenir il y'à peine deux jours, Harry lui fit un sourire éclatant et s'en alla, rejoignant la grande salle pour diner. Il mit alors au courant ses deux amis de la visite forcé dans le bureau du directeur et s'en alla précipitamment en voyant les jumeaux se lever de leur table. Quand il fut sortit de la salle, il les rattrapa rapidement et ils se barricadèrent dans une salle désaffecté.

- C'est bon, dit Harry, j'ai trouvé le livre que les maraudeurs ont sûrement utilisé pour l'une de leurs premières blagues.

- On va donc pouvoir commencé la potion, dit Fred d'un ton amusé, il va falloir mettre au jus Lee, il est assez fort pour les enchantements, et il faut en jeter deux ou trois je crois.

- Oui, mais c'est surtout pour faire apparaître le message, intervint George, je propose quelque chose à retardement, ainsi, personne pourra nous remarquer.

- Je pense que Dumbledore verra d'un bon œil cette blague, dit Harry, il trouve que l'humeur dans le château est peu joyeuse. J'ai aussi eu l'idée de joindre Draco à notre blague, il a une certaine autorité sur les elfes de maisons. Je ne l'aie pas encore mit au courant mais je crois que ça ne le dérangera pas.

- C'est sûr, dit George, il doit en avoir une flopé chez lui, prévient le de notre projet extrascolaire. Harry acquiesça de la tête pour montrer son accord et regarda l'heure sur sa montre.

- Je dois y aller, j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir, dit-il avant de s'en aller.

- Est-ce que notre jeune Harry aurait une touche, mon cher Forge.

- Je crois que tu as raison Gred, dit-il avant d'éclater tous les deux de rire.

Harry allongea le pas, il était sûr que le diner était maintenant fini. Il écouta avec plaisir Peeves chantait la suite de sa belle suite de rime mais grinça furieusement des dents lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la statue qui protégeait le bureau. Ce crétin de directeur ne lui avaient pas donné le mot de passe. Il prit donc ses aises et attendit, jouant avec sa baguette à faire voler une petite balle.

C'est avec un certain malheur qu'il ne vit pas McGonagall arriver d'un couloir, elle se prit donc la balle en plein dans la mâchoire. Elle lui jeta un regard furieux en se massant la partie endolorie. Harry se leva et lui servit un faux sourire d'excuse. Elle passa devant lui et ouvrit le passage (truffe !). Elle entra en frappant et Harry vit le professeur Rogue et Dumbledore le regarder arriver. Il vit aussi près de la fenêtre une forme encapuchonné d'une cape de voyage sombre, un bâton de marche posé à côté de lui et un sabre et deux couteaux pendant à sa ceinture. L'homme ne se retourna pas à son arrivé, et resta là, à moitié penché ou appuyer sur la fenêtre. Harry prit place aux côté du maître de potion.

- Bonjour Harry !

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pus croire, ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui avait prit la parole, c'était celui qui était accoudé à la fenêtre. Il avait une voix puissante et sûr de lui. Mais il avait clairement un accent asiatique.

- Maître, je suppose, dit Harry en fixant l'étrange personnage. Il se retourna et la première chose qu'il remarqua, c'est qu'il n'avait pas de barbe, ses traits étaient durs et tiré à l'extrême, il avait des yeux noirs d'encre. Vous seriez donc un sorcier, ou quelqu'un qui en fait au mois, ajouta-t-il.

- Deux sur deux Harry, ce qu'à dit Shon puis le professeur Dumbledore est vrai, tu as l'esprit vif, je crois que tu vas être un bon élève, le meilleur peut-être. Harry tourna sa tête vers un Dumbledore souriant.

- Comme tu as pu le voir, dit ce dernier, dès que tu m'as donné le nom de ton maître, j'ai été très surpris car je savais que c'était un sorcier, je suis donc aller le voir, et je dois dire que tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur le meilleur maître possible. C'est donc avec plaisir que j'accepte.

- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur, répondit Harry d'une voix incertaine, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi Maître Chuan Heng Maï est venu jusque là.

- Malgré le fait que le Japon est loin, nous connaissons ton histoire et nous te somme reconnaissant d'avoir débarrassé pour un temps de ce démon. Tu es aussi célèbre en Angleterre qu'au Japon, ou en Australie ainsi qu'aux Etats-Unis. Harry en resta stupéfait. Mais je dois dire que c'était surtout pour te tester. Il avait ajouté cela d'un ton badin.

- Me testé, répéta Harry d'un ton sceptique, de quelle façon.

- Un petit combat à main nu, nous deux, le premier a perdue si son dos et ses épaules à touchés le sol.

- C'est d'accord, Harry se leva et se mit en position de défense. Dumbledore décida de faire un peu de place et le maître enleva sa cape, il était chauve.

Ils se regardèrent et s'approchèrent, Harry mit alors toute son énergie à faire tomber le maître, mais celui-ci avait une fluidité dans ses coups, c'était hors du commun. Il mit en place plusieurs séries de coup qui échouèrent avec plus ou moins de risques. Il se baissa, évitant un coup de la main et fit un coup de pied tournant au sol. Le maître sauta de 1 mètre et resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes, Harry fit de gros yeux mais se releva trop tard, le maître lui lança un coup de pied terrible qui l'envoya morfler sur le beau tapis de Dumbledore, il avait perdu. Le professeur Rogue le releva et lui donna une potion. Harry la regarda et reconnu la teinte particulière de la potion tonus. Il remercia son directeur de maison et vida complètement la fiole.

- Parfait, dit le maître, sache Harry, qu'un disciple de troisième grade aurait fait le même résultat que toi, je crois que Shon à vue ton potentiel, malgré qu'il soit moldu, et t'en ai fait profiter. Tes bases sont parfaites.

Il se retourna vers Dumbledore.

- Je veux qu'Harry soit dans le temple dès qu'il aura fini ses examens de fin d'année. Mais on m'a parlé de petit problème dans votre école…

- En effet, dit Dumbledore, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la situation est sous contrôle.

- Bien, dit-il en remettant sa cape, si jamais Harry peut être dans le temple avant ses examens, envoyez le directement. Il y'eut un grondement, une sorte de chant se fit entendre et le maître disparut sous l'air entendu de Dumbledore. Il ne restait plus qu'une fleur blanche, que Rogue se dépêcha de prendre.

- Une Zygbekial, s'était-il exclamé, une plante très rare. Et il était repartit dans les sous sols, sûrement pour la mette en sécurité. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, puis Harry prit la parole.

- Je vais aller au Japon par quel moyen de transport.

- Il vaut mieux rester discret à cause des mangemorts, je crois que l'avion reste le meilleur moyen de transports, si les mangemorts savent que tu pars au Japon, ils ne se douteront pas que tu utiliseras ce moyen là, et une fois au temple, tu sauras sous la protection de Maitre Maï. Le professeur McGonagall va te raccompagner dans ta salle commune vu que le couvre feu est effectif.

- Merci monsieur le directeur, dit Harry avant de se retourner et suivre McGo hors du bureau.

Le 14 février fut une triste journée pour bon nombre d'élève. Lockhart avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'appelé des cupidons porteurs de messages, des nains affublé d'aile doré et d'une harpe à la main. Harry, lorsqu'il avait vu le programme, avait hoché la tête de dépit, ce professeur était vraiment idiot.

Tout au long de la journée, les nains sillonnèrent les couloirs et entrèrent dans les classes pour délivrer leurs messages, au grand agacement des professeurs. Harry se demanda qui pouvait être assez bête pour donner des messages aux cupidons. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, alors que les Serpentards changeaient de salle pour aller au cours de sortilèges, l'un des nains-le plus sinistre des douze-courut après Harry. Draco eut un regard intéressé et s'arrêta.

- C'est toi Harry Potter ? cria-t-il en donnant des coups de coude pour écarter les autres élèves.

- J'ai un message pour toi, musicale, dit il en brandissant sa harpe. Harry porta les mains à son visage. Et alors que le nain allait entonner son chant, Harry sortit sa baguette et lui envoya un puissant sort de silence. Le nain, tellement crétin, ne remarqua rien. Quand il eut fini, il lui rendit sa voix.

- Joyeuse valentin, et le nain disparut. Draco sembla déçu de ne pas savoir les belles paroles qu'aller clamer le nain. Il accepta le coup du sort avec grâce et repartit vers la salle de cours.

Harry du expliquer son aventure avec le nain à Maria afin que Draco le laisse tranquille, il prit ensuite la poudre d'escampette, un chaudron dans sa poche grâce à un sort de réduction. Les jumeaux l'attendait, avec Lee devant l'entrée du Saule Cogneur, Harry prit un longue branche et appuya sur un nœud de racine, l'arbre ne leurs fit aucun mal et Harry expliqua que ce passage menait à la cabane hurlante, lieu parfait pour préparé une potion dans le plus grand secret.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à faire toute les potions requise pour que les résultats soit différent, chacun ayant emmené son chaudron, Harry s'était occupé d'allumer des petits feu magique tandis que Lee préparé le mot à retardement. Harry se craqua les bras et se laissa tomber sur le lit qu'il avait un peu retapé pour qu'il y'est moins de poussière et de saleté, la cabane hurlante était leurs nouveau QG.

Harry sortit ensuite une sacoche spéciale pour transporter les fioles de potions et en rempli la moitié du sac. Ils se rassemblèrent, Harry sortit sa cape et ils disparurent soudainement.

Le lendemain, Harry se décida d'apprendre différente technique pour contrer et tuer un basilic. Il s'essaya d'abord à faire apparaître une glace de nulle part mais à chaque fois, elle était trop petite. Il relu alors son livre sur les basilics et eu une idée soudaine. Il entra dans le rayon métamorphose et chercha le livre sur les transformations vivante. Le chant du coq était mortel pour le basilic, il ne lui resterait plus qu'a essayer de transformer Mellon en coq, provisoirement bien sûr.

L'excitation, l'anticipation du rire, l'attente du grand moment. Il était vil et cruel mais que c'était bon de faire des méchancetés sur quelqu'un, et il était bien servit grâce aux jumeaux et à Lee. Ce matin était le grand jour, Draco avait accepté avec un petit sourire sadique pour ses victimes de mettre dans sa poche les elfes de maisons, et avait versé les différentes potions. Ils avaient prit la liberté de donner des antidotes à leurs amis ce matin. Lee avait placé le paquet derrière les grands sabliers hier après midi. Bientôt, le nom des maraudeurs allait renaître de ses cendres, et Poudlard tremblerait à son plus grand contentement, ses ennemis allait enfin payer. Weasemoche. Granger-miss-je-sais-tout. Moon le chieur. Bulstrode qui était définitivement passé du côté de ce Moon.

Harry s'en frottait les mains et n'avait pu dormir cette nuit, impensable alors qu'il allait commettre sa première farce, en souvenirs de ce groupe fameux. Il faudrait qu'il le raconte à Remus, il était sûr que cela lui amènerait un peu de gaieté. Il prit place au milieu de la table des Serpentards alors que personne n'était encore là à part les jumeaux et Lee. Ils se firent un clin d'œil de connivence.

Harry pensa alors à la chambre des secrets, mais décida de vite écarté cette pensé négative pour se concentrer sur ce moment qui devrait être inoubliable. La grande salle serait dans un état mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en foutait, les elfes de maison devait bien servit à quelque chose de toute façon. Il jubila quand les premiers élèves s'assirent, ne pensant aucunement ce qui se passerait dans quelques minutes maintenant.

Les meilleurs blagues des maraudeurs, ou les plus puériles selon certains, rassemblé en une seule fois. Harry regarda l'entrée de Granger et Weasley, celle-ci se retourna et Harry lui fit un sourire froid. Elle sembla trembler et détourna aussitôt son regard. Harry sortit sa baguette et l'empoigna sous la table. Cette journée allait être terrible, Harry avait pensé à mettre quelque surprise dans les couloirs. Dumbledore fit son entré, le show commença.

Harry agita sa baguette et une fissure béante cassa nette les table de bois en deux, renversant plat et surtout jus de citrouille ou autres boissons sur les pauvres élèves. Les potions firent leurs effets, et certains commencèrent à hurler d'horreur, criant à faire réveiller les morts « des souris ! ». La potion de peur extrême. Ce fut au tour de Lee d'agiter sa baguette, un paquet tomba alors du plafond et explosa en plein ciel, saupoudrant de poudre la table entière de Serpentard et Poufsouffle.

Harry, Draco ou Maria restèrent intacte, mais d'autres commencèrent à voir des membres enflé, ou des furoncles et boutons vert très malodorants apparurent sur le visage. Moon eut la triple dose, son nez et ses oreilles devinrent grande comme des soucoupes tandis que de grosses furoncles lui apparaissait sur le visage, qui explosait au nez de ses voisins les plus proches, qui s'éloignèrent. Sa peau devint alors grisâtre, et tous ses membres enflèrent, son ventre devint proéminant et Moon devint bientôt un troll qui ne sentait pas la rose. Harry lui changea alors ses vêtements qui avaient explosé en peau de bête et une massue remplaça sa baguette. Il tomba sous le poids, et beaucoup d'élèves explosèrent de rire à ce spectacle. Il grogna d'un air idiot et les rires redoublèrent, au plus grand contentement d'Harry.

Fred fit son entré en piste et des lutins de Cornouailles (idées personnelles de Harry) firent leurs entrée par la grande porte. Ils se déchainèrent longtemps sur les élèves, mais aussi sur les professeurs qui tira les oreilles à McGonagall. Le professeur Lockhart se mit par contre à blanchir, mauvais souvenir sûrement. Un grand « bang » se fit alors entendre et plusieurs élèves, dont Weasley se transformèrent en animaux pas très charmant. Weasley le cochon le fit savoir en hurlant de son groin, se qui fit exploser de rire les Serpentards. Thomas prit l'allure d'une vache qui meugla aux oreilles d'un Rogue pas très content qui avait voulu remettre un peu d'ordre, reconnaissant la plupart des blagues des maraudeurs.

George prit le relais et fit disparaitre les pieds de la table des professeurs, renversant les succulent mets sur leurs belles robes. Rogue sembla heureux d'y échapper, mais sursauta encore en entendant meugler Thomas, tandis que Percy le ouistiti lui tirait les cheveux. L'ousititi fit alors un bol vol plané et s'écrasa contre une tenture du plafond.

Il se mit alors à pleuvoir une pluie, qui bariola plusieurs élèves de différentes couleurs. Maria regarda avec ébahissement un cochon violet jaune criard passé devant elle. Harry continua le spectacle, et brisa l'enchantement qui permettait le vol stationnèrent des bougies qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol tandis qu'au même moment, Lee faisait disparaître les chaises des professeurs qui regard avec un air effaré l'état de la grande salle, des rires s'élevant d'un peu partout. Comme prévu, Dumbledore fut le seul professeur qui le prit bien, se relevant élégamment pour regarder la suite. Ca ne faisait pas de mal un petit peu de bonheur dans chaque cœur.

Des plumes firent leurs apparitions, chatouillant chaque centimètres de peau de certains élèves qui se roulèrent pas terre pour les plus chatouilleux. Rogue hurla alors et s'en alla rapidement. Une musique s'éleva et plusieurs élèves de Poufsouffles chantèrent la parodie plutôt amusante d'une chanson des bizarres sister's. Les Poufsouffles si réservé devinrent en quelques temps un peu joyeux, et beaucoup de tête firent de gros yeux devant ce spectacle. Le ouistiti fit on retour en tirant la barbe de Dumbledore tandis que le troll se cassait la figure à cause d'un liquide visqueux. La grande salle trembla légèrement.

Le coup final fut donné par George, qui était le plus près de Granger, il activa alors de sa baguette une potion que tout le monde chez Gryffondors avaient absorbé. Ses cheveux se raccourcirent et se tintèrent en blond tandis que sa longe jupe et ses grosse chaussettes de laines était transformé en une jupe en jean assez court, un petit débardeur rose avec marqué dessus « sorry, je suis blonde ». Elle fit alors tout le contraire d'une miss je sais tout, devant incontrôlé et incontrôlable. Elle quitta la salle en hurlant d'une voix haut perché, sous les siffles moqueurs de beaucoup de monde.

- JE ME SUIS ABIME UN ONGLE, AU S'COURS !

Seulement, une véritable vague d'eau déferla vers elle, la trempant de la tête au pied et faisant disparaître les effets de la potion. Elle rougit furieusement et partit en courant dans la salle commune. Harry éclata de rire avant de regarder le feu d'artifice partirent de derrière les sabliers, pile à temps, pensa Harry.

De grosses lettres noires et gothiques s'élevèrent, offrant à tout le monde le loisir de regarder.

_LES MARAUDEURS VONT VOUS FAIRE HURLER DE PEUR_

Le message sembla exploser puis les morceaux se rassemblèrent, comme dans un retour en arrière, cette fois-ci, il était marqué :

_OU DE RIRE…_

Le message explosa encore une fois, et tout le monde attendit la suite avec attention. Le message se rassembla en petite lettre.

_Les maraudeurs © est une marque déposé._

Il y'eut une petite explosion suivit d'un flash blanc, faisant baisser à tout le monde la tête, quand ils la relevèrent, une dernière note était affiche haut dans le ciel.

_Pour savoir qui sont les maraudeurs, allez à la bibliothèque pour lire l'histoire de Poudlard de la page 7701 à 7716._

L'après midi fut très joyeuse, des sceaux se déversant régulièrement dans les couloirs très fréquentés, tandis que Peeves s'y mettait aussi pour apporter sa généreuse aide. Les cours était souvent interrompue par une explosion malodorante où des élèves criant soudainement des insultes avant de reprendre leur travail sérieusement. McGonagall sembla souffler pendant le repas de soir, et à part Dumbledore qui trouvait ceci très amusant et Mrs Pince, qui avait eu un nombre record de passage à la bibliothèque, tout l'autre professeur était à plat.

Le professeur Rogue, particulièrement, et Harry se promit de faire attention demain, à ne pas l'énerver pendant son cours de potion. Le soir, Harry, George, Fred, Lee et Draco se rejoignirent dans un couloir pour parler de leur entreprise. Dumbledore pouvait être content d'une nouvelle chose, les deux maisons ennemies se rejoignait, mais pas pour faire des choses légales.

La fin de semaine fut tranquille pour tout le monde, chacun se remettant de ses émotions. Le samedi soir, le lendemain, le match qui opposerait Serdaigle à Gryffondor débuterait, et si par bonheur, les Gryffondors perdraient, les Serpentard avaient de grande chance. De plus, on approchait dangereuement des vacances de Pâques, et tout le monde était un peu euphorique cette après-midi.

Harry quitta la grande salle et Draco l'intercepta pour lui dire qu'il devait s'occuper de quelque chose avant de venir voir le match. Harry ne posa pas de question et prit la direction du terrain. Apparemment, Maria ne viendrais pas non plus. Il fit donc le chemin seul, pensant à tout et à rien, mais surtout à ce qu'il ferait dans bientôt dans deux mois. Il prit place dans un gradin un peu neutre, remplie de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard, Harry discuta avec un Poufsouffle, qui se nommait Andy McAlester.

Il était apparemment d'origine écossaise et était assez sympathique, ils décidèrent donc de regarder et commenter ensemble le match, ils discutèrent déjà avant le match, parlant des deux équipes et Harry fut heureux d'entendre que les Serdaigles avait de grosses chance de gagner, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor n'étant pas terrible. Andy le félicita d'ailleurs pour ses prouesses sur un balai, ce qui fit chaud au cœur à Harry de la part d'un inconnu qui ne l'était plus, Andy lui parlant de sa mère médiocrate et de son père qui était un commerçant à Pré au Lard, vendant des robes de bal uniquement pour les hommes. Il lui parla de sa petite sœur, Anya, qui était une vrai petite démone, et qui rentrerait l'année prochaine à Poudlard.

Les joueurs firent leurs entrées et Harry observa Madame Bibine lâcher les cognards qui filèrent aussitôt dans le ciel bleu de Poudlard. Le vif d'or partit aussitôt après et la professeur de vol lança alors le souaffle. Un poursuiveur de Serdaigle l'attrapa aussitôt et fit une passa à son coéquipier. Alors que Serdaigle menait de cinquante points, Harry trouva bizarre que Draco ne soit toujours pas là, il vit alors Severus Rogue se taillait un chemin et s'arrêta à ses côtés.

- Suivez-moi, Mr Potter ! Harry se leva et quitta le stade par la sortie est, près du lac donc, alors il vit McGonagall et Weasley en train de les rattraper. Il le signala à son professeur qui les attendit.

- Merci Severus, Mr Potter, salua-t-elle avant de reprendre sa marche. Vous risquez d'avoir un choc, prévint-elle. Elle prit un escalier de marbre.

- Excusez-moi, dit Harry, on ne prendrait pas la direction de l'infirmerie là.

- En effet Potter, intervint Rogue, il vient d'avoir une triple agression, et le professeur Dumbledore souhaite que la match continue pour ne pas perturber ses élèves. Harry pensa aussitôt à Draco, ou même à Maria qui n'était pas avec lui et qu'il n'avait pas aperçu.

- Mr Moon les a découvert, continua McGonagall, près de la bibliothèque. Une chance qu'il y'avait match.

- A mon avis, celui qui fait ça, ces attaques, préfèrent que le château soit assez vide, pendant le banquet d'Halloween, la nuit d'un match de Quidditch et pendant un match de Quidditch. Il préfère qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde en même temps. C'était Harry qui avait pris la parole.

- En effet, c'est pour ça que votre directeur continue les matchs, pour éviter que les élèves soit trop dispersé, et maintenant, lors de gros rassemblement, les couloirs sont surveillé, dit Rogue en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

Harry vit alors face à lui trois lit, et ce qu'il craignait été arrivé, Draco faisait partit du lot d'agressé, et Harry se sentit en colère, le basilic de Poudlard ne tuer pas Sang Pur. Il y'avait sinon Granger et une fille, de Serdaigle selon le blason. Weasley se rapprocha aussitôt de Granger tandis qu'Harry regarda les yeux terrifié de Draco. Il avait été pétrifié, et Harry n'avait rien put faire. Le souvenir de Voldemort paierait.

- Ce miroir était à côtés d'eux. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas d'explication.

Harry se retourna aussitôt, faisant craquer les os du cou. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas mort, il n'avait pas reçu directement le regard du basilic, et il se doutait que Draco se promène avec ce genre de matériel. Il inspecta la salle tandis que Weasley faisait signe que non, son regard toujours porté sur son amie. Il posa le regard sur la Serdaigle et ne remarqua rien de dérangeant. Il porta alors son regard sur Granger, et crut apercevoir quelque chose dans son poing fermé, il se rapprocha et vit qu'elle tenait une boule de papier dans la main. Harry attendit près de Draco, puis quand tout le monde fut partit à part Rogue, il se retourna vers son professeur.

- Je peux passer un moment seul, s'il vous plaît, demanda Harry poliment.

- Viens dans mon bureau Harry, après que tu es fini, je te donnerais quelque chose pour t'occuper. Harry baissa la tête et Rogue s'en alla. Harry soupira et regarda Draco.

- Putain ! Jura Harry. Tom, tu vas crever. Il se retourna et s'approcha de Granger, il pointa sa baguette vers le poing de Granger et la feuille de papier s'envola avant de se poser dans sa main.

Il lit alors un article sur les basilics arraché d'une page d'un livre de la bibliothèque, et Harry fut surpris que Granger ait fait ça. Il vit alors avec surprise marqué en rose « tuyaux » suivit d'un point d'exclamation. Elle était peut être chiante et obnubilé par le règlement et la supériorité des adultes, elle n'en était pas moins idiote, pas idiote du tout. Harry détruisit la page, pensant qu'il lui rester à peine deux mois avant que les mandragores soit prêtes. Il devait trouver la chambre avant juin, sinon, Granger se presserait de tout raconter, empêchant sûrement Harry d'opérer.

Le soir, Harry tournait en rond, la transformation en pierre de Draco laisser un vide non-comblé, et Maria était bizarre, complètement patraque, comme si elle avait parcourut tout les couloirs de Poudlard. Harry avait laissé son amie se coucher, avait fini ses devoirs, et lisait des livres sur des sorts d'attaque qu'on apprenait logiquement qu'en quatrième année. Harry claqua son livre et prit sa cape d'invisibilité. Hagrid lui ferait dépenser du temps, c'est fou comment il s'embêtait sans Draco, il s'en souviendrait la prochaine fois, et Draco était son meilleur ami.

Harry, parfait maraudeur de cette décennie, évita sans problème les professeurs, fantômes et préfet qui patrouillait, avant de sortir dans le parc par une sortie dérobé découverte il y'a un mois. Il fit largement le tour du saule cogneur puis se dirigea vers la cabane. Une fumé sorté de la cheminé en pierre et la lumière filtré sous les rideaux. Il porta sur le panneau de la porte trois coups rapide suivit de trois coups lent. C'était un signe avec Hagrid pour dire qu'iln'y avait rien à craindre. Il entendit des aboiements qui se turent par ordre d'Hagrid et le visage barbu mais souriant prit place dans le cadre de la porte, il ouvrit en grand la porte, le laissant passer.

- Je m'attendais presque à te voir venir, dit Hagrid en préparant du thé, je suis désolé pour Draco ; je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Rogue n'est peut être pas sympa de tête, mais il s'y connaît en potion.

- Merci Hagrid, cela fait plaisir remercia le brun en touillant son thé tout chaud. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et j'ai décidé de passer. Je sais que peu de monde vous rend visite, et j'étais tout seul.

- Tu as bien fait Harry, il faut s'unir dans la solitude. Le thé est bon, demanda-t-il.

- Excellant, il est parfait Hagrid.

Il entendit alors des voix venant de l'extérieur, il fit disparaître sa présence en rangeant sa tasse dans l'évier et se cacha sous sa cape au fond du lit du garde chasse ; pendant ce temps, Hagrid prit son arbalète et ouvrit la porte, il la baissa aussitôt et laissa passer le directeur, coiffé d'une robe vermillon et d'un autre sorcier, petit, corpulent et des cheveux gris, il portait des vêtements qui n'allait pas du tout ensemble. On aurait dit un de ses bouffons du moyen âge. Il retira son chapeau melon et il reconnu le ministre de la magie, il se demandait ce qu'il foutait là.

- Bonsoir Hagrid, dit Dumbledore en prenant place à table, le ministre retira sa cape et fit de même.

- C'est moche Hagrid, et vos antécédents ne vous favorisent pas. Pas moins de cinq agressions ces derniers temps, il faut que j'intervienne. Surtout que le fils Malefoy a lui aussi était touché, la communauté à peur de ce qui peut arriver à ses élèves. Je dois agir, le ministère doit agir !

- J'ai rien fait, tonna le garde chasse.

- Cornélius, sachez que Hagrid à mon entière confiance, ajouta Dumbledore.

- Le conseil d'administration à décidé pour Hagrid, je ne fais qu'appliqué Albus.

- Eloigné Hagrid ne décantera pas la situation, reprit Dumbledore.

- Je suis désolé Albus, mais vous n'avez pas l'autorité pour ça, je dois l'emmener, et si il est blanc comme neige, il sera libéré aussitôt.

- VOUS M'EMMENEREZ PAS AZKABAN, Hurla Hagrid en frappant du poing la table, le problème fut que la porte s'ouvrit au même instant, introduisant Lucius Malefoy dans la scène.

- Déjà là Fudge, parfait, dit Malefoy. Harry retint son souffle, Malefoy avait un air victorieux, pas bon du tout, mais ses yeux hurler de fureur. J'aimerais, reprit-il d'une voix froide comme le vent d'hier, savoir pourquoi mon fils a été transformé en statut dans votre école, directeur !

- C'est un malheureux accident, et Draco n'est pas le seul touché, n'oubliez pas Miss Granger et Dauclaire. Harry renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

- Vous êtes relevé de votre poste de directeur, voici toutes les signatures du conseil, et ceci est applicable dès aujourd'hui.

- Lucius, c'est un peu exagéré de suspendre le directeur, intervint le ministre envers le directeur. Lucius ferma les yeux un instant.

- Dites ça à mon fils, Fudge, dite le lui que relevé le directeur est néfaste alors que le nombre de patient dans l'infirmerie commence à être affolant. Le ministre baissa la tête, vaincu. Dumbledore fit un sourire triste et s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait Harry. Il le regarda dans les yeux et Harry su que la cape d'invisibilité de fonctionnait pas avec lui, il resta bizarrement calme.

- Une aide sera toujours apporté à l'intérieur de Poudlard tant que quelqu'un me restera fidèle. Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry et se retira avec Lucius. Harry ne put qu'attendre la suite ; et Hagrid s'exclama alors :

- A ceux qui veulent comprendre ce qui se passe dans le château, suivez les araignées. Hagrid fit une dernière caresse à Crockdur avant d'être emmené par Fudge. Harry se retrouva alors seul dans la cabane plongé dans la pénombre. Il venait d'apprendre beaucoup de choses, voyons voir ce qu'avait à dire les araignées.

Il sortit de la cabane silencieusement et fit apparaître un faisceau lumineux de sa baguette magique. Il la déplaça de droite à gauche et vit alors une nué d'araignée se précipiter dans la forêt interdite, il haussa les épaules de dépit et entra lui aussi dans la sombre forêt, devant explorer toutes les pistes, celle de Hagrid étant moins mystérieuse que celle du vieux fou.

Pendant un temps, il suivit un chemin à travers la forêt, rendant la progression d'Harry assez rapide, mais après une petite heure, elle quittèrent brusquement le sentier, Harry n'hésita aucunement et suivit la petite troupe, écartant ou coupant de sa baguette la broussaille et les branches basses. Il musela rapidement une plante carnivore et stupéfixia une taupe de 1m de grosseur qui lui chercher des noises.

Soudainement, Harry s'arrêta, il avait vu une ombre se déplaçait un peu plus loin ; il se mit en position de défenses, les oreilles aux aguets, il entendit alors un léger bruit de pinces et trois araignées géantes firent leurs apparition. Une venant de la droite d'Harry, l'autre avait sauté d'une branche assez haute et avait atterrit avec brusquerie devant lui tandis que la troisième venait de son dos. Harry grogna en voyant les trois accromentulas faire un pas dans sa direction. Il sut qu'elle était trop nombreuse. Il lança un sort puissant d'expulsion que l'araignée évita lascivement. Elles étaient aussi apparemment très agiles. Il se sentit alors s'élevé, et il vit avec une certaine horreur que l'araignée de derrière en avait profité pour le prendre entre ses pinces.

Harry perdit rapidement la notion du temps et ce ne fut qu'après un long moment qu'il arriva dans une sorte de fosse, où la lune et les étoiles pouvaient apparaître. Sur le sol, des araignées de différentes tailles grouillés. Harry se maudissait et maudissait les conseils de Hagrid. L'araignée la porta jusqu'au fond de la fosse, où toutes les plus grosses araignées étaient présente, regardant et claquant des pinces en voyant le diner. Elle la lâcha soudainement devant une tente faite en toile d'araignée complètement blanche. Harry absorba le choc en roulant sui lui-même avant de se relever rapidement

Il préféra laisser ses baguettes dans ses poches, mais à porté au cas où, il essaierait de discuter avec ces monstres sur pattes. Il entendit alors l'araignée qui l'a porté hurlé dans un cliquetis de pinces :

- ARAGOG ! ARAGOG !

Un fourmillement parcourut la fosse tandis qu'une gigantesque araignée sorti de la tente très lentement. Les poils de son dos et de ses pattes grisonnaient et les huit yeux de sa grosse tête étaient tous d'un blanc laiteux. La créature, Aragog, était aveugle.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en agitant rapidement ses pinces.

- Un humain, cliqueta l'araignée qui avait capturé Harry.

- C'est Hagrid ? demanda Aragog en s'approchant.

- Pas exactement, intervint Harry, qui voulait rester en vie. J'ai été envoyé par lui car des choses graves se passent à Poudlard.

- Hagrid ne nous a jamais envoyé d'humain, dit lentement le monstre.

- Le fait qu'il soit à Azkaban ne lui facilite pas la tâche pour vous faire parvenir les nouvelles, dit Harry d'un ton respectueux, cet idiot de ministre pense que Hagrid est coupable d'avoir lâché un monstre du fait de ses antécédents, bien que je ne connaisse ceci, je pense que cela doit être grave.

Aragog agita furieusement ses pinces. Tout autour de la fosse, les araignées l'imitèrent. Elle produisait un bruit qui ressemblait un applaudissement.

- Tout ceci s'est déroulé il y'a cinquante ans, dit Aragog de mauvaise humeur. Je m'en souviens très bien. C'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont renvoyé, ils croyaient que c'était moi, le monstre qui habitait ce qu'ils appelaient la chambre des secrets.

- Mais c'est faux n'est ce pas, dit Harry.

- En effet jeune humain, tu es très perspicace pour ton jeune âge. Un jour, on a découvert le corps d'une fille dans les toilettes, et le soir même, un certain Tom je crois, à découvert mon existence. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il savait que je n'étais pas le monstre qui a tué la fille, mais il voulait absolument que Poudlard reste ouvert. J'ai fuie et depuis ce temps, je suis resté là dans la forêt. Hagrid m'a même trouvé une épouse, Mosag, et, comme tu peux le voir, ma famille s'est agrandie.

- Je l'ai remarqué, dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à la fosse, on peut dire que Hagrid à fait du bon travail. Je pense que je vais me retirer, j'ai demain un cours de potion très important, et personne ne doit savoir que je ne suis pas dans le château, la sécurité à été beaucoup renforcé et on me poserait beaucoup de question.

- Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un viendra vous chercher ici, humain et ami de Hagrid. Tuez-le !

Harry, se doutant de quelque chose, sortit ses deux baguettes, une lumière éblouissante envahie la fosse avant de se retirer, Harry vit que le sort avait parfaitement marché, toutes les araignées était à terre, sauf Aragog, dont la cécité lui donner un avantage.

- Désolé pour vos araignées, Aragog, mais j'ai envie de resté en vie.

Il sortit rapidement de la fosse tandis que d'autre araignées se lancer à sa poursuite sous l'injonction furieuse d'Aragog. Harry fit brûler un buisson pour passer rapidement et pénétra sur le nouveau sentier. Il courut rapidement, mais n'arrivant pas à distancer les araignées. Il se cacha alors dans un tronc d'arbre mort et lança un sort d'attraction sur un balai qui était dans l'armoire du terrain de Quidditch.

Les cliquetis s'approchèrent dangereusement lorsque le balai se posa devant lui, il l'enfourcha rapidement et s'éleva tandis qu'une araignée lui arrachait une mèche de cheveux, il monta au dessus des arbres et se dirigea vers la hutte de Hagrid pour reprendre sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait eu chaud cette fois.

Il savait que quelque chose lui échappé, et il l'avait sur le bout de la langue. Il repassa alors tout ses indices sur la chambre, trois phrases en sortirent :

- Mimi Geignarde a dit qu'elle était morte devant deux yeux jaunes. Mimi dit qu'un homme avait parlé d'une voix bizarre. Aragog avait que la fille tué était celle des toilettes.

Il avait trouvé, pensa Harry. Mimi Geignarde était la fille morte dans les toilettes il y'a cinquante ans pas un basilic contrôlé par Tom Jedusort grâce au fourchelangue. Alors…alors peut-être que la chambre des secrets, l'entré, se trouvait dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Serpentard avait choisi un endroit que personne ne soupçonnerait. Harry se posa et mit le balai sous le lit tandis qu'il enfilait sa cape, il sortit et rentra se coucher dans son dortoir, pas la peine de vérifier ça ce soir, il avait eu trop d'émotion pour une nuit.

Il regarda avec tristesse le lit vide de Draco et s'endormit, il irait voir ce week-end, il y'aurait pas mort d'homme entre temps, enfin il espérait que ce serait le cas…

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Pas le temps pour le blabla je crois, j'ai mis suffisament de tmps pour vous poster ce chapitre, et j'en suis désolé. J'espère qu'il vous à satisfer et malgré mon travail de saisonier, j'essaierais de faire plus vite pour le prochain chapitre. Biz à tt le monde et laissez des reviews mercci.


	7. Première victoire :

**Harry Potter : mage gris ? ****Livre 2 : La chambre des secrets :**

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement pour le pauvre auteur que je suis, tout l'univers de Harry Potter n'appartient qu'à JKR, cette histoire n'as pour but que de divertir et aucun argent ne sera fait grâce à cette histoire.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Harry se fait convoquer par le ieux fou et rencontre enfin son maitre, puis il organise et réussit une blague mémorable en souvenirs des maraudeurs. Lors du match Gryffondor-Serdaigle, Rogue l'amène d'urgence à l'infirmerie où il découvre Draco pétrifié par le basilic. Il remarque aussi que Granger est au courant du basilic et de son moyen de déplacement.

Pendant une visite chez Hagrid, il est témoin du départ forcé du directeur et de Hagrid. Il suit alors la piste donné par le garde chasse et fait la connaissance de Aragog, une Accromentula. Après un dialogue et une dure bataille contre les araignées, Harry retrouve avec joie son dortoir…

**Chapitre 7 : Première victoire :**

* * *

…_Il savait que quelque chose lui échappé, et il l'avait sur le bout de la langue. Il repassa alors tout ses indices sur la chambre, trois phrases en sortirent :_

_- Mimi Geignarde a dit qu'elle était morte devant deux yeux jaunes. Mimi dit qu'un homme avait parlé d'une voix bizarre. Aragog avait que la fille tué était celle des toilettes._

_Il avait trouvé, pensa Harry. Mimi Geignarde était la fille morte dans les toilettes il y'a cinquante ans pas un basilic contrôlé par Tom Jedusort grâce au fourchelangue. Alors…alors peut-être que la chambre des secrets, l'entré, se trouvait dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Serpentard avait choisi un endroit que personne ne soupçonnerait. Harry se posa et mit le balai sous le lit tandis qu'il enfilait sa cape, il sortit et rentra se coucher dans son dortoir, pas la peine de vérifier ça ce soir, il avait eu trop d'émotion pour une nuit._

_Il regarda avec tristesse le lit vide de Draco et s'endormit, il irait voir ce week-end, il y'aurait pas mort d'homme entre temps, enfin il espérait que ce serait le cas…_

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux soudainement. Il était dans son dortoir. Il se trouvait dans son lit, allongée droit comme un piquet. Les rideaux, parfaitement tiré, laissé transparaître une lumière tamisé. Le soleil arrivé à passé la faible couverture de laine qui séparait son lit des autres. Harry ouvrit sa bouche. Elle était complètement pâteuse. Il trouva bizarre de faire la grasse matinée, surtout un lundi matin, où il avait Potion et Métamorphose à suivre.

Il tira sa baguette de sous son oreiller, et empoigna celle qui reposait dans un repli du rideau. Il agita une de ses deux baguettes en murmurant un faible « maintenant ». De petites étincelles s'élevèrent et Harry grogna. Non seulement il avait sauté déjà deux cours, mais il avait aussi entamé celui de botaniques qui avait commencé il y'a dix minutes.

14 Heures 10 minutes, voilà ce qui était affiché en petite lettre rouge. Harry baissa sa baguette et l'heure s'effaça dans un brisement. Normalement, Draco le réveillait dans ses rares cas de sommeil qui traînait en longueur, mais aujourd'hui, il était à l'infirmerie. Maria ne pouvait pas s'inviter dans le dortoir des garçons, tout comme Pansy. Et quand Draco était pas là, Crabbe et Goyle n'était pas très vif. Il avait pas d'autre ami, et peut-être devrait-il rectifier cela un jour.

Il repensa à ce qu'il avait peut être découvert puis se leva en s'étirant et craquant la plupart de ses os. Une course poursuite dans la forêt ne vous rendait pas très en forme apparemment. Il prit une douche froide qui finit de le réveiller complètement, et prit ses affaires de Botanique avant de s'en aller en marchant vers le parc. Il refit le sort de l'heure et vit qu'il avait maintenant une heure de retard. Il fallait espérer que Chourave soit clémente, mais avec un Serpentard, ce n'était pas gagné. Il vit en approchant qu'il n'y avait aucuns élèves dans les sept serres.

Harry se demandait ce qu'il se passait quand Chourave le trouva en train de retourner vers le château. Celle-ci ralenti le pas, Harry fit de même et se mirent face à face. Le professeur prit la parole.

- Que faîtes vous là, Mr Potter.

- Normalement, le lundi à 14 Heures, j'ai botaniques, mais je ne vois personne. Je m'apprête donc à aller prendre des nouvelles auprès de mon directeur de maison. Il avait dit ça d'un ton assez cassant, et le professeur lui répondit alors.

- Et bien sachez que cela a été annulé, maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais m'occuper des mandragores pour que votre ami soit remis sur pied.

Harry se décala légèrement vers la gauche et laissa passer son professeur avant de continuer sa route vers les cachots pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans ce foutu château. Il ne croisa aucun élève jusqu'au cachot. Il frappa à la porte de la salle de classe de Rogue, où il entendait à travers la porte ce dernier donner des instructions supplémentaire à des élèves. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit ces coups porter à sa porte. Harry entendit la marche caractéristique de son professeur, et quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur Rogue et tous ses élèves le regardaient.

- Bonjour tout le monde claironna Harry, j'aimerais vous parler professeur.

- Bien sûr Harry, répondit favorablement le professeur. Jameson ! Vous surveillez, ordonna-t-il au préfet en chef, selon son insigne.

Rogue l'emmena derrière son bureau et ouvrit une porte qui menait à sa pièce privé. Il s'installa sur un canapé devant le feu. Il invita Harry à prendre place sur le fauteuil juste à côté.

- Je me suis réveillé assez tard, je n'ai d'ailleurs pas participé à votre cours, ainsi que celui du professeur McGonagall. J'en suis désolé d'ailleurs.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit le professeur. Je comprends que vous soyez mal à l'aise à cause de la perte momentanée de Draco. Cela me touche aussi, c'est mon filleul.

- Merci professeur, répondit Harry, mais que ce passe-t-il ici.

- Appelez-moi Severus en privé, nous avons dépassé la relation professeur-élève depuis longtemps Harry. Vous ne le savez pas, mais le professeur Dumbledore a été démis de ses fonctions hier pas le conseil d'administration de l'école, et le ministère de la magie a arrêté le garde chasse. McGonagall a reprit les rennes de Poudlard, et des mesures ont été prise à cause de la dernière attaque. Les professeurs doivent accompagner les élèves dans les intercours à leur prochaine matière, c'est la principale mesure.

- Merci pro… Severus.

- C'est normal Harry.

Ils se levèrent. Severus partit dans le fond de la pièce et dénicha un livre dans sa bibliothèque personnelle.

- Je sais votre talent pour la préparation des potions, en voici un guide que j'ai écris de mes mains, ainsi que quelques potions que je n'ai pas réussi à finir, je vous le donne en espérant que cela vous distraira. Et n'oubliez pas que les examens commencent lundi prochain. Il prit le livre avec reconnaissance.

- Merci beaucoup Severus, c'est un cadeau inestimable pour moi. Il le mit dans son sac avec son livre de Botanique. Avant que vous partiez, voici un livre qui vous permets d'apprendre une langue en un mois, et un dictionnaire japonais. Je pense que cela pourra vous servir lors de ton voyage.

- Je te remercie infiniment. Il ajouta les deux précieux sésames dans son sac. Ils se serrèrent la main et Harry quitta la pièce, Severus sur ses talons. Le calme était resté dans la salle de potion.

Harry décida alors de profiter de cette fin d'après midi de libre pour vérifier ses soupçons sur Mimi Geignarde. Il remonta une partie des escaliers avant de se diriger, une fois au deuxième étage, vers les toilettes des filles. Il vit alors que le message était toujours là, bien présent, le seul problème est qu'un deuxième message avait été apposé au dessous de ce premier texte sanglant.

« Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la chambre »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se poser de question car il entendit des bruits de pas dans sa direction. Harry enfila sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Il vit alors apparaître McGonagall au détour du couloir, elle blanchit en voyant le message. Elle se rapprocha de quelque pas, avant de repartir en courant, Harry vit qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle des professeurs. Il courut en emprunta un bon nombre de passages secrets. Il arriva avant elle et se cacha dans une armoire où étaient entreposées des capes.

Il venait à peine de baisser son rythme cardiaque, que la porte sauta littéralement de ses gonds. Rogue avait fait son entré, sa cape claquant contre le sol. Il jeta un regard dans la salle et prit place dans un fauteuil assez éloigné après les autres. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Flitwick d'apparaître, il était arrivé comme un bolide, Chourave, Vector et Figg entrèrent et s'asseyaient confortablement. Trois ou quatre professeurs inconnu à Harry s'ajoutèrent à la liste ; il ne manquait plus que McGo, celle qui avait reçu une promotion, entra, toujours aussi blanche. Bizarrement, Lockhart n'était pas là, il se regardait peut être dans sa glace à réponse vantarde intégré.

- Le pire est arrivé, annonça-t-elle dans le silence général. Une élève a été capturé par le monstre et emmenée dans la Chambre.

Flitwick laissa échapper un petit cri tandis que Chourave plaqua les mains contre son visage. Rogue, assez crispé, prit la parole.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ? Cet élève est peut dans le parc.

- L'héritier de Serpentard a laissé un autre message, répondit le professeur McGonagall, juste au-dessous du premier message. Il a écrit : Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la chambre.

Flitwick éclata en sanglots. Rogue le regarda avec un air dégoûté et posa la question, d'un ton de celui qui n'était pas concerné.

- Qui est la victime ?

- Maria Zwillinger, répondit le professeur. Rogue se releva soudainement.

- C'est un sang pur, au nom de Merlin, c'est impossible, grogna Rogue.

Harry, dans son petit placard, en tombait des nues, après Draco, Maria. Il portait vraiment la poisse où quoi. Rogue avait d'ailleurs raison, le monstre de Serpentard devait épurer les « sangs de bourbe », pas les sangs purs. La porte s'ouvrit alors, et Lockhart fit son entré. Rogue l'attaqua presque aussitôt :

- Désolé, je m'étais endormi. J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

- Voici l'homme qu'il nous faut, dit Rogue d'une voix sardonique. L'homme idéal. Le monstre a capturé une jeune fille, Lockhart. Il l'a emmené dans la Chambre des Secrets. Harry faillit éclaté de rire, lui, l'homme de la situation, même Figg serait mieux se débrouiller.

- C'est vrai, Gilderoy, approuva le professeur Chourave. Ne disiez vous pas encore hier que soir que vous saviez depuis toujours où se trouvait l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets ?

- Je..enfin..je..Balbutia Lockhart.

- Vous nous avez également dit que vous saviez parfaitement ce qu'elle contenait, ajouta le professeur Flitwick de sa petite voix flûtée.

- V..vraiment ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas…

- Je me souviens de vous avoir entendue dire que vous regrettiez de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de vous trouvez face au monstre avant que Hagrid soit arrêté, déclara Rogue. Vous avez affirmé que toute cette affaire avait été très mal conduit et qu'on aurait dû vous donner carte blanche depuis le début.

Lockhart regarda ses collègues qui le fixaient avec un visage de marbre.

- Non, vraiment…je n'ai… Vous m'avez sans doute mal compris…

- Nous comptons donc sur vous, Gilderoy, dit le professeur McGonagall. Il vous faudra agir dès ce soir. Nous ferons en sorte que personne ne vienne vous déranger. Comme ça, vous pourrez neutraliser le monstre à vous tout seul. Vous avez enfin carte blanche.

Harry parait que Lockhart s'enfuirait dès qu'il aurait une occasion, ses lèvres tremblaient et sans son habituel sourire. On remarquait son menton fuyant et son visage étriqué.

- Très bien, je vais dans mon bureau me préparer.

Et il quitta la salle. Harry secoua la tête. Si c'était ça, l'équipe de sauvetage, Maria n'était pas près de revenir.

- Bien, dit le professeur McGonagall, l'air dédaigneux, au moins nous ne l'auront plus dans nos pieds. Maintenant, il faut informer les élèves de ce qui s'est produit. Vous leurs direz que le Poudlard express les ramènera chez eux demain matin. Et assurez-vous que tout les élèves ont bien regagné leurs dortoirs.

Un par un, les professeurs sortirent de la pièce. Harry quitta le placard, enfila sa cape et dégaina la carte des maraudeurs. Il vit sur la carte que Vincent et Gregory n'étaient pas loin, il pourrait servir, même si ils devraient être dans la salle commune. Il ne serait pas le seul à agir, et il était celui qui s'y connaissait le mieux. Il vit que Chourave allait bientôt les croiser, Harry se dépêcha, abusant des passages secrets, il les interpela :

- Vincent, Gregory, venez vite, Chourave arrive du couloir d'en face.

Il les fit entrer dans une salle de classe. Chourave passa devant la porte. Harry se tourna vers les deux gardes du corps de Draco.

- Draco est pétrifié, Maria a été enlevée. Je demande vengeance, dit-il d'un ton calme. Je sais que Lockhart vas essayer de s'en aller, mais il peut nous servit, n'hésiter pas à vous servir de votre baguette où de vos poings. Les deux garçons baissèrent la tête. Ils suivraient Harry, l'ami de Draco.

Harry siffla un une note aigue, et cinq minutes plus tard, Mellon arrivé avec dans ses crochets, Dur Anor. Le serpent s'enroula autour de son cou, tandis que Mellon se posait sur l'épaule droite d'Harry. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes.

- Allons-y, ordonna Harry.

La nuit tombait quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Lockhart. A l'intérieur, il entendait des pas précipité, des coups sourds, et d'autres bruits divers qui témoignaient d'une intense activité. Harry posa sa main contre la clenche, et la tourna lentement. La porte n'était pas fermée à clef. Il entra, et Lockhart sursauta en voyant trois élèves, baguettes levé vers lui, entré sans frapper dans sa classe. Harry fit un signe de tête à Vincent et Gregory qui se placèrent, un devant la porte qui menait vers son bureau, tandis que l'autre se mettait juste à côté de lui. Harry, lui, passa devant le crétin et prit place dans son luxueux fauteuil tout en cuir.

- Sortez de mon fauteuil, Potter !

- Vous fuyez, n'est ce pas Vous n'irez pas chercher Maria, car vous ne saviez pas qui, et vous ne savez pas où. Heureusement pour vous, je vais pouvoir vous sauver la face, car je sais qui, car je sais où.

- Allez-y sans moi, dit Lockhart en mettant sa main vers sa poche.

- Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Ne nous quitter pas si vite professeur. Greg, prend sa baguette veux-tu. Bien, dit Harry une fois que cela fut fait. Il se peut que vous ayez peur professeur, mais ça m'amusera, et puis vous marcherez devant, ainsi, si le monstre se pointe, il vous regardera en premier, j'aurais le temps de fermer les yeux.

Le rythme respiratoire de Lockhart s'accéléra, il avait peur, car pour la première fois, il allait combattre un monstre.

- Ne croyez pas ce que vous lisez dans les livres, Potter, j'ai tout siroté à des pauvres pecno avant de leurs jeter un sort de mémoire. Je suis particulièrement doué pour ça. Harry sourit, il avait eu raison d'enregistrer tout sur sa baguette.

- Je crains que vous ne soyez plus professeurs l'année prochaine, car même si vous vous en sortez, de la chambre, j'ai tout enregistré sur ma baguette.

- SALOP, hurla-t-il de rage.

- _Mutismus !_ . Je préférais éviter une visite incongrue, professeur, mais allons dans la chambre avant que l'on remarque notre absence.

Harry se leva, un sourire aux lèvres qui énerva franchement le professeur qui hurla :

- Mmmhh ! Mmmmhh !

- Bien sûr professeur, ça doit être rageant, répondit Harry, comme si il comprenait les borborygmes du professeur.

Ils sortirent de la classe de Lockhart, Vincent et Gregory encadrant le professeur tandis qu'Harry marché devant. Ils arrivèrent dans les toilettes des filles, et ceux qui accompagnait Harry firent une drôle de tête, surtout Lockhart en faîte.

- Salut Mimi, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la cabine du fond, je suis revenue.

- Oh ! Harry, je suis heureux de te voir en vie, que fais-tu là.

- J'enquête sur ce qui se passe dans l'école, et j'aimerais que tu te rappelle de l'endroit exact où tu as vu les yeux qui à causé ta mort. Harry lui fait un petit sourire pour l'encourager.

- Près des lavabos, répondit Mimi.

- Je te remercie, dit Harry avant d'examiner les lavabos un par un.

A la fin, il remarqua que tous marchaient parfaitement sauf un, et la plomberie magique, ça tombe rarement en panne. Harry fit un examen approfondi puis se releva soudainement.

- Professeur, je crois que c'est bon. Voici l'entré de la chambre des secrets.

Lockhart le regarda lui, puis le lavabo. Il lui jeta alors un regard qui disait « encore un fou sur terre ».

- Mais je vais vous le prouvez, « ouvre-toi » siffla Harry en fourchelangue, et sous les yeux horrifié de Lockhart.

Le robinet se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche en tournant sur lui-même. Un instant plus tard, le lavabo bascula et disparut, laissant apparaître l'entré d'un gros tuyau suffisamment large pour qu'un basilic puisse entrer et sortir. Harry fit un sourire satisfait

- Approchez Professeur, j'aimerais vous montrez quelque chose d'intéressant, dit Harry d'une voix douce. Le professeur prit place à ses côtés. Harry lui fit alors une grosse tape dans le dos, qui le fit plonger dans le tuyau. Vincent et Greg suivirent la marche et Harry partit en dernier, mais il entendit une phase qui le fit sourire.

- Si tu meurs, je me ferais un plaisir de partager mes toilettes !

Harry repensa aux montagnes russes durant ce voyage, et cria en levant les bras, dommage qu'il n'y avait pas de photo. L'atterrissage fut aussi moins sympa, il se releva doucement, regardant les alentours. Vincent et Greg était déjà autour de Lockhart. Il devait être à des kilomètres sous le château. Les parois était couverte de vase et de l'eau sous forme de gouttelettes tombait souvent du plafond. L'humidité régner en maître ici.

Harry fit apparaître une boule de lumière qui se plaça au dessus de leur tête, mettant un peu de lumière dans les ténèbres. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le tunnel, pataugeant dans le lac avec gaité. Lockhart avait été mis devant par sécurité, puis suivait notre trio du moment. Le tunnel, par son silence, ressemblait plus à une crypte qu'a une chambre secrète. Ils suivirent un coude que formait le tunnel.

- Mmmmh ! Mmmmmmhmmmmh ! dit Lockhart, la panique suintant malgré le bâillon magique.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en distinguant les contours d'une chose énorme qui s'étendait à l'autre bout du tunel. Harry augmenta la luminosité de sa torche.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est la peau mué du basilic, il rebaissa la luminosité pour ne pas trop se fatiguer et ils continuèrent leur route. Ils la contournèrent, Lockhart passa très loin en se collant au mur, Harry préféra couper tout droit en l'enjambant, Vincent et Greg firent de même.

Le tunnel ressemblait à la carapace d'un escargot, il y'avait toujours des virages et cela commençait vraiment à énerver tout le monde. Il n'aurait pas pu faire une ligne droite pour aller plus vite. Il avait enfin de voir la fin du tunnel, tiré de là Maria et de se casser, mais il redoutait en même temps de croiser le basilic dans un tournant. Enfin, Harry se retrouva devant un mur sur lequel étaient gravés deux serpents entrelacés. De grosses émeraudes étincelantes était serties à la place des yeux.

Harry s'approcha la gorge sèches. Il devina rapidement ce qu'il fallait faire, il se retourna vers les trois autres et s'éclaira la gorge avant de commencer à parler.

- Vincent, Greg, y'a un basilic à l'intérieur. Je sais que vous savez ce que c'est. Ils baissèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Je préfère donc que vous attendiez ici. Si je meurs, Dur Anor ou Mellon, dit-il en pointant ses deux familiers, reviendront vers vous. Si il(s) revienne(nt), vous saurez alors que je suis mort, sinon, je reviendrais moi-même avec Maria.

- Tu sais, il y'a des risques pour qu'elle soit déjà morte.

- Il y'a aussi une chance pour que Maria soit vivante, Greg, répondit Harry. Je prends Lockhart avec moi, il pourrait servit qui sait.

Harry se retourna vers la porte, et siffla d'un ton sec : « Ouvrez ! ».

Les deux serpents se séparèrent aussitôt : les deux pans de mur sur lesquels ils étaient gravés venaient de s'écarter en silence. Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient entièrement disparu, laissant la voie libre. Harry entra, tremblant légèrement tandis que Lockhart était presque évanoui.

Ils se trouvaient à l'entré d'une longue salle faiblement éclairée. D'immenses piliers de pierre, autour desquelles s'enroulaient des serpents sculptés, soutenaient un plafond noyé dans l'obscurité et projetaient leurs ombres noires dans une atmosphère étrange et verdâtre. Le cœur battant, Harry marcha dans le silence glacé, ses pas et ceux de Lockhart raisonnant avec force dans cette grande salle. Le basilic était-il tapi dans l'ombre d'un pilier ? Et où se trouvait Maria ?

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au niveau des deux derniers piliers, il se retrouva face à une statue, adossé au mur du fond, et qui faisait toute la hauteur de la chambre. Harry dut tendre le cou pour apercevoir la tête de la statue : elle représentait un sorcier avec une longue barbe mince qui tombait presque jusqu'au bas de sa robe où deux énormes pieds grisâtres reposaient sur le sol lisse.

Entre les pieds, une petite silhouette vêtue d'une robe noire était allongé face contre terre. La statue était Salazar Serpentard, la silhouette était Maria. Il se retourna et avisa Lockhart du regard. Il jeta un sort de glue perpétuelle sur ses chaussures et lui attacha les mains par des lianes magiques qu'il fit apparaître de sa baguette.

- Vous ne bougez pas, je crois que j'ai retrouvé Maria.

Il la rejoignit et la retourna avec ses deux mains, jetant sa baguette sur le sol. Il lui prit son bras et il sentit avec soulagement un pou, il était assez faible mais Pomfresh pourrait la remettre sur pied. Il la gifla légèrement mais elle ne se réveilla pas.

- Allez Maria, réveille-toi nom d'un chien, le basilic va ne pas nous attendre.

- En effet, dit une voix douce derrière lui.

Harry se releva alors avec une rapidité ahurissante et sortit sa deuxième baguette, ne perdant pas de temps à trouver la première. Il eut raison car quand il regarda le jeune homme, il vit qu'il tournait entre ses longs doigts sa baguette. Il fut à moitié impressionné, mais à moitié énervé aussi. Harry dut plisser les yeux, car les contours de l'homme était comme flou.

- Tom Jedusort je suppose, dit Harry en levant un sourcil, sa baguette toujours tendue vers le meurtrier de ses parents, ainsi que le kidnappeur de Maria et la raison pour laquelle Draco était à l'infirmerie. Jedusort approuva d'un signe de tête sans quitter Harry des yeux.

- Vous êtes plutôt bien concerné pour un vieux de près de 70 ans, dit alors Harry, et la dernière fois que je vous ai « vu », vous parliez à travers un journal, comment avez vous fait.

- Je suis le souvenir de Voldemort à ses seize ans, dit-il d'une voix légèrement énervé. Et pour quitter le journal, cette petite idiote n'as qu'eut à ouvrir son cœur et à déverser ses secrets. Ses secrets les plus intimes. D'ailleurs, il est amusant de noter que les deux t'aimer et avait le même âge. Tu m'as un peu contrarié en prenant le journal, mais je t'excuse, car j'ai pu faire une nouvelle victime. Au début c'était Ginny, je crois que tu le sais maintenant. Le fait est que Maria fut elle aussi attiré, et elle était par bonheur ami du très grand et célèbre Harry Potter.

- Maria à écrit ses confidences pendant des mois et des mois, reprit Tom. Harry le laissait parler, tandis que discrètement, Dur Anor sortait par le bas de son pontalon et ramper dans la noirceur vers Tom Jedusort…mais la grande question ; le beau, le bon, le grand, le célèbre Harry Potter allait-il l'aimer un jour ?

- N'attend pas une réponse Jedusort, mais continue, répliqua Harry.

- C'est terriblement ennuyeux, une gosse de 11 ans. J'ai du faire preuve d'une grande patience. J'ai été gentil, très gentil. Enfin, elle à ouvert son âme. Il se trouve que son ame représentait exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Ses peurs les plus profondes, ses secrets les plus obscures me donnaient de la force, de plus en plus de force.. J'ai senti grnadir en moi un pouvoir bien plus grand que la petite Maria. Un pouvoir suffisant pour commencer à confier à Miss Zwillinger mes propres secrets, pour déverser un peu de mon âme dans la sienne…

Un verrou sembla sauter dans l'esprit de Harry, il venait de tout comprendre, enfin.

- C'est donc Maria qui à ouvert la chambre, qui a tracé les messages sanglants et qui à lancé le basilic sur Draco et les autres.

- Je te félicite Harry, 15 points pour Serpentards… Ahhh ! Saleté de serpent. Il jeta une sort que Dur Anor évita puis il pris la fuite et se plaça rapidement vers Harry. Bien essayé Harry, dit-il d'une voix plus énervé, mais les poisons ne peuvent rien contre moi, je ne suis pas encore totalement vivant.

- Une chose qui me turlupine, intervint Harry d'une voix calme, pourquoi Draco ?

- Ah, pourquoi Draco. Il était tout simplement ton seul ami avec Maria, ainsi, tu te retrouvais seul, malgré le fait que ce soit un sang pur, il n'aurait pas du s'affilier avec un Potter ! Mais passons, j'ai quelques questions, par exemple, comment un simple bébé sans talent magique particulier ait pu vaincre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? Comment as-tu réussi à t'en tirer avec une simple cicatrice alors que les pouvoirs de Voldemort ont été détruits ?

Une leur rouge se propagea alors dans les yeux de Tom.

- Vous parlez de vous à la troisième personne ? Enfin, je pense que seul Dumbledore sait à peu près tout, moi, je ne sais rien.

- Silence, on ne parle pas ainsi de plus grand sorcier que la terre ait porté. Une leur un peu folle percer les yeux du jeune homme qui avait à peine 17 ans.

- Il est dommage que Dumbledore vous surpasse, dit alors Harry d'une voix moqueuse. Avouez que vous n'avez jamais osé l'affronter directement. La preuve : Poudlard est toujours une institution blanche. Vous auriez mieux fait d'aller à Durmstrang, vous auriez eu votre chance là-bas.

- Dumbledore a été chassé de ce château par mon simple souvenir ! dit-il d'une voix sifflante.

Harry répéta alors la phrase que Dumbledore avait dite dans la cabane de Hagrid, la voilà, la raison secrète de cette phrase :

- Une aide sera toujours apportée à l'intérieur de Poudlard tant que quelqu'un restera fidèle à Dumbledore, Tom.

Jedusort ouvrit la bouche, puis il se figea soudainement. Une musique venait de retentir. Il regarda autour de lui mais la chambre était déserte. La musique s'intensifia. C'était une mélodie poignante. Mellon s'envola alors de son épaule tandis que dans un flash lumineux, Fumsek apparut dans une gerbe de flamme rouge. Les deux oiseaux volèrent de concèrent avant de se poser su chacune des deux épaules d'Harry. Il sentit ses chaleurs contre ses joues.

- C'est un phénix, dit Jedusort en fixant l'oiseau qui le regardait depuis un moment.

- On a ensuite un Dirico, jamais réussi à en apprivoiser, renifla Tom.

Voilà ce que tu as pour te défendre, Dumbledore t'aura été d'une grande aide dit donc. Dur Anor se dressa soudainement en sifflant dangereusement « et moi crétin d'humain ! »

- Ah, et le serpent cracheur, désolé de t'avoir oublié, dit Tom en fourchelangue. Dur Anor se dressa de toute sa hauteur, dépassant d'une courte tête Harry. Tu sais, on se ressemble beaucoup Harry, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

- Vous ne savez rien de moi, Jedusort, répliqua Harry. Il n'aimait pas être comparé avec ce crétin.

- Soit, tu vas donc mourir. Il se retourna vers la statue et psalmodia en fourchelangue : _Parle moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard._

La bouche de Serpentard s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître un trou béant, il allait lâché contre lui le basilic. Il se retourna lorsque le sol trembla sous le poids du basilic. Mellon s'envola et Harry s'excusa mentalement avant de lever sa baguette.

- Cocorico mutamen ! Un sort rouge vif s'échappa de la baguette d'Harry tandis qu'au même moment, Fumsek s'envola et que Tom hurlait :

- _Tue-le ! _

Le sort marcha complètement, et Mellon se posa sur le sol alors qu'il était devenu un magnifique coq qui chanta aussitôt. Harry, toujours dos au basilic, s'éloigna, et apposa un bouclier magique pour empêcher Jedusort de tuer Mellon. Il y'eut alors un sifflement sonore au-dessus de sa tête. Il risqua le tout pour le tout et se retourna.

Fumsek volait autour de la tête du basilic, le phénix plongea soudain, et une cascade de sang noir se déversa sur le sol. La tête du serpent se retourna vers lui et il vit que les deux yeux du serpent avait été crevé. Dur Anor continua à chanter, et comme l'avait soupçonné Harry, Tom intervint mais le bouclier tint bon. Harry soutint son Dirico et lança à Tom un sort qui l'envoya voltiger vers la si sacré statue de son ancêtre.

Le serpent se mit à convulser, sifflant et crachant puis il tomba bouche ouverte, droit sur Harry, il s'éloigna que trop tardivement et un crochet se planta dans sa cuisse gauche. Il serra furieusement des dents. Il croisa alors Lockhart, qui avait été pétrifié. Harry se mit à sourire avant de repenser que le poison du basilic était mortel. Il retira en grimaçant le crochet, tandis que la transformation de Mellon prenait fin. Le bouclier se désintégra sous le sort furieux d'un Tom enragé par la colère. Mellon décolla aussitôt et prit place à ses côtés, tandis que Fumsek faisait de même.

Harry s'écroula, son dos contre le mur, et ferma les yeux, la douleur du poison commencé déjà à lui brûler les veines. Son sang tout entier était en train de bouillir. Une voix, chaleureuse et réconfortante commme un feu ronflant dans une grosse cheminé, lui parla.

- Harry, détruit le journal et tu tueras Tom, Harry ! Harrry !

Il était impossible que quelqu'un ai pu pénétrer son esprit. Il préféra vérifier et fut en quelques secondes en haut de la tour. Il dirigea son œil vert vers les murailles qui n'avait aucune égratignure. Il leva la tête et vit alors un oiseau volé. Il zooma grâce à son œil et fini par savoir que c'était Fumsek.

- Harry, c'est bien moi Fumsek, tu dois détruire le journal.

Harry ne savait pas que les phénix pouvait parler avec les humains.

- Je suis de tout cœur avec toi Harry, je sais que tu veux te venger sur Voldemort et Dumbledore, et Poudlard et moi t'aideront mais tu dois détruire le journal.

- J'aimerais bien, mais la mort me guette. Et puis comment tu sais, je suis occlumens !

- Non, réfuta Fumsek, n'oublie pas les capacités du phénix.

Harry rouvrit les yeux rapidement sous l'œil attentif de Tom qui s'était approché.

- Tu va mourir Harry. Mort. Même l'oiseau de Dumbledore l'a compris. Tu vois ce qu'il fait Harry, il pleure. Harry releva la tête et sourit à Tom.

- Tu as oublier quelque chose Tom, dit Harry avec une voix faible. Il sentit alors que les larmes chassée de son sang le poison. Il leva sa baguette. Il regarda sa blessure qui était maintenant complètement soigné. Merci Fumsek.

- _Darrara! _Tom s prit le sort dans le vente, et se mit à hurler de douleur. Alors Tom, tu es maintenant assez vivant pour te prendre des sorts on dirait. Tom chassa le sort d'un coup de baguette et se releva.

- Tu utilises les sorts noirs, Potter. Tu es sur mon terrain. _Gruffidexiam! _Harry n'eut pas le temps de se protéger et une longe blessure balafra son ventre, partant du bas-ventre et remontant jusqu'à son épaule. Il répéta alors le même sort, mais Harry hurla, les larmes aux yeux.

- Annihilem ! Un flash blanc zébra la salle ; Le vent se leva, puissant. Une spirale partait de la baguette d'Harry. Le cône avait son sommet au bout de la baguette d'Harry tandis que l'ellipse était grande ouverte vers Tom. Le sort entra dans la spirale sans jamais en ressortir, mais la spirale passa du blanc au jaune.

- Un sort blanc maintenant, tu es une touche à tout on dirait, mais ce sort à une limite je crois. _Avada Kedavra! _

Le sort de la mort entra dans la spirale, celle-ci devint noir d'encre. Harry se sentit alors faiblir. La spirale explosa, projetant tout le monde contre le mur qu'il avait derrière eux. Sous l'explosion, les deux piliers s'effritèrent avant de s'écrouler, Harry eut tout juste le temps de se remettre et de se lancer un petit bouclier. Les roches tombèrent sans endommager le bouclier. Le contre coup est qu'Harry est complètement à plat. Le sort d'annihilation était très dur à maîtriser, faisant partit du programme de 6ème année mais Harry l'avait de suite trouvé intéressant.

Le bouclier explosa et Harry put se relever en se tenant contre le mur. Il espérait juste que Dur Anor où les autres ne seraient pas blesser. Il jeta un œil vers Maria, qui était toujours endormi.

- _Accio baguette !_ Harry ne fit rien, n'ayant même plus la force de faire un petit lumos. Il allait devoir ruser. Je vais maintenant te tuer.

- Non, dit Harry d'une voix calme, je me suis allié à Voldemort, j'ai accepté de le rejoindre. Harry laissa échapper deux de ses souvenirs, celui avec la rencontre en première année et celui de cet été où il avait pu prendre des grimoires.

- Tu dis vrai, dit Tom en baissant sa baguette. Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt.

- J'n'ai pas eu trop le temps, mentit Harry en se remettant droit.

- Attend, je vais t'arranger ça. Il leva sa baguette, les os de Harry craquèrent et se replacèrent tandis qu'une attelle apparaissait à sa jambe droite, qui avait cassé quand il avait été propulsé contre le mur. Harry fouilla dans sa poche et ressortit une potion tonus qu'il avala d'un coup.

- Ca va mieux, dit Harry, désolé de t'avoir attaqué, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

- Pas grave, mais je pense que quelque chose pourra t'intéresser. Il se dirigea vers la statue et passa derrière. Harry fronça des sourcils et le suivit. _Que la chambre du maître s'ouvre pour laisser passer son héritier_ siffla Tom, son regard dirigé vers le talon de Serpentard.

Il y'eut un grondement et la cuisse arrière de Serpentard s'ouvrit comme une porte. Ils entrèrent et soudain, le sol s'éleva, comme un ascenseur vers le haut. Il s'arrêta et Harry pu voir un gigantesque bureau, où l'or et l'argent était très présent. Il y'avait une colossal cheminée en marbre tandis que les autres murs était couvert d'une bibliothèque rempli de livre.

- Ceci est la Chambre des Secrets, dit Tom en souriant. Nous sommes à l'intérieur de la statue. Il faut remonter dans l'ascenseur pour aller à la chambre de Serpentard puis il y'a la Chambre du basilic qui se situe dans la tête de Serpentard. La chambre est à l'endroit des poumons tandis que ce bureau est vers le torse.

Ils remontèrent dans le monte charge, Tom le dirigeant avec sa baguette. Ils s'arrêtèrent cinq minutes dans la chambre qui était énorme puis montèrent encore un peu. Le plafond était en forme d'une immense coupole qui était soutenu par des piliers large comme Hagrid. Dans la noirceur de la salle, Fumsek apparut dans une gerbe de flamme et jeta le journal qu'Harry attrapa. Il tira sa baguette.

- J'ai menti, dit Harry en faisant un rictus effrayant. _Evanesco ! _Le journal tomba au sol et s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une écriture qui s'effaça magiquement.

- NON, hurla Tom, ENFOIRE, TRAITRE. Il se convulsa et une explosion de couleur zébra la pièce, l'éclairant pour un temps complètement. Le journal laissé échapper un filet de fumé.

Harry souffla et remonta dans l'ascenseur en mettant dans sa poche le journal. Il s'arrêta dans la chambre et piqua dans l'armoire un drap. Il descendit ensuite au dans le bureau où il dévalisa la bibliothèque en entier. Il réduit le tout d'un coup de baguette et ficela le drap avec sa baguette. Il redescendit avec la marchandise où Maria caressait Mellon et Dur Anor.

- Harry, cria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Harry la fit tourner dans les bras en riant, heureux. Tout simplement heureux. Je suis désolé, commença-t-elle en pleurant. Je t'ai apporté plein d'ennui. Je ne voulais pas faire ça…C'était moi Harry…Draco, mon dieu…Où est Jedusort…Et comment tu as tué cette…cette chose…

- Chutt, murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, tout est fini, ne t'inquiète plus. Jedusort n'est plus et son basilic non plus, ils sont mort et enterré, ne t'inquiète pas. Il l'embrassa sur le front et elle sembla s'appaiser. Tu va bien Maria.

- Oui ça va, je n'ai rien de casser.

- Je ne parle pas de ça, mais de ton état mental, dit Harry en la regardant dans les yeux, les mêmes yeux que lui.

- Je ne vais pas te cacher que je suis chamboulé mais je m'en remettrai.

- Bien allons rejoindre Vincent et Greg. Ils doivent s'ennuyer à la fin. Dur Anor monta alors autour de son bras tandis que Mellon se posait sur son épaule. Fumsek le rejoignit sur l'autre épaule. Maria lui serra un peu plus la main et il se sentit enfin complet, et bien entouré. Il souri et quitta cette salle, les livres volant derrière lui grâce à un sort de lévitation.

Vincent et Greg semblèrent soulagé de le voir enfin sortir et ils rejoignirent l'entré en discutant gaiement sur ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Oh ! Attendez moi, je reviens dit Harry en retournant sur ses pas. Il revint dix minutes plus tard avec Lockart qui flottait devant lui. Je l'avais oublié, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Ils éclatèrent tous ensemble de rire devant le comique de la situation. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt au dessus de la sortie. Harry sourit et s'accrocha à Fumsek. Ils se tinrent tous par la main et ils s'envolèrent, devenant léger comme des plumes. Ils posèrent enfin pied dans les toilettes où Harry crut bon de refermer le passage avant de partir.

Harry cacha les livres au milieu d'un passage secret, recouvrant le butin de cape d'invisibilité et jetant quelques petits charmes de protection. Il rattrapa les autres rapidement et guidé par Fumsek, ils entrèrent dans le bureau de McGonagall, qui semblait être le plus proche de la chambre des secrets. Harry frappa et poussa la porte.

Il y'eut un long moment de silence que Harry brisa facilement :

- Bonjour tout le monde, professeur, je vous rends Fumsek qui m'a été très pratique aujourd'hui. Et il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil tandis que Fumsek poussa un petit cri avant de se poser près de Dumbledore qui rayonnait. Léa fut la deuxième à réagir en sautant sur sa sœur, les larmes aux yeux, elles se serrèrent et réconfortèrent mutuellement tandis que deux personnes les regarder au fond avec amour. C'était sûrement les parents de Maria. Le père, un grand homme avec les cheveux bruns et les yeux gris, prit la parole avec un léger accent allemand.

- Je pense qu'il de mon droit de vous remercier. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie et nous vous en serons continuellement reconnaissants.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda une jeune femme aux yeux verts et à la tignasse noire.

- C'est ce qu'on aimerait tous savoir, dit Rogue qui venait d'entrer. Désolé, j'avais une potion sur le feu. Dumbledore et Harry sourirent tandis que McGonagall fronçait les sourcils. Harry mit alors un doit sur sa tête et se leva brusquement.

- Désolé, j'ai oublié quelque chose. Il revint dix minutes plus tard avec…Lockhart. Maria, Vincent et Greg éclatèrent de rire. Harry fit un sourire gêné.

- Quoi, ce n'est pas ma faute si je l'ai encore oublié. Les rires redoublèrent et Harry se joignit à ses camarades. Au fait, je crois que vous allez devoir trouver un nouveau professeur de DCFM. Je l'ai un peu malmené ce soir.

Puis Harry se mit à raconter son histoire, une histoire légèrement modifié mais la plupart des choses y était. Il vit avec horreur Dumbledore lui faire un sourire chaleureux à vomir de dégoût. Il termina par son duel contre Tom qu'il du coupé sur la fin, car il n'allait pas dire qu'il avait pactisé avec Voldy lors de sa première année. Harry ayant fini, il se tourna vers Dumbledore qui prit alors la parole.

- Ce qui est le plus intéressant à mes yeux, dit-il d'une voix douce, c'est de savoir comment Voldemort à réussi à envoûter Ginny alors que, d'après les informations qu'on m'a données, il se cache à l'heure actuelle dans les forêt d'Albanie.

- Comment ça envoûter, dit la mère des Zwillinger ?

- Tout est arrivé à cause de ce journal intime, dit Harry en le sortant de sa poche. Lors de ses seize ans, il a réussi à implanter un…un bout de son âme d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais quand Maria lui à ouvert son cœur, son âme, Tom à pu reprendre des forces et ainsi déverser lui aussi son âme dans Maria, la possédant d'une certaine façon. Harry avait les sourcils froncé. Difficile à croire, mais j'ai remarqué que les contours de Tom était un peu flouté, et la morsure de Dur Anor ne lui a rien fait, contrairement au sort que je lui ai envoyé. Enfin, ce journal est la base de toute cette histoire, et la façon dont il a pu déverser une partie de son âme est…

- Très complexe, cela doit être de la magie noire extrême, aida le professeur Rogue. D'après mes compétence, on peut d'hors et déjà éliminer les potions dont je connais aucune qui permettrait cela. Il faudrait peut-être un sacrifice humain, les actes de magies kabbalistiques en ont souvent besoin, c'est même la base. McGonagall sembla grimacer quand elle vit parler Rogue de sacrifice humain sans le moindre changement. Il avait vraiment un cœur en pierre.

- La magie kabbalistique, dit Dumbledore, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée que je n'avais pas encore pensé. Selon toi Harry, Tom t'aurait dit qu'il aurait versé un peu de son âme dans Miss Zwillinger. Cela donc incluse logiquement qu'il a découpé son âme pour la transférer dans le journal, car il était obligé d'en garder une partie pour lui, un corps sans âme donne un homme après le baiser du détraqueur. C'était sans doute l'élève le plus brillant qu'on ai jamais vu à Poudlard. Il se tourna vers les Zwillinger qui semblaient abasourdis.

- Rares sont ceux qui savent que Lord Voldemort s'est autrefois appelé Tom Jedusort. J'ai été moi-même son professeur à Poudlard il y'a cinquante ans. Il a disparu après avoir quitté le collège…Il a voyagé loin, traversé de nombreux pays…puis il s'est plongé si profondément dans la magie noire, il a tant fréquenter les pires sorciers, et s'est livré à des expériences si maléfiques que lorsqu'il est réapparu sous les traits de Lord Voldemort, il était devenu impossible de le reconnaître. Qui aurait donc songé à établir un lien entre Voldemort et ce garçon si intelligent, si séduisant qui avait été préfet-en-chef de Poudlard ?

- Mais Maria, qu'est que notre Maria pouvait bien avoir à faire avec ce Voldemort, demanda le père de Maria.

- C'est son journal, sanglota Maria, je…j'écrivais dedans.

- Je crois que Miss Zwillinger devrait aller immédiatement aller voir l'infimière. Elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Mr Crabbe, Mr Goyle, accompagnez le professeur Lockhart à l'infirmerie où il recevra lui aussi le philtre. Minerva, une telle aventure mérite un bon festin, allez prévenir les cuisines.

- Je vais te donner une médaille pour service rendue à l'école, comme Tom il y'a cinquante ans pour les mêmes raisons, sauf que tu as découvert le vrai coupable cette fois. Je pense aussi que je vais te donner 200 points pour Serpentard, ce qui vous fait pour l'instant 950 points pour Serpentard, avec les deux matchs de Quidditch demain, vous devriez encore avoir vos points de bonus, dit-il en souriant légèrement. C'est Severus qui va être content.

Harry hocha la tête puis sentit sa tête devenir lourde, il papillonna des yeux et chercher quelque chose dans sa poche. Il trouva enfin une potion tonus qu'il avala d'un coup, sur le regard inquiet de Dumbledore.

- Tu sais que l'absorption de potion Tonus est dangereuse à la longue.

- J'en prends pas régulièrement vous savez, juste quelque fois après un entrainement de quidditch et pour finir mes devoirs, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai de si bonnes notes. Mais je fais attention et de toutes façons, c'est Sever…hum !... le professeur Rogue qui me donne certains ingrédients.

- Bien, pour commencer, j'aimerais te remercier, dit Dumbledore, le regard brillant, seul une parfaite loyauté de ta part pouvait amener Fumsek à venir à ton secours. Tu as été très fidèle.

Si le vieux fou savait que Fumsek et lui complotait contre lui, il aurait sûrement pas dit la même chose, pensa Harry avec ironie.

- Et pour finir, je t'informe que tu auras une troisième personne à tes côtés, et étant donné que les examens sont annulé, tu partiras après demain au Japon. La nouvelle partante est une élève qui va aller rejoindre ses parents qui sont japonais, j'ai pensé que cela te ferait un peu de compagnie en plus de Rémus, qui sera le troisième passager. Harry le remercia lentement avant de demander le nom de cette passagère.

- Cho Chang.

- L'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, dit Harry surpris.

- En effet, ses parents sont au courant et comme elle devait y aller seule par avion, j'ai pensé qu'elle serait heureuse de revoir ses parents plus vite. C'est la première fois depuis trois ans qu'elle retourne dans son pays d'origine.

Harry s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand Lucius Malefoy entra dans la pièce, un air furieux sur le visage et Dobby sous le bras.

- De quel droit vous revenez Dumbledore, le conseil d'administration a voté !

- J'ai été pris dans une tempête d'hiboux il y'a moins d'une heure, on me redemander de revenir d'urgence à Poudlard, disant même que vous les avez menacé pour avoir toutes les signatures.

- Et alors, vous avez réussi à attrapez le coupable, demanda Lucius d'un ton cinglant.

- En effet, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

- Eh bien ? Qui est-ce ?

- Le même que la dernière fois, mais cette fois-ci, Voldemort à agi par le biais d'un journal.

Harry, lui, regardait Dobby. L'elfe avait un comportement étrange. Ses grands yeux fixés sur Harry, il ne cessait de pointer le doigt sur le journal, puis sur Mr Malefoy et se donnait ensuite de grands coups de poings sur la tête. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Harry, qui n'avait pas trop suivit le fil de la conversation, la reprit en cours de route.

- On s'en va Dobby.

Il ouvrit brutalement la porte du bureau et fit sortir l'elfe à coups de pieds. Ils entendirent les cris de douleurs de Dobby tandis que Lucius Malefoy s'éloignait dans le couloir. Harry réfléchit un bref instant avant de rattraper le père de Draco.

- Mr Malefoy, je crois que je devrais vous dire que Dobby m'avait prévenu pour le fait que vous introduirez un journal contenant le souvenir de Voldemort. C'est inqualifiable venant d'un elfe de maison, et je pense que pour ne pas vous donner plus d'ennui, vous devriez lui donner un vêtement.

- Dobby, dit Malefoy en se retournant vers son elfe.

- C'est vrai, affirma Dobby.

- Bien, bien, BIEN, hurla Lucius Malefoy. Pendant près de cinq minutes, il lui donna des coups de bâtons avant de retirer sa cravate et de la lui jeter à la figure. Il fit demi-tour et s'en alla dans un grand claquement de cape.

- Harry Potter a libéré Dobby ! s'écria l'elfe d'une petite voix aigue.

- Une chose Dobby, ne me sauve plus la vie, plus jamais. Et Harry emprunta un autre escalier et rejoignit le dortoir où il s'endormit profondément.

Le lendemain, Harry apprenait les bases du japonais grâce à des suites de sorts et de certaines potions qui accélérait les capacités de la mémoire. L'après-midi, il explosait au Quidditch leur adversaire, gagnant ainsi la coupe des quatre maisons avec 1166 points engrangé pendant l'année. Le soir, Draco et Maria l'aidait à boucler sa valise, se disant au revoir pendant près de sept mois.

Pendant une partie de la nuit, il continua à apprendre, jusqu'à s'endormir sur son dictionnaire. Il se réveilla le lendemain très, très difficilement. Il réduisit et allégea sa valise qu'il mit dans sa poche avant de partir de la salle commune. Il mangea à la table de Serdaigle, car seul Cho Chang était là. Il était en effet 5H00 du matin. Remus entra un quart d'heure plus tard et prit place aux côtés de Harry. Lors du repas, Cho et Harry discutèrent principalement du japon. Harry voulait en savoir le plus possible sur ce nouveau pays. Elle répondit patiemment, et Remus écoutait lui aussi, pour enrichir sa culture général. Ensuite, Cho rectifia son accent qui était très mauvais selon elle, et lui appris de nouveau mots qui pourrait lui servir une fois là-bas. C'est vers 6H15 qu'ils sortirent tous trois de Poudlard sous le regard bienveillant du directeur de Poudlard qui était dans son bureau.

Une fois dehors, un taxi sorcier les attendait, dans sa robe rouge vif, qui les démarquer beaucoup des taxis moldu, souvent noire. Le trajet jusqu'à Londres fut assez long, mais Cho et Harry purent en profiter pour mieux se lier et parler d'un peu de tout, allant des cours de troisième année au Quidditch. Durant ce trajet, un lien d'amitié ce forgea petit à petit.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'aéroport vers 15 heures, l'avion partirait dans une heure. Un boucan pas possible leurs parvint aux oreilles une fois qu'ils quittèrent le taxi. Remus regarda avec anxiété un avion gros comme le lac décoller. Harry demanda les tickets à Remus qui les lui fila, ses yeux toujours pointé vers le ciel.

- On doit aller à la porte d'embarquement n° 9, vu qu'on n'a pas de grosses valises apparentes, pas besoin de passer par les bagages. On pointe et on entre dit simplement Harry.

- D'accord Harry, dit Remus d'une voix absente, nous te suivons.

Bien sûr, il fallu parcourir sur toute la longueur l'aéroport avant d'arriver à la porte neuf, il dut ensuite patienter avant de pouvoir se présenter au guichet, où ils purent choisir côté couloir, côté hublot avant d'être redirigé vers la douane où Remus donna les trois passeports que Dumbledore avait falsifié magiquement. Ils passèrent le portique pour savoir s'ils n'avaient rien de métallique avant de monter une longue volée de marche. Ils attendirent là encore devant le pont couvert qui reliait le bâtiment à l'avion. La plupart des personnes était asiatiques, et Harry sentit qu'ils étaient un peu des intrus. La femme ouvrit enfin la porte et ils purent entrer.

Lors du passage à la porte de l'avion, ils montrèrent leurs tickets à une hôtesse :

- Bonjour messieurs, bonjour Mademoiselle. Bienvenue sur le vol BA-704.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit Harry. Voici nos tickets.

- Vous êtes en première classe, nota l'hôtesse en regardant les tickets. Prenez tout de suite sur votre gauche, une autre hôtesse vous placera.

Ils la remercièrent et suivirent le chemin indiqué, là, le même rituel s'effectua :

- Place 1, 2 et 7, dit-elle, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. Mr Potter, voici votre siège. Miss Chang, vous êtes juste en face et Mr Lupin, vous êtes ici. J'espère que vous passerez un agréable voyage.

- Merci beaucoup Madame, répondirent poliment les trois personnes.

Harry prit alors place dans un siège deux fois plus large que lui, il regarda à travers l'hublot et il vit l'aéroport grouillant de monde. Cho était juste en face d'elle, son siège était tout aussi large que le sien. Remus était dans l'allé centrale, sur la droite des deux jeunes personnes. Harry découvrit rapidement que le siège pouvait passer en position complètement allongé, avec un repose pied qui se déployait. Une lampe personnelle et un téléphone trôné sur son accoudoir large comme une livre de potions. Un écran pouvait être sortit du mur et grâce à un casque, on pouvait écouter de la musique ou lire un film. Dernière chose pratique, la table sortait du sol grâce à des vérins et était complètement réglable, aux choix de l'utilisateur.

Il fit un sourire satisfait tandis qu'il regardait la belle Cho testé elle aussi le matériel. Harry remarqua que Remus faisait de même, mais qu'il poussait en même temps des « Whoua ! » admiratif en découvrant de nouveaux gadgets. Harry remarqua aussi autre chose, tout les autres occupant été des hommes d'affaires.

Enfin, 30 minutes plus tard, l'avion décollé alors que les hôtesses de l'air leur montrait les consignes de secours en cas de problème, Harry vit du coin de l'œil Remus frissonnait. Le voyage d'Harry se déroula en plusieurs parties. Il commença par discuter un peu avec Cho, avant que celle-ci ait besoin de sommeil. Harry en profita alors et se fit un petit western suivit d'un Thriller. Ensuite, il se réveilla au doux son de la voix de Cho, il vit alors qu'il était temps de manger. Il se repositionna légèrement et sortit la table télescopique. Il prit un plat de riz avec des sushis agrémentés d'un jus de fruit. Cho et Remus prirent le même repas. Ils discutèrent après le repas un peu tous ensemble, se concertant ce qu'ils allaient faire avant de piquer un deuxième somme. Harry se réveilla vers deux heures du matin, il remit le fauteuil en mode assis et vit avec un certain plaisir que Cho était elle aussi éveillé.

Soudain, Cho se leva et prit place sur ces genoux, Harry ne fut pas en reste et entoura ses hanches de ses bras, rapprochant le contact. Ils restèrent un temps comme ça puis ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Harry approcha doucement son visage de celui de Cho et l'embrassa timidement. Cho répondit au baiser et l'approfondit, elle entrouvrit la bouche et Harry y glissa sa langue, qui rencontra sa promise. De là commença un ballet effréné qui ne s'arrêta quand le jeune couple fut à bout de souffle.

Elle se retourna alors complètement et passa ses bras derrière le cou d'Harry tandis qu'Harry caressait doucement le dos de sa nouvelle petite-amie. Elle ronronna de plaisir et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser langoureusement, les baisers devenant de plus en plus sauvages. Cho, devenant de plus en plus excité, leva la tête, offrant sa gorge à Harry qui en profita aussitôt. Elle gémit légèrement sous les baisers remplis d'amour et de désir. Harry se décala un peu, baissa le fauteuil et s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

Le lendemain, ce fut dans cette état que Remus les retrouva, il fit un petit sourire nostalgique avant de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il appela une hôtesse qui lui apporta un petit verre de whisky qu'il bu lentement en regardant Cho et Harry. Il se trouvait chanceux de pouvoir ainsi profiter de la vie d'Harry.

Remus dû les réveiller lorsque l'avion se posa à Jakarta pour remplir de kérosène l'avion. L'escale dura une petite heure, où Cho et Harry discutèrent principalement de leur nouvelle relation, Harry apprenant de plus en plus de chose sur Cho et vice versa. Ils redécollèrent et arrivèrent quatre heures plus tard en approche de Tokyo, l'aéroport qui était d'ailleurs construit sur un terre-plein. L'avion se posa sur le sol, et tout le monde applaudit le commandant de bord qui parla dans les hauts parleurs.

- Ici le commandant Lee, nous somme bien arrivé à l'aéroport international de Tokyo. La température extérieure est de 17°. L'heure locale est 22 H OO. Nous espérons que vous avez passez un bon voyage et nous vous remercions d'avoir choisis notre compagnie.

Une fois la cohue de l'aéroport fini, Cho trouva rapidement ses parents, elle embrassa avec amour Harry et partit les rejoindre en sautillant, offrant une très jolie vue pour Harry. Remus le secoua un peu et ils s'éloignèrent et trouvèrent des toilettes d'où ils transplanèrent. Ils atterrirent devant un vieux temple japonais des temps ancien. Il jeta un œil derrière lui et vit un précipice d'une bonne centaine de mètre. Harry frissonna, sachant qu'il faisait plus froid à cette altitude. Enfin, le maître arriva dans vêtu d'un pantalon en toile et d'un sorte de sweet-shirt du même acabit mais qui allait jusqu'aux genoux. Il portait aussi de petites chaussures légères. Harry se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas avoir froid.

- Bienvenue dans mon temple, Harry…

TO BE CONTINUED….

NDA (TRES IMPORTANTE): Voilà un chapitre qui sera posté beaucoup plus rapidement. J'espère que cela vous rendra heureux. Maintenant, une petite annonce, le suite de cette histoire ( qui s'intitulera HPMG : Livre 3 : L'entrainement et le traître) aura son premier chapitre de poster vers la mi-septembre, ce qui me permettra de créer une petite réserve de chapitre qui me permettra de vous faire moins attendre.

Pour ceux et celles qui lit mon autre fic, HP et la chasses aux Horcruxes, le prochain chapitre sera poster dans la fin de la semaine prochaine normalement, et je continuerais à poster comme d'habitude, aucun changement donc.

J'en profite (de ce mini-bilan) pour remercier tous ceux qui lisent mes fics et me laisse des reviews, même très courte, depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire. Voilà pour le côté sentimental et à bientôt.

Mellon.


End file.
